Les visages perdus
by Sugarlilou
Summary: L'équipe de la BAU enquête sur une affaire à Seattle. Cette mission difficile ne sera pas sans conséquence pour les agents Hotchner et Prentiss...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici le premier chapitre de ma première fic. Cette histoire est essentiellement basée sur les agents Prentiss et Hotchner, même si tous les personnages en font partie. D'avance je vous demande pardon pour les fautes d'othographe, je n'ai pas de correcteur, et vous en trouverez sûrement plusieurs. En souhaitant que vous passiez un bon moment en lisant cette fic, je vous laisse la découvrir. **

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas(et c'est bien dommage) et j'écris pour le plaisir.**

**LES VISAGES PERDUS**

**CHAPITRE I La raison n'est pas ce qui règle l'amour. **_Molière_

_Vendredi matin..._

Il se réveilla en sursaut, cherchant ses repères dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. En se relevant dans son lit, il senti des gouttes de sueur glacées ruisseler le long de son dos. Tendant une main vers l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet, il essuya avec l'autre son front moite dans son tee-shirt.

- Nom de Dieu, foutu cauchemar, dit il a voix basse.

Du temps ou il vivait avec Haley, quand les cauchemars le réveillait, elle le prenait contre elle et l'apaisait afin qu'il se rendorme.

Haley n'était plus là aujourd'hui. Les cauchemars ne le quittaient pas eux.

Toutes les horreurs vu et vécu durant leurs enquêtes ressurgissaient sous leurs pires formes quand il fermait les yeux. Il se demanda si il en allait de même pour les autres membres de l'équipe. _« Surement que oui »_ songea t il… Il regarda l'heure sur le réveil : 04h48 _« Bien joué Aaron ! Tu as réussi à dormir 4h20 d'affilées. Tu bats des records. » _

Malgré la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé durant ces derniers mois, il su qu'il n'arriverait plus a fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il se leva et enfila une vielle veste de survêtement qu'il avait gardé de l'université. Doucement il sorti dans le couloir et passa devant la chambre de Jack. Il ne put s'empêcher d'entrouvrir la porte pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Jack dormait au milieu de jouets et de peluches, la couette roulée en boule a ses pieds. Aaron sourit. Son fils avait dû se relever après qu'il ne l'eu couché car tous ces jouets ne se trouvaient pas dans le lit hier soir. Il referma la porte de la chambre et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il mit en route la cafetière et s'assit à la table, en attendant que le café coule. 05h00. Encore deux heures avant de lever Jack pour le déposer chez Jessica.

Jack… Aussitôt le souvenir de son cauchemar se raviva.

Jack et Prentiss, enfermés dans une pièce sombre et lugubre. Ils l'appelaient, ils lui criaient de venir les chercher. Et il n'y arrivait pas, quelque chose l'empêchait de les rejoindre. On le tirait en arrière, il se débattait mais quoi qu'il fasse il s'éloignait toujours d'eux. Il entendait encore les pleurs de Jack, les hurlements de Prentiss.

Emily… que faisait-elle dans ce rêve horrible? Pris d'une angoisse, il eu envie de l'appeler pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. _« Bien sûr qu'elle va bien et tu ne vas pas la réveiller pour un mauvais rêve. » _Emily Prentiss.

Son agent, sa collègue…son amie aussi.

Elle avait beaucoup travaillé en dehors de ses heures de boulot pour l'aider à avancer dans les dossiers et papiers qui faisaient partie de son métier de chef d'équipe. Depuis la mort d'Haley, c'est bien souvent elle qui avait veiller à ce qu'il pense a manger, lui apportant un repas au bureau, ou en faisant des courses pour lui et son fils.

Elle était comme ça, toujours à se soucier du bien être de ses proches. Elle avait même été chercher Jack à l'école à plusieurs reprises, quand Hotch avait été bloqué au bureau, dans une réunion ou auprès d'inspecteurs. Jack l'adorait. Il avait vite retrouvé une vie de petit garçon souriant et heureux avec elle. Quand Emily avait senti qu'Hotch se sentait mal, elle avait pris le temps de distraire Jack en l'emmenant quelques heures au cinéma, manger une friandise ou jouer dans un parc.

Prentiss avait diné plusieurs fois avec eux, partageant un repas mais aussi quelques moments de complicité. Emily était devenue une amie sur qui il pouvait compter. Il ne savait pas comment, mais toujours discrètement, sans jamais s'imposer, elle était entrée un peu plus dans sa vie.

Et malheureusement il s'y était habitué.

Hier soir après avoir décidé d'aller à la patinoire avec Jack, il c'était arrêté chez elle pour lui proposer de les accompagner.

Elle leur avait ouvert la porte, habillée et maquillée. Hotch avait eu un hoquet de stupeur en la voyant. Elle portait une robe bustier bleu nuit où scintillait une multitude de paillettes, un nœud argenté enserrant sa taille. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux en une masse de grosses boucles qui encadrait son visage souriant. Elle était sublime, tout simplement. Elle se rendait à une soirée donnée chez un de ses amis. Emily leur avait dit sa déception de ne pouvoir les accompagner, et lui avoua qu'elle adorait le patin à glace. Elle avait tendrement enlacé Jack et ils étaient partis après lui avoir souhaité une bonne soirée.

Sur le chemin du retour, après deux heures à patiner et trois bonnes chutes, il avait regretté qu'elle n'ai pu venir. La soirée aurait été bien plus réussie si elle avait été auprès d eux. Elle aurait trouvé un moyen de l'amuser, de lui faire comprendre que par bien des aspects, la vie, valait encore le coup d'être vécu. En s'endormant à l'arrière de la voiture Jack lui avait dit :

- Dit papa, elle était jolie Emily ce soir?

- Oui c'est vrai, elle était très belle, avait t'il répondu

- On aurait dit une princesse, hein papa ? Il se souvint d'Emily dans sa robe, cette tenue qui épousait si bien ses formes. Oui elle ressemblait à une princesse…

Il avait couché Jack, travaillé sur quelques documents avant de dormir lui aussi.

Et ce matin, après avoir rêvé d elle, il se dit qu'il comptait trop sur elle. Que Jack s'attachait trop à elle. Que se passerait-il le jour ou elle se lasserait de lui, de son fils? Elle avait cette douceur, cette gentillesse qui les rassuraient tous les deux. _« Elle fera une merveilleuse maman » _pensa t il Cette dernière réflexion le tira de ses pensées. _« Pourquoi n a-t-elle pas d'enfant? »_ lui demanda une petite voix

_« Parce qu'elle n a pas d'homme dans sa vie. »_ répondit-il a ce qui devait être sa conscience.

_« Pourquoi n a-t-elle pas d'homme dans sa vie ? »_

Hotch réflechissa un instant. Emily avait tout pour plaire. Elle était belle, drôle, dotée d'une intelligence hors du commun, elle était d'une grande générosité…tout homme normalement constitué aurait eu envie de partager la vie d'Emily Prentiss. Pourtant Aaron l'aurait parié Emily était seule. Pourquoi, pourquoi ? _« Parce qu'elle ne l'a pas encore rencontré. »_ fini t il par dire.

_« Pourquoi »_ fit la voix

_« Parce qu'elle n a pas le temps de rencontrer des hommes. » _

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Parce que le temps qu'elle a, elle nous le consacre à moi et Jack. »_

Sa conscience disparue. Mais oui c'est ça, songea Hotch. A cause de nous, Emily met sa vie entre parenthèse. Pour s'occuper de nous, de moi. Non c'était fini. Maintenant il allait assurer tout seul et rendre sa liberté à Emily. Elle devait pouvoir vivre sa vie sans se soucier d'eux. Voila. 05h22. Sa décision prise il alla s'installer derrière son bureau.

Au loin dans sa cuisine, sa conscience le giflait, le traitait d imbécile et de sombre idiot.

* * *

**DEPARTEMENT DES SCIENCES DU COMPORTEMENT**

- Je vous ai fais des crêpes, annonça toute souriante Emily en entrant dans la cuisine du bureau. Et j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour les garnir. Confiture, pâte à tartiner, sucre, sucre glace et même de la chantilly, dit elle en disposant les ingrédients sur la table.

- Oh la stop! fit Morgan. Tu veux nous tuer ou quoi?

Emily le regarda surprise.

- OK, lui répondit elle, c'est pas mal de sucreries, mais pour l'instant tu n as aucun problème de cholestérol, il me semble.

- Je ne parlais pas de tout ce sucre, mais de tes crêpes.

Elle examina le plat où elle avait disposée ses crêpes.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elles ont ?

- Attend à chaque fois que tu m'invite tu te fais livrer le repas parce que tu es nulle en cuisine. Et tu veux nous faire avaler un truc que tu as toi-même préparé ?

Elle lui sourit.

- D accord c est vrai que je suis nulle mais les crêpes je sais les faire. En fait je sais préparer tout un tas de truc que j'aime. Des crêpes, des nems, des gâteaux plein de chocolat… des cocktails…mais ne me demande pas la cuisson d'une dinde ou d'un gigot. Tu goûte quand même ? lui demanda t'elle en lui tendant le plat.

- Moi j'en prend une, s'exclama Garcia qui venait d'arriver. Et n'écoute pas cet idiot. Je suis sur qu'elles sont délicieuses.

- Merci c'est bon d'être soutenue dans le monde impitoyable qu'est celui de ce département.

- De rien trésor.

- Hé, s'écria Morgan, je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle ne tente pas d'expériences culinaires sur nous.

- Laisse tomber Emily, dit JJ en se versant du sucre sur sa crêpe. Cet homme n'est qu'un macho qui doit passer son temps à dire à ses conquêtes que leur cuisine ne vaut pas celle de sa maman.

- Ce qui est parfaitement juste, répondit Derek en riant

Rossi entra a son tour dans l'espace dédié au repas.

- Des crêpes ? J'adore ça. Qui les a faites ?

- C'est moi, annonça fièrement Emily

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, dit Reid, et elles sont délicieuses. Je vais même en prendre une autre.

Prentiss était ravi du succès de sa surprise. Elle vit Hotch assit dans son bureau. _« Je vais lui en monter » _Elle prépara une assiette et un café noir, puis elle monta jusqu'au bureau de Hotch et frappa trois petits coups à la porte.

- Entrez

- Petit déjeuner maison, dit elle en souriant

Il la dévisagea un instant et regarda l assiette qu'elle posait sur un coin de son bureau.

- C'est toi qui les a faites ? demanda t il en haussant les sourcils

Elle prit un air exaspérer et lui répondit :

- C'est aussi incroyable que ça que je puisse savoir faire des crêpes. Ok mes talents culinaires sont limités… très limités même, mais faut pas exagérer.

Hotch ne savait que répondre. En arrivant ce matin il avait décidé d'éviter le plus possible Prentiss, voir même de l'ignorer gentiment. Si il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait penser à elle avant de penser à eux il fallait qu'il se montre ferme. _« Bon tu n'avais pas prévu le coup des crêpes faites maison. »_

- Merci Prentiss mais j'ai déjà déjeuné ce matin et je n ai pas faim.

_« Faux et archi-faux, tu crève de faim mais tu ne toucheras pas à cette assiette. »_

- Oh, fit-elle déçue. Ce n'est pas grave, quoi qu'il en soit, s'il en reste ce soir vous pourrez les ramener à Jack. Il adore ça.

_« Non ne cède pas Aaron, trouve une parade. »_

- Justement je voudrais qu'il arrête de manger toutes ces cochonneries, c'est une mauvaise habitude.

- Ces cochonneries, répéta Emily perplexe.

- Oui. Maintenant excuse moi mais j'ai beaucoup de travail. Et tu dois en avoir de ton côté aussi Prentiss.

Emily ne comprenait pas. Qu'est ce qu'il a ce matin ? Elle se ressaisit et songea à récupérer l'assiette sur le bureau.

- Je vous les laisse au cas où vous changeriez d'avis, lui dit-elle

_« Et si elles ne vous plaisent pas vous n aurez cas les jeter vous-même » _pensa t'elle en refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle redescendit l'escalier et s'installa derrière son ordinateur. Elle avait un rapport à taper. _« La barbe ! » _Elle allait soudoyé Reid pour qu'il lui fasse. Elle restait stupéfaite par l'attitude de son patron. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Depuis plusieurs mois elle avait eu l'impression qu'il appréciait les petites attentions qu'elle leur apportait à lui et à Jack. Elle avait même cru qu'il était déçu qu'elle ne puisse les accompagner hier soir. Et aujourd'hui il traitait ses crêpes de « cochonneries ». _« Ne t en formalise pas Emily. Il doit être dans ses mauvais jours_. »

* * *

Hotch leva le nez de ses dossiers et son regard se posa sur l'assiette qu'Emily avait laissé. Il avait peut être été un peu dur avec elle.

C est vrai que Jack adorait les crêpes…lui aussi. Il regarda les deux petites crêpes qu'elle lui avait préparé. Une au chocolat, une à la confiture de fraise. Une fourchette et un couteau posé à côté. Elle avait déposé trois touches de chantilly entre les crêpes. Devant ce petit geste qu'Emily avait eu, il senti son cœur fondre. Depuis plus d'une heure qu'elle attendait d'être mangée, la crème fouettée avais coulé. Il ne voulait pas les jeter, mais il ne pouvait pas y toucher non plus. _« Si tu les mange, tu accepte encore une fois qu'elle s occupe de toi_ » Non. Il les laisserait ainsi et les jetterait une fois l'équipe rentrée chez elle.

* * *

Toc toc. Un petit cognement contre la porte lui fit relever la tête. 22h15. Il était grand temps de rentrer à la maison. Emily passa la tête par le battant de la porte.

- Bonsoir, dit elle

- Bonsoir, tu n'est pas encore partie?

- Non je m'en vais, je voulais vous souhaiter une bonne soirée et…

Elle vit les crêpes qui n'avait pas bougé depuis ce matin.

- …et voila c est tout, reprit elle

- Merci et bonne soirée à toi aussi.

Elle allait partir mais elle fit demi-tour et se lança :

- Hotch en fait…voila je voulais vous dire, si un soir vous voulez retourner à la patinoire avec Jack, je serais très heureuse de vous accompagner. Ok, poursuivi t'elle, ça fais longtemps que je ne suis pas montée sur des patins mais il doit me rester encore quelques…

- Je crois que nous n'y retournerons pas dans l'immédiat, la coupa Hotch.

- Ah bon…ce n est pas grave dans ce cas…

- Tu devrais y aller avec tes amis d'hier soir, lui dit-il sèchement. Tu t'y amusera sûrement

Emily fut totalement déboussolée par cette remarque. Ses amis ? Elle n'avait pas d'amis ! Juste quelques copains qu'elle ne voyait jamais à cause de son boulot, qui l'empêchait d'être là pour les anniversaires, mariages et autres fêtes et soirées.

- Alors c'est ça, vous m'en voulez de ne pas être venue hier soir ? Croyez moi j'aurais préféré passer ma soirée avec vous et Jack au lieu de me faire tripoter toute la nuit par un gros lourdingue qui ne m'a lâché qu'au moment où je lui ai claqué la porte du taxi à la figure ! J'aurais annulé si j'avais connu vos projets plus tôt et…

- Non c'est très bien comme ça. Tu as ta vie. Jack et moi avons les nôtres et c'est mieux ainsi. Vis ta vie Emily et ne te soucie plus de nous… il…il…il est temps que tu nous laisse vivre, fini t'il sèchement.

A l'expression d'Emily, il se mordit les lèvres.

_« Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ? » _pensa t il.

Elle était sur le point de craquer mais sa fierté l'empêchait de pleurer.

- Que je vous laisse vivre c'est ça ? reprit elle doucement. Très bien agent Hotchner, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous dérangerais plus.

Sur ces mots, elle sorti et claqua la porte du bureau. Assis dans son fauteuil, il l'a vit descendre en hâte les escaliers et enfiler son manteau. Le temps qu'elle range ses affaires dans son sac, des larmes se mirent a couler le long de ses joues. _« Va la consoler et dit lui que tu regrettes tes paroles » _lui souffla sa conscience. Le cœur brisé à la vue des larmes d'Emily, Aaron fit le choix de ne pas bouger. _« C'est pour son bien, c'est pour son bien_ » se répéta t'il dans sa tête.

* * *

_Samedi matin..._

- On a une affaire, dit JJ en posant le dossier sur le bureau de Morgan. Emily ça va ?

Celle ci sortie de ses pensée et lui adressa un grand sourire, qu'elle trouva elle-même peut convaincant.

- Oui JJ merci.

- Vraiment ? demanda Jennifer suspicieuse.

- Oui vraiment.

Alors qu'elle suivait JJ et Morgan en salle de réunion, elle appréhendait déjà de croiser Hotch après leur conversation d'hier soir. Elle n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit. Trop de tension, de question l'avait assailli. Elle avait été blessée par les propos de Hotch. Il lui avait demandé de ne plus se préoccuper de lui, de Jack.

Pourtant ces derniers mois, il lui avait semblé que son chef l'appréciait et aimait passer du temps avec elle. Ils avaient passé des bons moments avec Jack, Hotch avait même été drôle à plusieurs reprises, chose qu'Emily n'aurait jamais imaginé. Elle avait du trop s'imposer et ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il en avait marre de la voir si souvent. _« Tu t'es bien plantée Emi! » _

Toute l'équipe était déjà installée dans la salle et forcément le seul siège libre autour de la table, était voisin avec celui de Hotch. _« Non, non et non! Je ne m'assoie pas là. Je n ai qu'a rester debout… mieux je vais m'appuyer négligemment contre la table où se trouve le fax. Voila. Comme ça j'ai l'air décontracté, naturelle…très a l'aise. Voila pour vous Hotchner ! »_

- Qu'est ce qui se passe JJ ? demanda Rossi

- On a deux petites filles retrouvées morte deux jours après leur enlèvement, à une semaine d'intervalle. Elles ont disparu à Seattle et ont les a retrouvé près de Issaquah.

- Il parcourt de nombreux kilomètres pour se débarrasser des corps. Pourquoi, fit Morgan.

- Peut être qu'il pense qu'on mettra plus de temps à les retrouver…répondit Reid.

- Non ça ne colle pas avec le reste, dit une voix.

Tous se retournèrent vers l'entrée de la salle et dévisagèrent l'inconnue qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, blonde et élancée entra dans la pièce.

- Bonjour, dit elle en avançant d'un pas sur.

- Salut Sam, fit Hotch en lui serrant la main. Voici l'inspecteur Samantha Cain, dit il à l'adresse de ses équipiers. Elle s'occupe du district où les enlèvements ont eu lieu et c'est elle qui est chargée de l'enquête. Sam, voici l'agent Derek Morgan, le Docteur Reid, Dave que tu connais déjà et les agents Jennifer Jarreau, Penelope Garcia et Emily Prentiss.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance et pardonnez mon intervention.

- Ce n'est rien, fit Reid

- Assied toi, lui dit Hotch en lui laissant son siège.

Il se rapprocha du bureau où Emily c était assise. _« Non, non, ne m'approchez pas_ » pensa t'elle.

- Bien, annonça Cain, pour reprendre l hypothèse du Docteur Reid, je pense que notre homme ne cherche pas à cacher les corps. Il les abandonne aux abords d'une route qui traverse une forêt et si, il suit un peu les actualités, il doit savoir que toutes les polices du district sont à la recherche des enfants. Les deux fillettes, Annie Spend et Brittany Seymour, ont disparu un vendredi après midi et leur corps ont été découvert le lundi matin.

JJ fit défiler sur le tableau des photos d'Annie Spend tandis que l'inspecteur Cain poursuivait.

- Annie a été enlevé un vendredi alors qu'elle rentrait de chez une amie qui habite à deux maisons de la sienne. Sa mère c'est inquiétée de ne pas la voir arrivée.

- Annie, continua JJ est une petite fille aux long cheveux blond, yeux bleus, elle a 8 ans et vit avec ses deux parents dans une banlieue chic de la ville.

- Brittany, reprit Cain, a été également kidnappée un vendredi pendant qu'elle jouait avec sa petite sœur de deux ans, Claire, dans le jardin de ses grands parents.

- Annie et Brittany ne vont pas à la même école, ne vivent pas dans le même quartier, poursuivit Hotch, ne pratique aucune activité commune. La seule chose qui les rapproche c'est ça, dit il en désignant le tableau.

JJ venait d'afficher une photo de Brittany qui alla se coller à celle d Annie.

- Brittany, fit Rossi, est blonde, cheveux long et elle a les yeux bleus.

- Cela va au-delà de simple traits communs, reprit Emily. Ces deux enfants se ressemblent énormément. Les yeux, les cheveux, d'accord mais elles ont aussi les mêmes pommettes, le même sourire, la forme du nez est quasi similaire…ce sont presque des copies conforme l'une de l autre.

Rossi poursuivi derrière elle.

- Elles se ressemblent énormément, notre tueur est à la recherche d'un type de petite filles bien précis. Ces enfants doivent lui rappeler quelqu'un, une fillette qu'il a connu et sur laquelle il fantasme.

- Elles ont un physique commun c'est évident mais quelqu'un a-t-il une idée sur ça, dit Cain en désignant les photos que le rétroprojecteur venait d afficher.

- Nom de Dieu, fit Garcia.

- Il les…pardon je cherche un mot plus adéquate mais…il les…transforme? demanda Morgan

- Oui, répondit Cain. Il teint leurs cheveux en brun, les coupes, change leurs vêtements et surtout il leurs fait subir d'horrible tortures. Brulures, coupures etagression sexuelle. On a prélevé des traces d ADN sur les corps d'Annie et de Brittany mais il n'y a aucune correspondance dans notre base de donnée.

- Je vais voir si je peux élargir la recherche, ajouta Garcia

- Pourquoi cette transformation ? s'interrogea Reid

- Je n'en sais rien, dit Hotch mais il nous reste jusqu''a lundi matin pour retrouver cette petite fille.

Le portrait d'une autre enfant blonde apparut.

- Elle s'appelle Becky Newman et a disparu hier soir.

- Mettons nous au boulot, conclu Morgan

* * *

Dans le jet Emily prit place à côté de Rossi. Hotch et Cain leur faisais face.

- Ce type enlève ces enfants près de Seattle pour les emmener jusqu' à Issaquah. Pourquoi ? demanda Morgan

- Agent Prentiss une idée ? fit Cain. Agent Prentiss ?

Emily se reconnecta avec la réalité. Quoi ? Une idée ? _« Oublie tout et concentre toi sur cette petite fille »_

- Ma première idée est qu'il travaille peut être à Seattle la semaine. Il doit avoir un domicile à Issaquah et rentre là bas le week end. Il enlève les enfants en sortant de son boulot, les emmène avec lui, les torture pendant les deux jours suivants et les tue avant de repartir travailler le lundi

- C est une possibilité, en effet.

- Il doit posséder une maison à Issaquah, poursuivi Emily. Il vit surement dans un endroit tranquille ou il peut passer ces deux jours avec ses victimes. C'est un célibataire qui vit seul et il doit avoir la trentaine bien tassée. Et bien évidemment c'est un tordu de la pire espèce.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ces transformations qu'il fait subir aux enfants ? interrogea JJ.

- Elles sont pour lui nécessaire à la réalisation d'un fantasme. Reste à trouver lequel, répondit Reid. Inspecteur Cain je vois dans le rapport d'autopsie qu'Annie avait des rougeurs au niveau des yeux. Vous savez ce que c'est ?

- Le médecin n'a pas pu nous le dire. La petite a du beaucoup pleurer. Cela peut expliquer les irritations.

- Oui, fit Reid. En fait je me disais que si notre tueur voulais accomplir totalement son fantasme, peut être qu'en plus de leur couper et teindre les cheveux, il leur mets des lentilles de contact colorer de type jetable que l'on trouve en grande surface.

- D'ou les irritations ? demanda Hotch

- Oui certaines personnes ne les supportent pas car leurs yeux ne sécrètent pas suffisamment de larmes pour les tolérer. Et cela peut entrainer des irritations voir même des œdèmes de la cornée.

- Et Brittany les aurais supportée, elle ? fit Rossi

- C'est possible. Ou alors notre tueur ne lui a pas mise mais cela aurais rompu son schéma. Je pense plutôt qu'elle les a mieux supporter qu'Annie.

- Mais on les aurait retrouvées sur elle dans ce cas, dit Morgan

- Il pense peut être que c'est un moyen de remonter jusqu'à lui. Si il les a acheté en pharmacie il peut penser que cela le rend identifiable.

- Pourquoi s'embêter avec tout ça, s'enquéri Emily. Il kidnappe ces jeunes filles blondes aux yeux bleus pour les rendre brunes, leurs mettre des lentilles ? Pourquoi ne pas kidnapper directement des enfants correspondant a ses envies ?

- Des fillettes brunes aux cheveux courts, fit Morgan

- Oui, il doit y avoir des tas de petites filles qui correspondent d'avantage à ces désirs.

- Cette transformation est une étape importante de son mode opératoire. Elle signifie quelque chose pour lui. La coloration, la coupe de cheveux, c est beaucoup de temps passé auprès de ces enfants, ajouta Hotch.

Emily n'aimait pas travailler sur ce genre d'affaires. Les autres étaient toujours horribles, mais celles concernant les enfants…elle ne supportait pas l'idée que l'on puisse vouloir leur faire tant de mal. Pour la première fois elle se senti vraiment mal dans cette avion. Elle cru qu'elle allait être malade. Et puis cette sensation de malaise qui lui collait à la peau. Cain la regardait et étrangement, Emily senti que derrière le sourire de façade la femme la regardait méchamment. _« Tu psychote ma pauvre ! Ressaisi toi » _

- Bon comment on s'organise ? Morgan, Rossi et moi ont pourrait aller a Yakima voir les scènes de crime pendant que vous vous occupez des familles et du médecin légiste, demanda t'elle en fixant Hotch droit dans les yeux

- ça me semble être une bonne idée, approuva Morgan.

- Oui, acquiesça Hotch, mal à l aise sous le regard d'Emily.

_« Bien fait »_ pensa t'elle. Au moins on est deux !

- Si je peux me permettre, demanda Cain, je pense que l'agent Prentiss devrait se joindre a nous et retrouver l'un de mes agents a Seattle. Il s'appelle Brian Collins et c'est l'un de mes meilleurs éléments. Il a amassé beaucoup d'infos sur les trois filles et sur leur famille. Il va avoir besoin d'aide et je voudrais que vous vous plongiez avec lui dans le passé de nos victimes. Morgan et Rossi se débrouilleront très bien sans vous.

_"Je suis en pleine hallucination ou quoi?"_ s'interrogea Emily. C'est elle qui donne les ordres maintenant. Et Hotch ? C'est lui le patron, non ? De nouveau elle le regarda attendant une réaction.

- Hotch qu'en pensez-vous ? fini t'elle par lui demander

- Aaron, je pense que c'est une bonne idée, non ?demanda Samantha Cain en lui souriant et en posant sa main sur l'avant bras de Hotchner

- Oui, oui faisons comme ça, dit il légèrement gêné.

_« Mais c'est pas vrai » _eu envie de s'écrier Emily !_ « Mais quel dégonflé ! »_

- Bien dans ce cas j'irais rejoindre Mr Collins, rumina t'elle en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

Bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle regarda avec mépris Hotch une dernière fois, puis tourna la tête vers le hublot. Elle passa la fin du voyage à regarder les nuages sous elle.

**Voila si vous avez des conseils ou des avis a me donner que cela soit sur l'histoire, l'écriture ou la syntaxe je suis preneuse. Si vous avez aimé je posterais la suite prochainement.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut a tous! Tout d'abord un grand merci a tous ceux qui ont laissé un petit commentaire, ça me touche beaucoup et ça motive a publier la suite! Merci merci! **

**Sinon loulou1217 pour répondre a ta question...oui il est con! :D**

**Et Manon, merci,merci beaucoup pour tes conseils. Bon allez je vous laisse lire cette petite suite.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE II: Qui t'aime te fais pleurer, qui te haïs te fais rire. **_Molière_

Arrivé à Seattle, ils descendirent du jet pour rejoindre leurs voitures respectives. L'une d'elles emmènerait Rossi et Morgan à Issaqua. Emily suivait le mouvement quand Dave l'attrapa par le bras.

- Prentiss, ça va ? lui demanda t'il

- Hum hum, fit-elle.

- Tu en es sûr ? Il y a un problème avec Hotch ?

- Non, fit elle un peu trop rapidement. Aucun problème.

- Vraiment ? Tant mieux. Ne t'en fais pas pour Samantha, elle est comme ça, toujours à vouloir imposer ses choix et ses décisions par n'importe quel moyen.

Emily regarda Cain qui marchait loin devant, auprès de Hotchner. Ils se parlaient en riant.

- Vous la connaissez depuis longtemps ? demanda t-elle a Rossi.

- Une vingtaine d'années, dit il.

- Waouh en effet ça fais un moment. Mais vous n'avez pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier, non ?

Rossi marqua une pause avant de lui répondre.

- Disons que j'ai un peu de mal avec les femmes arrogantes et autoritaires.

- Et c'est son cas ?

- Tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué ? se moqua t'il gentiment.

Emily le regarda en souriant.

- Si

- A plus tard, dit il en rejoignant Morgan qui l'attendait à la voiture

- Rossi ?

- Quoi ?

- Merci.

Il lui sourit à son tour et Emily s'empressa de rejoindre les autres membres de l'équipe.

* * *

**Commissariat de Seattle**

- Bien installons nous et mettons nous au boulot, déclara Hotch. Reid, établis un profil géographique et JJ vois où Garcia en est avec les résultats d'ADN. Demande lui aussi de voir si elle trouve d'autres enlèvement similaires.

- Ok, lui répondit Jennifer en sortant son téléphone.

- Agent Prentiss, fit Cain, je vous présente l'agent Collins.

Devant elle se tenait un homme, agé d'une trentaine d'année.

- Enchantée, répondu Emily a l'adresse de celui-ci.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Merci de venir nous filer un coup de main. Je vous laisse poser vos affaires et on se met au boulot.

- D'accord, je me dépeche.

- Bien, dit Samantha à l'adresse de Collins, commencez par vous rendre chez les Spend. Aaron allons voir la famille de Brittany, et celle de Becky.

* * *

Hotch fut soulagé de constater que Collins était un homme costaud. _« Au moins, Emily_ _ne risque rien. » _Il avait approuvé l'idée de Samantha, celle que Prentiss devait rester avec eux à Seattle plutôt que d'aller courir sur les scènes de crimes. Il la connaissait et savait qu'elle était douée pour se retrouver dans une situation délicate, tel qu'un face à face avec un psychopathe. Au moins, tant qu'elle restait dans ce bureau, elle était en sécurité. C'était ridicule il le savait, il n'allait pas pouvoir la surveiller éternellement, mais son cauchemar lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire. _« Tu deviens fou, Aaron », _pensa t il en suivant Cain.

* * *

Dans la voiture, Brian Collins eu le temps en à peine quinze minutes de lui apprendre qu'il adorait le rock, les glaces au caramel, qu'il était devenu flic en suivant l'exemple de son père qui l'était lui-même, qu'il avait un chien qui s'appelait Boss, et qu'il travaillait depuis près de trois ans avec Cain. Emily se retrouva à lui dire autant de chose sur elle sans trop savoir comment il s'y était pris pour la faire parler. Elle rit même à deux ou trois reprises, ce qui lui fit un bien fou. _« C'est vraiment quelqu'un de sympa…et bel homme en plus »_ se surprit elle a penser.

Elle le détailla discrètement. Veste en cuir et jean noir. Le noir pour paraître plus grand. Au premier regard, elle lui aurait bien ajouté cinq ou six centimètres à sa véritable taille. Il ne devait être guère plus grand qu'elle en réalité. Elle n'était pas petite non plus bien sûr. Bon face à Reid ou Hotchner qui faisait une tête de plus qu'elle, on l'aurait prise pour une demi portion. Hotch… _« Pense à autre chose bon sang! »_

Elle se concentra sur Brian à ses côté. Il était l'image même qu'Emily avait des surfeurs. Elle n'osa pas lui demander s'il venait de Californie. Avec sa peau halée, ses cheveux mi-long blond et son sourire lumineux. _« Peut être qu'il se fait faire des blanchiments_ _»_ songea t elle. _« Tais toi, tu pourrais toi-même tourner de la pub pour du dentifrice.»_

Collins s'arrêta devant une petite maison blanche dans une résidence pavillonnaire tranquille.

- C'est ici.

Ils descendirent, ou plutôt Brian descendit et couru pour lui ouvrir sa portière.

- Waouh et galant avec ça, s'exclama Emily en souriant.

Ils sonnèrent à la porte et un homme d'environs trente ans leur ouvrit.

- Mr Spend ? demanda Collins

- C'est moi, répondit l'homme aux traits tirés par le manque de sommeil.

- Je suis l'agent Collins et voici l'agent Prentiss. Nous sommes du FBI et nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions.

Monsieur Spend ne prit pas la peine de répondre et leur fit signe de les suivre dans le salon.

- Asseyez-vous, je vais chercher ma femme Ashley. Elle doit être dans le jardin.

Ils s'assirent tous deux sur le canapé. Le couple revint quelques instants après. La femme éteignit sa cigarette dans un cendrier et vint s'asseoir en face d'eux.

_« Elle n'a même pas trente ans et elle vient d'enterrer sa fille_ » pensa tristement Emily.

- Mme Spend, dit elle, nous sommes navrés de devoir vous soumettre une nouvelle fois à ces questions mais vous devez savoir qu'on a retrouvé une autre petite fille lundi dernier.

La femme hocha la tête.

- Malheureusement, poursuivi Emily, une autre enfant est portée disparu depuis hier soir et nous pensons qu'elle a été enlevé par le même individu.

- Oh mon Dieu ce n'est pas possible, dit elle en sanglotant.

- Mme Spend je sais que tout cela est difficile pour vous mais peut être que vous et votre mari, vous pourriez nous aider à la retrouver.

- Oui bien sûr, fit Mr Spend. Nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons pour sauver cette pauvre petite.

- Merci

- Avez-vous déjà vu cette petite fille ou ses parents, demanda Collins en leur montrant une photo de Becky et de ses parents.

- Oh c'est pas vrai, elle lui ressemble tant, fit Ashley Spend en fondant en larme.

- Vous l'avez déjà vue ? répéta Emily

- Non…non je suis désolée, répondit la femme

- Vous en êtes sûr ? Pensez aux endroits que vous fréquentez souvent. Le supermarché, la boulangerie, le tabac où vous achetez vos cigarettes. Cela peut paraître des lieux anodins mais est-il possible que vous ayez croisé ces personnes ou peut être celles-ci, fit Emily en lui montrant une photo de la famille Seymour.

- Non, vraiment je regrette, je ne vois pas, fit elle en serrant la main de son mari qui s'installait près d'elle.

- Très bien. Parlez-moi d'Annie. C'était une petite fille très jolie et elle devait avoir pleins d'amis

- Oui, dit la femme entre deux sanglots.

- J'en étais sûr. Vous deviez connaître la plupart de ses copains et copines.

- Oui

- Pensez à ses amis, à leurs familles, pensez aux amis de son école mais aussi à ceux de son club d'équitation. Elle faisait du cheval n'est ce pas ?

- Oui depuis deux ans.

- Réfléchissez à toutes ces personnes calmement, en prenant votre temps. Le facteur, le prof d'équitation, un commerçant chez qui Annie aimait passer du temps… quelqu'un vous parait avoir eu un comportement étrange vis-à-vis d'elle. Un regard trop insistant, un geste déplacé ?

- Non je ne vois rien.

- Très bien ce n'est pas grave.

Emily et Brian se levèrent et regagnèrent la porte suivi du jeune couple.

En partant Mme Spend saisi la main d'Emily :

- Nous allons priés pour que vous retrouviez cette petite fille saine et sauve.

Emily la remercia.

_« Vos prières ne seront pas de trop »_ songea t'elle en regagnant la voiture.

* * *

**Commissariat de Seattle**

Ils retrouvèrent Hotch, Cain, JJ et Reid dans une salle où Spencer avait installé une carte géographique.

- Ils n'ont jamais vu la famille Newman, ni les Seymour, annonça Cooper. En tout cas ils ne s'en souviennent pas.

- Les Seymour et les Newman ne se rappellent pas non plus les avoir rencontré, confirma Cain.

- Nous avons vu Cheryl Stilman, la maman de Sophie. C'est chez elle qu'Annie a passé l'après midi, le jour de sa disparition, ajouta Emily. Annie est partie de chez eux à 17h30. Il n'y a même pas cinquante mètre entre les deux maisons.

- Becky a été enlevé sur le chemin de l'école. Elle habite à moins de cent mètres de celle- ci, nota Hotch

- C'était une habitude pour elle de rentrer seule ? demanda Emily.

- Non, lui répondit il. En temps normal elle rentre avec sa voisine Alice mais elle était malade hier et Becky est rentrée toute seule.

- Tout comme Brittany et Annie, on ne peut pas dire que notre homme ai eu des facilités a les enlever parce qu'il connaissait leurs habitudes.

- Non, fit Cain dans les trois cas notre homme ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui allait se passer. Annie rentrait seule de chez sa voisine mais ce n'était que la deuxième fois en près de trois semaines, Becky revenait de l'école exceptionnellement non accompagnée et le tueur ne pouvait pas prévoir que le père de Brittany déposerait ses filles chez leurs grands parents parce qu'il avait une urgence au bureau.

- Comment est ce qu'il s'y prend pour les enlever alors, questionna JJ. Il les surveille, patiente et attend le bon moment ?

- Si il passe sa journée a les guetter, dit Emily, cela signifie qu'il ne travaille pas.

- Seattle, fit Reid compte 602.000 habitants mais sa surface métropolitaine s'étend à 3.427.200 personnes. La population est à 73% blanche. Les trois familles vivent dans des quartiers très différents. Les Spend ont des revenus modérés alors que les Newman et les Seymour appartiennent a une classe sociale plus élevée. Annie et Becky fréquentent des écoles publics qui se trouvent ici, dit il en marquant un point rouge sur la carte, alors que Brittany est inscrite dans une école privée sur ce secteur, termina t'il en marquant un autre point. Et au fait vous saviez que l'exposition universelle qui a eu lieu en 1909, concernant la zone Alaska constitue en partie le campus de Yukon, l'université de Washington ?

Ils le regardèrent, tous les cinq perplexe.

- Il est sérieux là, demanda Collins en interrogeant Jennifer du regard.

- Très serieux. Non Reid, fit JJ, on ne le savait pas mais si un jour je participe à un jeu concourt je suis sur que ça pourra m'aider.

- Tu me remercieras à ce moment là, dit Spencer en souriant.

- Elle n'y manquera pas j'en suis certain, reprit Hotch en fronçant les sourcils. Bon notre homme ne travail pas ou alors il a un boulot de nuit, un emploi aux horaires décalés.

- Un peu comme nous, ajouta Collins

- Oui, on peut dire ça. S'il est au chômage cela signifie qu'il a de faibles revenus et qu'il doit rouler dans une vieille voiture, pas trop miteuse non plus sinon il risquerait de se faire contrôler. Même si il travail, sa voiture doit se fondre dans le décor, il ne roulera pas dans une voiture neuve et voyante, disons que cela peut être un véhicule de type utilitaire. Pas un Van, c'est trop identifiable.

- Il doit avoir du mal à se retrouver face à une femme. Il doit être très timide et renfermé et les femmes doivent lui donner un sentiment d'infériorité, poursuivi Emily. Il n'arrive pas a s'imposer face à elles et les seules personne face à qui il obtient un sentiment de pouvoir sont ces fillettes. Les femmes lui font peur mais il doit réussir à donner le change vis-à-vis de ses amis ou collègues, s'il en a. Il doit se forcer à rire aux blagues vaseuses mais n'en raconte jamais.

Elle garda le silence quelques secondes avant de reprendre:

- Je vais aller voir le médecin légiste qui a autopsié les corps, pour savoir ce qu'il peut nous apprendre. JJ tu m'accompagne ?

- Ok, lui répondit l'intéressée.

- Agent Prentiss, vous devriez continuer à fouiller dans les emplois du temps des familles. L'agent Collins vous aidera, lui dit Samantha

_« Oublie-moi » _soupira Emily

- Je crois que l'agent Collins peut se débrouiller sans moi le temps que j'aille à la morgue. Je l'aiderais à mon retour. JJ on y va ? On a déja perdu assez de temps.

- Je suis prête.

Elles sortirent toutes les deux de la pièce. D'un dernier coup d'œil, Emily vit Cain qui semblait trembler de colère.

* * *

- Je prends le volant, fit Emily

- D'accord.

Elles roulaient depuis à peine trente seconde que JJ lui dit :

- Bon tu me racontes ?

- Te raconter quoi ?

- Ce qui se passe avec Hotch.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, menti Emily.

JJ laissa échapper un rire et la regarda de ses grands yeux bleus.

- Ecoute je ne suis peut être pas profiler, mais tu es mon amie et je vois bien qu'il c'est passé quelque chose. Vous vous adressez à peine la parole alors qu'en temps normal vous êtes plutôt proche.

- On n'est pas proche, s'écria Emily

- Bien sûr que si. Depuis la mort d'Haley vous vous êtes énormément rapproché. Et c'est bien pour toi comme pour lui.

Emily garda le silence et se concentra sur la route.

- Tu lui as beaucoup apporté Emily. Il se remet rapidement de toute cette affaire, alors qu'on aurait tous parié qu'il toucherait le fond.

Prentiss attrapa ses lunettes de soleil et les posa sur son nez. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. _« Oh JJ si tu savais, moi aussi j'ai cru que c'était bien mais_ _non »_

- Sans parler de Jack, reprit Jennifer. De toute évidence tu sais y faire avec les enfants.

- …

- Il est complètement sous ton charme

- …

- Tu pense à quoi ?

- Au fait que j'aurais mieux fais de partir à la morgue avec Reid. Il est moins bavard, pose moins de question, sûrement parce qu'il sait que je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce qu'il me dit.

- Hey ! fit JJ. Moi je te dis ce que je pense. Tu as séduit le fils, charmé le père,…

- Stop ! Je n'ai pas charmé Hotch loin de là crois moi.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui

- Si tu le dis. Tu ne me diras rien sur l'origine de ta dispute avec lui, hein ? la pressa JJ

- Non. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je te connais, je sais que tu t'empresseras d'en parler à Pénélope, qui te jurera qu'elle sait garder un secret et au final quand je rentrerais à Quantico, même la caissière de mon supermarché sera au courant de cette dispute.

- Au moins tu as avoué que vous aviez eu une dispute.

- Hahaha, rétorqua Emily.

Le silence s'installa quelques minutes dans la voiture

- C'est vraiment de plus en plus dur de travailler sur ce genre d'affaires, fini par dire Emily

- Oui ces pauvres petites.

- Comment peut on…laisse tomber. J'imagine que depuis la naissance d'Henry c'est encore pire pour toi.

- Oui, c 'est vrai. Le fait d'être maman, de voir mon fils grandir, de savourer tout l'amour qu'il me donne, je n'arrive pas a comprendre comment un être humain peut vouloir briser tant de bonheur.

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants avant de reprendre

- Et toi Emily, tu y songe ?

- A toutes ces horreurs ? Nuit et jour et…

- Non pas à ça. A vouloir devenir maman ?

- J'en ai très envie… Pour être honnête je pense même à devenir maman dans un avenir proche.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Mais l'adoption c'est long et compliquée. Les démarches n'en finissent pas et en tant que femme célibataire c'est encore plus difficile.

- Pourquoi veux-tu adopter ? C'est quelque chose de magnifique certe mais tu ne veux pas d'enfant à toi ?

- Si j'adorerais mais tu vois il me manque une chose importante pour cela. Disons que niveau relation amoureuse je touche le fond, les abysses.

- Attend un peu les choses vont changer.

- Non je ne crois pas JJ

- Ok alors je suis ton amie donc tu vas suivre mon conseil. Si rien ne change d'ici disons… les six prochains mois, on en reparlera et je t'aiderais dans les démarches. Mais pour l'instant laisse venir les choses.

Emily la regarda en souriant.

- Si tu le dis JJ.

* * *

**Morgue de Seattle**

- Bien, fit le médecin légiste, les deux enfants ont été étranglées à l'aide d'une corde et leur mort est lié à l'asphyxie. Elles ont été torturé à de nombreuses reprises. Brûlures, coupures avec ce qui ressemble à un canif, viol… leur mort remonte à la veille de la découverte des corps. Je dirais qu'il les a tués le dimanche soir vers 21h30-22h00.

- Qu'est ce que vous pouvez nous dire au sujet de la couleur des cheveux ? demanda JJ.

- D'après les analyses il s'agit d'une coloration bon marché que l'on trouve dans tout un tas de supermarché.

- L'un de nos collègues a soumis une hypothèse concernant les irritations des yeux d'Annie Spend. Il pense que cela pourrait être dû au port de lentilles de contact.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé. En fait maintenant que vous le dites…c'est tout a fais possible que les lentilles soit à l'origine de ces rougeurs.

- Est ce que vous pouvez nous dire, intervint Emily, si l'assassin a coupé les cheveux des jeunes filles après ou avant leur mort.

- Avant. Et je ne suis pas coiffeur, mais il s'agit d'un travail bien fait, les cheveux ont été teint et coupé avec soin. Le truc plutôt inhabituel c'est que j ai trouvé du mercurochrome sur les blessures des victimes.

- Du mercurochrome ? répéta Emily

- Oui. Sur les blessures. Ainsi que des pansements. J'y ai trouvé des traces d'ADN que j'ai fais analysé mais cela n'a rien donné. Quand aux vêtements avec lesquels il les habille, ils sont propres, j'ai prélevé des résidus de lessive. Malheureusement trop commune pour vous être utile.

Emily regarda JJ. Qu'est ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier ?

* * *

Emily décrocha son téléphone.

- Emily, c'est Dave.

- Salut. Alors comment c'est Issaquah au mois de Janvier ?

- Jolie paysage. On est arrivée à l'endroit ou l'on a retrouvé le corps d'Annie.

- Ok. Je suis en voiture avec JJ. On quitte le médecin légiste à l'instant.

- D'accord. Tout se passe bien, demanda t il

Emily senti une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix de Rossi. Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre de se tracasser pour rien.

- Oui pourquoi ? lui répondit-elle

- Et avec Cain ? ajouta t il sans répondre à sa question.

- Elle m'a tout l'air d'être une garce, dit elle en adressant un clin d'oeil a JJ, mais bon je m'en accommode.

- Au moindre problème tu m'appelle d'accord.

- Oui papa, fit elle en riant. Mais ça va aller, pas de souci, je suis une grande fille.

- Je me méfie d'elle et tu dois t'en méfier aussi. Avec Hotch elle se comporte comment ?

- C'est sa meilleure amie, lui dit Emily en se concentrant sur la route. Vous me raconter ce qu'elle vous a fais pour vous rendre aussi suspicieux ?

- Pas maintenant. Plus tard. Prenez soin de vous les filles.

- Vous aussi, conclu Emily avant de raccrocher

**Voila, j'éspere que cette suite ne vous a pas déçu. Encore désolée pour les fautes, va falloir que je trouve un correcteur je crois... ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le chapitre suivant! Pour moi c'est à partir de celui ci que les choses commencent a devenir plus... croustillantes! ****Merci une nouvelle fois pour tous vos commentaires! Et un énorme merci a lolodu66350 qui a pris le temps de me relire et de corriger les fautes! La lecture en sera beaucoup plus agréable je pense! **

**CHAPITRE III :**

**De ces douces mains qui les effleure, ****De ces paroles qui les enivrent,**

**Mon cœur s'affole et mon âme pleure, ****Et la crainte froide étend son givre**

_Yves Le Guern_

Depuis deux heures qu'elle était revenue de la morgue, Emily avait le nez plongé dans des relevés bancaires que Garcia lui avait transmise. Après avoir fait le point sur sa visite chez le médecin légiste auprès de Hotch, elle avait rejoins Collins et tentait de recouper la vie des trois familles. Elle pencha la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. La fatigue, le stress, l'énervement, lui provoquait une migraine et elle se massa légèrement les tempes afin de calmer quelques instants la douleur.

- Si on faisait une pause, dit Brian en lui souriant.

- Je dois avouer que je n'aurais rien contre, lui répondit elle.

- Allez-y, fit Reid en entrant dans le bureau où ils s'étaient installés. Je prends le relais.

- Merci Reid. Je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Elle lui expliqua rapidement où elle en était et sortie rejoindre Collins qui l'attendait devant le distributeur de boissons.

- Café ? demanda-t-il. Il est infect mais vous en avez besoin.

- Va pour un café infect dans ce cas. Je n'ai rien trouvé, aucune similitude dans leurs emplois du temps, aucun lieu commun, dit-elle, sur les deux mois précédant les enlèvements.

- Rien non plus sur le troisième.

- Ils nous ont donné des emplois du temps détaillés pour chaque journée sur ces trois dernières semaines mais il n'y a rien.

- Ni supermarché, ni cinéma, coiffeur ou restaurant. Ils n'appartiennent pas à la même classe sociale et non pas les mêmes opinions politiques.

- Garcia, reprit Emily, n'a rien trouvé non plus. Elle dit que ses trois familles ne se sont sûrement jamais croisées.

- Seattle est une grande ville. C'est désespérant, souffla Brian.

- Oui et cette pauvre Becky, ajouta Emily le regard rempli de tristesse.

- Hé ! fit-il en lui passant tendrement un bras autour de ses épaules. On a encore du temps. Ne nous décourageons pas.

- Oui, lui répondit elle en souriant.

Elle était un peu gênée par ce geste affectueux. Après tout elle ne le connaissait presque pas, voir même pas du tout. Mais il l'avait fait si naturellement…Emily décida de savourer ce geste protecteur. _« C'est agréable après tout »_

- Vous connaissez Seattle? s'enquit Collins.

- Non pas très bien, avoua-t-elle en lui souriant.

- Vous savez quoi, quand on aura coincé ce détraqué et retrouvé Becky, je vous emmène voir la maison de Kurt Coben et je vous paie un vrai café dans le premier Starbucks Coffee que ce pays ait connu.

* * *

Du bureau où il se trouvait Hotch observa la scène, en fronçant les sourcils. Emily et Collins buvaient un café devant la machine automatique.

Quand il vit l'agent passer son bras autour des épaules de Prentiss, il sentit une étrange colère monter en lui. Il eut envie de sortir de la salle, d'aller trouver Brian et de lui éclater la tête dans le distributeur. De lui casser deux ou trois dents, histoire qu'il efface ce sourire satisfaisant de son visage.

En fin de compte il n'aimait pas ce type au physique de tombeur, qui devait collectionner les femmes. _« Arrogant, sûr de lui et prétentieux », _voila comment il devait être. Et c'était « son bras » qui enlaçait Emily. Et elle riait en plus. _« Evidemment il doit avoir une panoplie de blagues, toutes prêtes à sortir aux femmes, histoire de compléter la caricature. »_

- Aaron, on se remet au boulot, fit Samantha dans son dos.

- Oui, lui répondit il en refoulant ce sentiment d'agressivité.

Au même moment son téléphone sonna.

- Hotch? fit Morgan à l'autre bout du fil.

- Oui

- Bon on a vu les deux scènes de crime. Notre homme n'a pas eu à craindre d'être vu ou surpris, s'il est venu déposer les corps le dimanche soir. Il savait très bien qu'il ne risquait rien.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est une route où aux heures de pointe il doit passer une voiture toutes les dix minutes. C'est en plein milieu d'une forêt et en pleine nuit il n'y a quasiment personne qui circule ici. Mais il veut qu'on trouve les corps rapidement parce que selon l'emplacement des victimes, un conducteur ne pourrais jamais passer à côté sans les voir .Quand je roule sur la route, les cadavres des enfants se retrouvent automatiquement dans mon champ de vision.

- Il pourrait les déposer plus profondément dans la forêt mais il ne le fait pas, intervint Rossi. Cette route traverse les bois sur une quinzaine de kilomètres mais on a retrouvé les corps à moins d'un kilomètre l'un de l'autre. Cette zone à une signification particulière pour lui.

- On a un plan des habitations isolées du secteur, reprit Morgan

- Ok, fit Hotch. Fouillez de ce côté-là. Notre homme ne prendrait pas le risque de vivre au milieu de voisins et d'amis qui pourraient remarquer la présence des enfants.

* * *

Morgan et Rossi arrivèrent au commissariat en début de soirée. Ils se regroupèrent dans le bureau de Cain. Celle-ci et Collins leur firent signe qu'ils les rejoignaient dans un instant.

- On a été voir les habitants des maisons isolées du secteur, fit Morgan. On a vu trois familles, un couple de retraités, deux couples dont l'un attend un enfant, une mère de famille et ses deux enfants et un homme d'une soixantaine d'année infirme.

- Garcia sur la ligne 4, fit JJ en entrant dans la salle

Reid décrocha et mit le haut parleur.

- On t'écoute Garcia

- Alors mis gatitos, je n'ai pas grand-chose pour vous, annonça- t- elle

- Gatitos? fit Hotch

- C'est chatons en espagnol, expliqua Rossi

- Tout à fait, monsieur l'expert linguistique, répliqua Garcia. Bon j'ai recherché dans ma base de données d'autres meurtres similaires commis dans la région ou les alentours et je n'ai rien. Tout ce que j'ai c'est un meurtre non élucidé qui remonte à quasiment vingt cinq ans. Un petit garçon de 8 ans qu'on avait abusé sexuellement et battu a mort. Son corps avait été abandonné à trois kilomètres de l'endroit où l'on a retrouvé Brittany Seymour. La principale différence c'est que son corps avait été retrouvé plus profondément dans la forêt et plusieurs semaines après sa mort.

- Son nom Garcia? demanda Reid

- Anthony Bryant.

- Un cas isolé, dit Morgan.

- Sûrement, approuva Reid.

- Bon je vous ai aussi fait une petite liste d'environ deux pages et demi des plus grosses ordures de pédophiles de la région. Vous l'aurez dans exactement sept secondes ! Bye mes loulous !

- Merci Garcia.

Ils l'entendirent raccrocher et surveillèrent le fax qui commençait à imprimer la liste

- Alors jolie brune, demanda Morgan en souriant, comment s'est passé ton après midi avec ce charmant Mister Collins ?

Emily lui tira la langue, telle une enfant.

- Elle s'entend très bien avec lui, fit sèchement Hotch.

Elle fut surprise de la réaction de son patron. _« Et vous, vous m'énervez de plus en plus! »_

- Oui, répondit-elle. C'est vrai que c'est très agréable de travailler avec quelqu'un de sympathique et de souriant. Cela change de d'habitude.

- Aïe aïe aïe, dit Morgan en rigolant.

* * *

- Alors maintenant vous me dites ce qui se passe ? demanda Emily à Rossi, quand elle se retrouva seule avec lui à étudier la liste de Garcia

- Tu es bien trop curieuse jeune fille ! répondit-il en souriant

- Sûrement mon unique et plus beau défaut ! lui dit-elle en riant. Allez dites le moi ! Je saurais vous faire parler de toute manière.

- Tiens donc j'aimerais beaucoup voir ça, dit-il en se moquant gentiment. Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre?

- Disons que je vais vous harceler, parler encore et encore jusqu'à ce que vous craquiez, épuisé par le débit et le son de ma voix. Torture horrible  
mais simple et efficace. Alors ?

Rossi fixa Emily. Il adorait cette jeune femme. S'il avait eu des enfants, il aurait bien aimé avoir une fille comme elle. Il n'avait pas eu d'enfant mais  
le destin lui avait donné la chance de croiser la route de Prentiss. Il lui raconta donc, comment il avait fais la connaissance de Samantha Cain, vingt  
ans auparavant.

* * *

_« Quelque chose cloche ! »_ songea Emily.

Elle avait devant elle les photos des cadavres des deux petites filles. On les avait torturées, agressées, violentées. Puis on avait pris soin de panser leurs blessures. On avait abandonné leurs corps de manière délicate, on avait voulu les protéger des ravages de la forêt et de ses animaux. Pourquoi tant de douceur, de protection après avoir commis toutes ces atrocités. Le remord, la honte ? Possible.

_« Non il y a autre chose _»

Elle repensa au médecin légiste, à ces paroles, aux vêtements propres…  
Plus elle regardait ces photos plus son instinct lui disait qu'ils s'étaient engagés dans la mauvaise direction. Elle sortit prendre l'air quelques minutes et relut les dossiers qu'elle avait en main.

Puis elle grimpa en vitesse les deux escaliers qui menaient au bureau de Cain.

* * *

- Hotch, il faut que je vous parle, dit elle en entrant dans la pièce.

Aaron, Samantha et Brian se retournèrent vers elle avec surprise.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Hotch inquiet.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? la questionna Cain.

- Oui, enfin non. Je n'en sais trop rien. Voilà je pense juste qu'on ne recherche peut être pas la bonne personne.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? fit Hotch.

- Et bien on a établi un profil masculin se basant sur les statistiques en termes de crimes pédophiles. Mais je pense qu'on a fait une petite erreur et que l'on devrait aussi rechercher une femme.

- N'importe quoi, répliqua Samantha.

Emily préféra ne pas relever et poursuivi:

- Ecoutez, vu l'attention portée aux victimes, la coupe de cheveux réalisée avec soin…

- Un homme est tout à fait capable de faire ça, la coupa Cain

- …les ongles propres qui ont été nettoyés, les éraflures et coupures soignées, les petits pansements déposés avec soin, les vêtements fraichement lavés…ce sont les gestes qu'une femme prodiguerait à un enfant.

- Vous oubliez que l'on a retrouvé des traces de sperme sur les victimes.

- Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y a pas d'homme mêlé à ses crimes. Je pense seulement qu'une femme est impliquée dans tout cela.

- Je ne tiens pas à nous égarer en écoutant des hypothèses qui ne sont étayés par aucunes preuves.

- Le profilage, madame sert aussi à cela. A nous aider à avancer quand nous sommes en manque de preuves.

Emily regarda Samantha et ses yeux se fixèrent sur le bleu glacial de ceux de Cain.

- En fait je pense que c'est peut être cette femme qui enlève les enfants, continua-t-elle, sûr de ce qu'elle avançait.

- Ridicule, ajouta Samantha.

- Peut être pas, fit Collins

Cain le fusilla du regard.

- Je ne suis pas là pour me disputer avec vous, expliqua Emily. Je veux juste que l'on retrouve cette petite fille vivante.

- Moi aussi, figurez vous, répondit Cain.

Emily regarda Hotch en espérant qu'il la soutiendrait. Celui-ci tourna immédiatement la tête et la fuit.

- Croyez-moi, reprit Emily. Les enfants ont été enlevés dans des quartiers vivants, animés, où il y a toujours du passage. Une femme, même inconnue, passera plus facilement inaperçu qu'un homme. On se méfie moins des femmes parce qu'elles ont une image plus douce, plus délicate. Les enfants l'auront suivi sans crainte et…

- Cela suffit agent Prentiss, cria Samantha. Concentrez-vous sur le profil donné et oublié cette histoire de complice.

- Mais…

- Nous perdons du temps à discuter.

- Ecouter je vous demande seulement d'y réfléchir.

- C'est tout réfléchi, conclu Cain.

- Mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! s'emporta Emily.

- Prentiss, tais toi, fais ce qu'on te dit. Ne discute pas et obéis aux ordres ! lui dit sévèrement Hotch.

Elle fut abasourdie par cette remarque. _"Aux ordres de qui ? De Cain ?"_ Non seulement Hotch ne prenait pas sa défense mais il la rabaissait au statut de simple agent. Emily sentit son sang bouillonner de rage dans ses veines. Elle en tordit les documents qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Elle regarda Hotch qui avait déjà replongé le nez dans ses papiers. _« Trop c'est trop »_ se dit-elle. Elle lâcha bruyamment ses dossiers sur le bureau de Samantha ce qui le fit sursauter.

- Oh mais à vos ordres chef ! lui lança-t-elle sèchement les yeux plein de colère.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire? fit Hotch.

Emily ouvrit la porte de la salle et la claqua violemment derrière elle. Elle descendit les escaliers en hâte, attrapa sa veste, son sac, et sorti du  
commissariat. Sur son passage elle bouscula Reid, trébucha sur un sac et renversa une pauvre plante verte qui se trouvait prés de l'accueil. Elle  
entendit Hotch qui la suivait, qui descendait les marches en courant et qui criait son nom. Ses "Prentiss" rempli de colère résonnèrent dans les oreilles d'Emily. Elle pressa le pas et se retint de se retourner pour lui balancer un « Aller vous faire foutre Hotchner ! »

* * *

Rossi et Morgan avaient suivi, comme la moitié des gens présents au commissariat, la petite altercation entre leurs deux collègues. Si les autres personnes avaient l'air surprises par ce qu'elles avaient vu, Dave et Derek n'échangèrent qu'un regard.

- OK j'y vais, soupira Morgan

Et il sortit à son tour.

* * *

Il était minuit vingt quand Hotch retrouva son calme et se mit en quête de trouver Prentiss. Il devait la voir et lui…lui parler. Il avait déconné.  
Il s'était laissé influencer par l'opinion de Samantha et il ignorait toujours pourquoi. Emily était venue les trouver et leur soumettre son idée et il avait préféré ne pas l'écouter. Pourtant son raisonnement se tenait. Il savait que l'instinct était la chose la plus importante chez un profiler. Pourquoi lui avoir dit de se taire ? Il avait merdé et il sentit qu'il allait le payer cher. Très cher.

Il prenait toujours en considération les idées de ses agents. Il avait avec lui la meilleure équipe de profilers au monde. Tous étaient doués et excellaient dans leur travail.

Mais là…il appréciait beaucoup Samantha Cain. Et il sentait qu'il lui plaisait aussi. C'était très flatteur. Ils avaient dinés ensemble ce soir, rien de grandiose, juste un encas rapide mais il avait passé une soirée délicieuse. Depuis son divorce, il avait été seul. Et c'était agréable de voir qu'il pouvait encore plaire à une femme. Une jolie femme en plus.  
Inconsciemment il s'était opposé à Emily pour satisfaire Samantha.

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il devait rentrer à l'hôtel et absolument se reposer, avant de devenir complètement incapable à gérer cette équipe.  
Son équipe. Pour rien au monde il ne risquerait de la perdre. Les membres de celles-ci étaient ce qui comptait le plus dans sa vie, avec Jack. Tous sans exceptions.

Il irait dormir quand il aurait été s'excuser auprès de Prentiss.

Sauf qu'il ne l'a trouva pas. Il avait cru qu'après leur dispute elle était revenue bosser, mais elle n'était pas là. Il la chercha partout. En salle de  
réunion, dans les vestiaires, dehors…il demanda même à l'une des agents de service d'aller vérifier pour lui dans les toilettes des femmes si elle s'y trouvait. Elle n'était pas ici. _" Et merde!"_

Il aperçut Rossi et se dirigea vers lui.

- Dave, tu aurais une idée sur l'endroit où se trouve Prentiss?

Rossi ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers lui pour lui répondre. Il contemplait la carte géographique, accrochée au tableau où Reid avait  
travaillé quelques heures plus tôt.

- Oui

- Et où est elle ?

- A l'hôtel. Il y a…

Il regarda sa montre.

- ...Il y a une heure quinze environ elle était au bar de l'hôtel avec Morgan.

Derek bien sur, songea Hotch. Qui d'autre? Derek qui savait si bien la faire rire, qui trouvait toujours un moyen de l'amuser, avec qui elle passait  
certaines de ses soirées … _« Quand elle n'est pas avec Collins le surfeur, elle traine avec Morgan le bodybuildé ! »_

Il secoua la tête. Aaron tu es en train de péter les plombs. Te voila jaloux de Morgan. Alors que ce n'est que son ami et le tien ! Elle devait être en  
colère et avait eu besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Voila, il n'y avait rien d'autre entre eux. Strictement rien d'autre.

- Tu sais que tu t'es comporté comme un enfoiré Aaron, lui dit Dave.

- Je suis au courant oui. Mais c'est gentil de me faire part de ton opinion.

- De rien, répondit Rossi en souriant.

- Tu rentre avec moi ?

- Non je vais rester encore un peu avec Reid. Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps.

- Moins de vingt quatre heures.

- Oui. Qui sait, entre le génie de notre bon docteur et mon expérience on trouvera peut être quelque chose.

- Je compte sur vous, à demain, fit Hotch en lui mettant une petite tape amicale dans le dos.

* * *

**Hôtel King Inn, Seattle**

Quand il arriva dans le hall, il regarda au bar s'il apercevait Emily ou Derek. Aucun des deux ne s'y trouvait. Quel numéro de chambre avait été attribué à Prentiss? Le 44, non? Il traversa le couloir et longea les chambres une a une jusqu'à la porte 44. _« Et si Emily dort déjà ? »_ Se trouvait-elle seulement dans sa chambre ? Peut être était-elle encore avec Morgan ?... Dans la chambre de Morgan? _« Arrête ! »_ Il se décida finalement à frapper à la porte de Derek. Celui-ci l'ouvrit moins de trente secondes plus tard.

- Hotch, dit il, du nouveau ?

- Non, rien de plus, fit il en jetant un coup d'œil à la pièce. Rossi et Reid sont encore là bas. On décolle d'ici au plus tard à 7h30 demain.

- Ok, approuva Morgan.

- Est-ce que tu sais si Emily est dans sa chambre, demanda Hotch l'air de rien.

- En tout cas je l'y ai raccompagné il y a un peu plus d'une heure.

- D'accord. A demain, bonne nuit.

- Ouais. A vous aussi.

De nouveau Aaron s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre d'Emily. Il hésitait à frapper. Si il ne lui parlait pas ce soir, arriverait-il a trouver le  
sommeil ?_« Tu ignores comment elle va réagir. Elle peut très bien t'envoyer balader et tu ne dormiras pas mieux après. Et si en plus tu l'as réveillé, elle risque encore moins de t'écouter ! » _Préférant remettre au lendemain ses excuses, il regagna sa propre chambre.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la porte, Emily était allongée sur son lit. Ses nerfs avaient lâché. Les larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler malgré elle. Elle s'était plusieurs fois disputée avec son patron. Ils avaient tous les deux des caractères bien trempés. Mais jamais elle n'avait eu aussi mal. Peut être parce que Hotch était devenu plus qu'un simple patron... Jusqu'à présent leurs disputes avaient été justifiées. Mais pas aujourd'hui.  
Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Ce n'était pas elle, mais ses yeux qui pleuraient tout seuls. Qui baignaient son visage de larmes de rage, de fatigue, de colère, de mépris, de dégout…elle ne savait pas trop. Tout à la fois sûrement. Elle souhaita juste que celles-ci cessent.

* * *

Hotch se réveilla à 05h15. La première personne à laquelle il pensa fut son fils. Il aurait voulut l'appeler, entendre sa voix. _« Il est trop tard, __Jack est déjà parti pour l'école, tu l'appelleras plus tard »_ songea-t-il, après un rapide calcul du décalage horaire. La deuxième personne à qui il pensa s'avéra être Emily. Il en fut surpris. Tous les matins depuis presque 14 mois il pensait d'abord à Jack puis à Haley. Curieux. Il n'avait quasiment pas dormi. Encore une fois. Il avait pensé à Prentiss, au comportement que, lui, avait eu la veille. Son attitude vis-à-vis de Samantha, mais aussi face à Collins et Morgan. Il appréciait Emily. Beaucoup. Il voulait s'éloigner d'elle mais plus il s'éloignait d'elle, plus c'était dur, plus il souffrait. Elle lui manquait. Il savait qu'elle était bien plus qu'une simple amie. Ce n'était pourtant pas de l'amour. Non l'amour, il savait à quoi cela ressemblait. Il l'avait vécu auprès d'Haley.  
C'était autre chose mais il ignorait quoi. Il avait tellement pris l'habitude de cacher ses sentiments qu'il n'arrivait plus à les différencier les uns des autres. Il décida de se préparer, passa sous la douche et enfila des affaires propres. 05h29. _« Le déjeuner ne doit pas être servi avant 06h30»_

Il sorti de sa chambre et décida d'aller voir Emily. _« Tant pis si il est tôt et qu'elle dort.» _Avec la journée qui les attendait il ne pouvait plus perdre de temps. Une fois ses excuses faites, tout le monde pourrait se remettre au boulot. Il frappa doucement à la porte 44. Aaron attendit quelques instants puis refrappa un peu plus fort. Toujours rien. _« Soit elle à le sommeil vraiment profond, soit elle n'est pas là » _

Il regagna l'accueil de l'hôtel où le réceptionniste lisait une revue. Le jeune homme, d'une trentaine d'années, le salua et lui sourit.

- Bonjour Monsieur, bien dormi? demanda t'il poliment.

- Bonjour. Oui très bien merci, répondit Aaron. En fait j'aurais voulu obtenir un renseignement si possible.

- Bien sûr.

- Voila, j'ai été frapper à la porte de ma collègue, mais elle ne répond pas.

- A cette heure ci ? fit en riant l'homme. Normale moi non plus j'ouvrirais pas.

- Oui je sais qu'il est tôt.

- C'est une brunette sexy, votre collègue ? Parce que c'est la seule personne que j'ai vu quitter l'hôtel ce matin.

_« Brunette sexy ? »_ Aaron réfléchit quelques instants. Oui cela devait correspondre au portrait d Emily

- Oui je pense que cela doit être elle.

- Bah dis donc c'est quoi votre boulot pour pouvoir vous payer des collègues comme ça! Croyez moi les miennes sont vachement moins bien foutue. En tout cas la fille, elle est partie y a au moins une demi heure, elle était habillée en joggeuse et elle portait un gros sac noir.

- Très bien je vous remercie pour votre aide.

Il sortit de l'hôtel et regagna directement le commissariat.

**La suite très vite!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Voici le chapitre suivant. Merci à Laura pour son aide précieuse! **

**CHAPITRE IV: Le plaisir des disputes, c'est de faire la paix.**

_Alfred de Musset_

Emily essayait vainement de sécher ses cheveux sous le sèche-main installé dans les vestiaires du commissariat. Elle avait été courir un peu afin de se libérer l'esprit de toutes ces histoires. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et courir lui avait fait du bien, malgré la fatigue qui, elle le sentait, commençait sérieusement à s'accumuler. En revenant au poste de police, elle avait filé prendre une douche bien chaude, ravie de voir qu'aucun membre de l'équipe n'était encore arrivé. En courant elle avait pris le temps de réfléchir aux événements de ces derniers jours. Elle avait cherché ses torts, s'était remise en question. Si les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas rapidement, elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait continuer à travailler dans ce climat. _« Et ce foutu séchoir qui ne sèche rien du tout ! A part faire un boucan d'enfer tu sers à quoi ? »_ Elle avait la tête penché sous l'appareil et ne cessait d'appuyer sur le bouton qui relançait la machine dés que celle-ci s arrêtait. _"Bon sang!"_s'énerva-t-elle _"T'as vraiment des idées de merde en ce moment Emi ! Avec un peu de chance dans deux heures tu auras fini. "_

Soudain une main se posa fermement sur son épaule. Emily poussa un hurlement de terreur et releva la tête, heurtant vivement le sèche-main au dessus d'elle. Sous la douleur elle cria une seconde fois, puis se retourna pour faire face à…Hotch ?

- Mince ! Prentiss je suis désolé, s'excusa t il, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle le regarda et grimaça en frottant sa tête. _« Bingo, encore une bosse !»_

- Hotch, s'écria t elle. Non mais ça ne va pas d'arriver comme ça sans prévenir !

- Je t'ai appelé mais avec le bruit tu ne m'as pas entendu.

_« Mouais…excuse valable »_ approuva-t-elle silencieusement.

Aaron regarda secrètement Emily qui commençait à ranger ses affaires. Comme il l'avait supposé elle était venue au commissariat directement après son jogging, et avait pris une douche ici. Il la détailla secrètement, remarqua qu'elle portait un jean, un chemisier blanc et…des baskets ? Des petites baskets noirs toutes simples. Tenue inhabituelle pour Prentiss. Elle était plutôt du genre tailleur pantalon strict, ce qui contrastait avec ses vêtements d'aujourd'hui assez décontractés. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides, et par endroit se dessinaient de jolies boucles. _"Brunette sexy?" _songea t'il en repensant à l'homme de l'hôtel. "_Oui ", _se décida-t-il enfin à reconnaître. Emily Prentiss est une jeune femme sublime et très sexy. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte parce que tu préfère penser à elle comme à une simple collègue, non comme à une jeune femme séduisante.

Emily finit de caser ses affaires dans son sac et se frotta à nouveau la tête à l'endroit douloureux de celle-ci.

- Vraiment désolé, s'excusa-t-il à nouveau.

Elle le regarda et lui dit froidement:

- Ce n'est pas grave, ça va passer.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans l'un des miroirs et jugea son apparence présentable. Enfin si on faisait abstraction des cernes, des yeux rougis par les larmes et de son teint blafard. Mais heureusement Mister anticerne et son copain Mister blush avaient réussi à masquer le plus gros des dégâts. Voyant qu'elle gardait le silence, Hotch se décida à parler le premier.

- Emily…..je…voilà… j'aurais voulu qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

Elle se posta face à lui et le toisa. Ses yeux ambrés, sur lesquels des milliers d'éclats dorés virevoltaient, pouvaient exprimer tous les sentiments  
du monde, la joie, la compassion, la peur, l'amour, la tristesse mais aussi la colère. Et aujourd'hui ce dernier sentiment implosait dans les yeux d'Emily.

- Ecoute, reprit-il, hier je me suis mal comporté. Je n'aurais jamais du te parler ainsi et je tiens à te présenter mes excuses.

Il attendit quelques instants qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle lui dise n'importe quoi, mais elle resta à l'observer sans dire un mot.

- Tu n'as rien à dire, fini-t-il par lui demander gêné.

Elle le scruta de ses grands yeux, d'ordinaire si lumineux et aujourd'hui si sombre. Jamais il ne s'était senti si mal à l'aise face a elle. Soudain elle lui dit sèchement :

- Pardon mais aujourd'hui j'ai l'autorisation de parler, chef ?

_« Et voilà, prend toi ça mon gars », _pensa t'il.

- Bien sûr je viens de te dire que je regrette ma réaction d'hier.

Elle lui tourna le dos et enfila sa veste noire par-dessus son chemisier. Elle était visiblement toujours énervée et il décida de la jouer en douceur.

- Emily s'il te plait dis quelque chose.

Elle le défia du regard et lui répondit :

- Vous en êtes vraiment sûr ? Vous voulez vraiment que je vous parle ?

_« Aïe, là prépare-toi, Aaron »_ songea-t-il. _« A mon avis ça va être ta fête et tu vas en prendre pour au moins dix ans ! » _Il savait que si Emily était l'une des personnes les plus douces et gentilles qu'il connaissait, mieux valait éviter de provoquer sa colère. Surtout pour le pauvre bougre qui se trouvait face à elle. Et aujourd'hui, pas de bol, c'était lui !

- Oui dis moi ce que tu penses.

- Ce que je pense ? Vous êtes profiler, non ? Débrouillez vous pour le deviner !

- Emily parlons franchement qu'on en finisse avec toute cette histoire.

- Je vous préviens cela risque d'être un moment peu agréable.

Elle se posta droit devant lui et telle une rafale, lui balança tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

- Très bien, hier je pense que vous vous êtes comporté comme un sale petit chef arrogant, condescendant, prétentieux et méprisant, bref un vrai connard! Vous voulez la suite ou je m'arrête là ?

_« Emily tu es folle. Tu parle à ton chef là ! »_ réfléchit-elle deux secondes. Hotch d'abord interdit devant ses paroles, esquissa un léger sourire. Il préférait de loin ses insultes à son mutisme. Il respira un bon coup et lui dit :

- Vas y c'est bon je suis blindé pour la suite.

Elle le regarda et il sentit qu'elle bouillonnait de mécontentement. Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- Très bien, votre comportement de petit chef supérieur m'a énormément surprise et déçue, mais bon on fini toujours par déchanter des gens que  
l'on apprécie.

- Parce que tu m'apprécie, lui demanda t'il en souriant franchement cette fois ci.

- Non plus du tout ! riposta-t-elle énervée. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait ces derniers jours pour mériter autant de méchanceté et de déni de votre  
part, mais à l'évidence cela vous a contrarié et vous êtes décidé à me le faire savoir !

- Tu n'as rien fais du tout, lui dit-il calmement.

- Menteur, lui cria-t-elle. Votre attitude à mon égard est odieuse ! En même temps on adopte les traits des gens qui nous entoure, et vu vos  
fréquentations du moment cela ne devrait pas me surprendre…

Si les autres critiques, l'avaient amusées, cette dernière l'interloqua.

- Attend qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Emily le toisa de nouveau avec dédain. Elle se saisit de son sac qu'elle glissa sur son épaule.

- Cela signifie qu'à force de fréquenter un monstre d'égo comme Cain, vous allez en devenir un vous-même !

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie des vestiaires.  
Hotch la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la porte, saisit son bras et la ramena vers lui.

- Aïe, vous me faites mal, protesta t elle. Lâchez-moi !

Il desserra sa prise et elle se dégagea vivement.

- Tu peux croire que Samantha est un monstre si tu le veux, mais tu te trompe ! C'est une femme très bien et elle fait du bon boulot !

- Oui, répondit cyniquement Emily, cette femme est géniale !

- Qu'est ce que tu lui reproche au juste ?

- Oh trois fois rien ! Juste de faire passer sa carrière avant la vie de Becky ! Une broutille ! fit-elle d'un ton ironique

- C'est faux, répondit-il.

- Elle préférera suivre une mauvaise piste plutôt que de reconnaître qu'elle a eu tort. Tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est d'être celle qui passera  
les menottes à cet enfoiré. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est être le visage que l'on publiera dans la presse, celui de l'héroïne qui a arrêté un monstre.  
Elle est persuadée d'avoir raison et n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Et ce sont les victimes de ce malade qui en paieront le prix. Et le pire c'est que vous  
approuvez cette attitude!

- Non je n'approuve rien de tout cela, simplement parce que c'est faux. Jamais Samantha n'agira de cette manière.

- Vraiment ? Vous me prenez pour une idiote Hotch ? Elle l'a déjà fait dans le passé et vous le savez aussi bien que moi !lui cria-t-elle

- Qui t'as parlé de cela ?

- A votre avis ?

_« Rossi évidemment »_ comprit-il

- Et oui je sais tout ! claironna Emily. Je sais comment elle a agi il y a 20 ans. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas hésité à marcher sur les autres pour obtenir  
du grade. Je sais qu'elle a abusé de la confiance de l'inspecteur Marlow dans l'affaire des femmes retrouvées égorgées, juste pour faire la une des journaux!

Hotch croisa les bras, tout en la regardant et tenta de trouver quelque chose à lui répondre.

- Tu n'y étais pas, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Emily se tut quelques instants.

- Vous avez raison je n'y étais pas. Mais un ami à moi la bien connu à cette époque. Et une chose est sûr je n'accorderais pas ma confiance à une  
femme, prête à bousiller la vie et la réputation d'un inspecteur pour réussir. Elle n'a pas hésité à séduire, a manipuler pour obtenir son  
avancement. Vous devriez vous méfier parce que vous êtes le prochain sur sa liste de vie à briser !

- C'est du passé tout ça, soupira t il

- Défendez là autant que vous voulez, Hotch.

- Je ne la défends pas je trouve seulement injuste de lui reprocher des faits vieux de vingt ans. Elle a beaucoup changé.

Emily tourna la tête et sourit pour elle-même.

- Bah dis donc, reprit-elle, elle vous a bien retourné ! Elle a su flatté votre petit égo de mec…

- C'est faux.

- Vous devriez aller la retrouver. Moi je vais me remettre au boulot parce que je n'ai pas envie d'apprendre dans quelques heures la mort de Becky.

- Tu peux penser ce que tu veux mais en vingt ans de carrière elle a résolu un bon nombre d'affaires.

- Génial, fit Emily moqueuse. Remettez-lui une médaille de ma part !

- Peut être en effet que l'on devrait t'écouter mais…

- Hotch, c'est bon j'en ai plus qu'assez de perdre mon temps à discuter de cette femme…

- Oui tu as raison, va donc retrouver Collins le bienveillant, lui répondit-il amer.

- Collins ? dit Emily surprise. Qu'est ce que Collins vient faire là dedans ?

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ce qu'il se passait entre vous ?

Emily ne sut quoi répondre, interdite devant les paroles de son patron.

- Entre nous ? Il n'y a rien du tout entre nous. Et puis c'est quoi cette…cette crise de jalousie ?

- La même que celle que tu me fais pour Samantha.

- Moi jalouse de cette…de cette…

_« Pétasse blonde! »_ pensa t'elle en silence.

- … Jamais de la vie ! Et pour info si je me retrouve a fréquenter Collins c'est parce que vous et Cain m'y avez contrainte. Depuis le début de  
l'enquête on m'oblige à travailler avec lui.

- Travailler ? C'est ce que tu faisais avec lui devant cette machine à café ?

Durant quelques secondes, Emily se remémora la journée de la veille, la pause café avec Brian, leurs inquiétudes respectives pour Becky, Kurt  
Cobain, le café dégueu, le bras…le bras ? Cette fois la colère la submergea.

- Vous…Vous m'espionnez ou quoi ? Je n'y crois pas ! Ok là stop. Trop c'est trop, dit elle en accompagnant ses mots par un geste de recule. Ras le bol. Et tiens rien que pour le plaisir de vous énervez je vais effectivement allez voir si je trouve Collins !

A nouveau elle prit la direction de la porte mais Hotch plus rapide qu'elle, s'interposa et se plaça entre Emily et celle-ci. Elle essaya de le contourner mais il se mit à nouveau en travers de son chemin.

- On n'a pas fini, dit-il furieux !  
- Oh que si, on a fini. Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire.

Hotch ne comprit pas son geste mais soudain il se vit attraper Emily, lui arracher son sac de l'épaule et le jeter à terre.

- Hé ! cria-t-elle. Non mais ça ne va pas! Vous perdez la tête ou quoi ?

Il la saisi par les épaules et l'entraina avec lui dans le fond de la pièce. Ils n'avaient toujours pas réglé un détail très important dans cette  
histoire et il s'apprêtait à le faire.

- Hotch ! Non mais…AÏE ! AÏE!…lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! s'égosilla-t-elle

Sourd aux protestations et résistant aux mouvements d'Emily qui se démenait pour lui échapper, il se dirigea vers l'un des murs de la salle et la plaqua violemment contre celui-ci, lui arrachant un hoquet de stupeur. L'étonnement qu'il lut sur son visage ne l'arrêta pas. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il la souleva et se collant à elle, s'empara furieusement de ses lèvres. Tout l'énervement accumulé ces dernières minutes se transformait en une étrange pulsion, en excitation et désir. Il la voulait. Il la voulait, elle. Tout de suite. Maintenant. Dans un coin de sa tête il se demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ce genre de réaction, cette impulsivité, cela n'était pas lui, tout simplement.  
Pourtant, il savourait cet instant comme s'il l'avait souhaité depuis très longtemps. Ce plaisir d'avoir Emily dans ses bras, de pouvoir la toucher, de pouvoir l'embrasser était si fort, qu'il se demanda depuis combien de temps  
il luttait contre son assouvissement. Sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, pouvoir l'enlacer, la caresser et s'étourdir de l'odeur de son parfum.

Emily, le choque passé, se débattit pour échapper à l'emprise d'Aaron.  
Comment osait-il lui faire ça ? Ils étaient là à se disputer, à se détester et lui il croyait qu'il pouvait…...non, non et non ! Elle détacha ses lèvres des siennes et tenta de s'écarter de lui.

- Arrêtez, lui dit-elle calmement

Il recula et la posa à terre, puis il planta son regard dans le sien et d'un doigt posé sur la bouche d'Emily lui fit signe de se taire. Elle resta comme paralysée face à ses deux prunelles incandescentes qui l'a fixaient intensément. Elle était prisonnière de ses bras et ne pouvait échapper à l'emprise de ces yeux si énigmatiques. Elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas lutter longtemps face à ce regard si mystérieux. Alors elle rendit les armes et abaissa le peu de défense qu'il lui restait.

Hotch passa ses mains dans les boucles sombres d'Emily et levant son visage vers le sien, embrassa ses lèvres doucement et tendrement. Telle une poupée souple et légère il la souleva une seconde fois dans ses bras et la serra un peu plus contre lui, en déposant une multitude de baisers dans son cou, sur ses joues, sur le bout de son nez tout en revenant à chaque fois savourer la douceur de ses lèvres veloutées.

Emily ne put empêcher une vague de plaisir l'emporter lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts d'Aaron se faufiler à travers sa frange, pour qu'il dépose un baiser sur le haut de son visage. Elle naviguait entre deux eaux : un monde où se trouvait Hotch, son patron, cet homme sévère, distant et froid et un autre où ce même homme l'embrassait avec fougue et passion. Un univers où elle le détestait pour le mal qu'il lui avait fait ces derniers jours et un autre où elle le désirait plus que tout. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'une telle chose se produirait entre eux. C'était impossible ! Ce moment n'aurait jamais dû arriver. C'était une pure folie. Oui mais une folie douce et excitante. Une folie à deux. Elle s'accrocha à lui et entoura sa taille de ses jambes, enserrant son corps chaud, protecteur, répondant avec élan à ses baisers et laissant le désir l'envahir. Quand elle sentit l'une des mains d'Aaron glissé sous sa veste, sous son chemisier, pour remonter caresser son dos elle ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir et se cambra pour se rapprocher encore un peu plus lui.

Hotch apprécia le changement opéré chez Emily tandis que le corps de la jeune femme se coulait contre le sien. Il n'était plus le seul à assouvir un besoin. Ils étaient deux à s'enivrer l'un de l'autre. Il avait réussi à briser les barrières qu'il c'était lui-même imposé. Comment avait il pu être aussi bête pour vouloir l'éloigner de lui ? Alors qu'elle était tout ce qu'il voulait. Tout en la gardant fermement contre lui il tournoya sur lui-même ne lâchant à aucun moment les lèvres sucrées de sa jeune collègue, refusant  
de se défaire d'elle.

Emily savoura le frisson qui la parcourait. C'était dingue ! Un truc de dingue, songea-t-elle ! Comment en étaient t'ils arriver là ? Ah oui la dispute…Cain. Hotch…Samantha… Samantha…Hotch. Soudain tout devint confus dans sa tête. Hotch avait été horrible avec elle et maintenant il l'embrassait. Il tentait de la séduire. Ça n'était pas normal. Pas normal du tout ! _« Ne te laisse pas embarquer dans ce jeu passionnel Emi tu vas souffrir, il va jouer avec toi, comme les autres et tu vas encore y laisser des morceaux de ton cœur. Il ne t'en reste déjà plus beaucoup ne les perd pas »_

La colère enflamma subitement le cœur d'Emily, chassant l'ivresse de la passion. Elle chercha à reculer et Hotch la sentit se raidir. Il détacha ses lèvres des siennes, non sans regrets, et la regarda. Elle tourna la tête et le repoussa. _" Non, non"_ pensa-t-il _"Pourquoi ?"_

- Hotch, arrêtez, s'il vous plait, lui dit-elle doucement.

- Emily, murmura t'il en voulant de nouveau s'emparer de sa bouche.

- Non, fit-elle plus sévèrement.

Il se recula et la reposa doucement au sol gardant ses mains posées sur les hanches de Prentiss. Elle se dégagea et esquiva l'une de ses caresses. _«Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait bordel ? »_ réfléchit-il.

- Emily, répéta-t-il en attrapant l'une de ses mains

- Non, dit-elle en se dérobant. Ça n'est pas comme ça que ça marche.

- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-il.

- De votre petit numéro de charme. Laissez tomber ça ne marche pas.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il voulait détendre un peu l'atmosphère devenu en quelques secondes étouffante. En souriant il lui dit :

- Je ne vois pas de quel numéro de charme tu parles. Tu me crois donc capable de séduire, dit-il en riant. Moi pas !

Mais Emily ne rit pas. Elle était très sérieuse. Elle devinait que Hotch essayait de la manipuler pour qu'elle se montre plus docile vis à vis de Cain. Après tout quelle autre raison aurait-il pour agir ainsi ? Elle tenta de fuir ses bras mais il la retint.

- Arrêtez, ça suffit. Laissez-moi.

Il saisit ses épaules et la força à le regarder.

- Hotch, bon sang lâchez moi, lui cria t'elle.

- Non.

Elle se débattit pour qu'il la lâche mais il tint bon. Elle était furieuse de son incapacité à lutter face à la poigne de son patron. Elle n'avait pas assez de force pour lutter contre la sienne.

- Explique-toi, lui proposa-t-il, et je te lâche.

_« Une explication ? »_ s'interrogea t'elle.

_« Je n'en n'ai pas. »_

Comme pour se débarrasser de l'emprise de Hotch et pour se soulager de toute sa colère, de sa frustration, Emily en trouva une. Elle leva sa main droite et l'abattit solidement sur la joue d'Aaron. Celui-ci, sous le coup de la gifle, tourna à peine la tête. _« Comme explication, c'est radicale » _concéda-t-il en secret.

Il la lâcha. Puis il la vit traverser la pièce, ramasser son sac et sortir en courant.

**J'espere que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas déçu et surtout n'hésitez pas a me laisser un petit commentaire!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici le chapitre suivant! Merci une nouvelle fois pour vos commentaires!**

**CHAPITRE V : L'amour doit sûrement exister puisqu'il parvient à nous faire si mal.**

_Pierre Dudan_

Emily se réfugia dans les toilettes réservées aux femmes, en priant pour que Hotch n'est pas le courage d'y venir.  
Elle s'y défoula pendant plusieurs minutes, pleurant et tapant des pieds et des poings dans tout ce qu'elle trouvait. Sac, portes, poubelles, foutu sèche-main à la con…  
Puis elle se calma et entreprit de tout remettre en ordre. Elle ramassa la poubelle, tenta de réparer le verrou de l'une des portes qui avait sauté sous le choc d'un coup de poing direct. La crise était passée.

Emily avait pensé à emmener avec elle ses dossiers de l'enquête dans son lieu de réclusion, et elle essayait de se concentrer dessus. Mais trop souvent son esprit partait vagabonder et elle en oubliait Becky pour penser à Hotch. Elle l'avait giflé. Oui elle avait giflé son chef.  
_« Tu es virée Emi »_  
Non seulement, elle était rouge de honte et n'oserait jamais plus ressortir de ces toilettes, mais en plus elle allait devoir faire une croix sur son job.  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Elle avait été surprise. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il agirait ainsi…  
L'heure étant plutôt matinale, aucun agent ne vint la déranger dans son sanctuaire. Elle était assise en tailleur près d'un radiateur, ses papiers étalés devant elle. Les portraits des petites victimes se mélangeaient à celui de Hotch.  
L'expression de son visage lors de leur dispute, son regard, ses baisers, son sourire, sa stupéfaction après avoir reçu la claque…

Emily sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Non, je ne pleurerais plus, dit elle en les refoulant.

Qu'avait-elle encore fait…  
Elle l'avait repoussé, violemment, alors qu'elle appréciait ce merveilleux moment partagé. Elle avait eu peur qu'il joue avec elle et qu'elle finisse par en souffrir. Elle sentait encore les mains d'Aaron dans ses cheveux, l'odeur de sa peau fraiche et douce, la chaleur de ses lèvres. Instinctivement, elle passa un doigt sur les siennes, pour voir, si elle y retrouvait la sensation électrisante des baisers de Hotch.  
Rien_. « Evidemment. »_  
C'est ce moment là que choisie JJ pour entrer dans les toilettes.

- Salut, fit-elle joyeuse. Morgan te cherchait tout à l'heure. Ça va ? demanda-t-elle en voyant que sa collègue ne réagissait pas, le regard fixé dans le vide, un doigt posé sur sa bouche.

JJ plaça ses longs cheveux blonds derrière ses oreilles, se baissa doucement près d'Emily et posa sa main sur l'épaule de celle-ci.

- Emily ? Hello, tu m'entends ?

Au contact de JJ, Emily réagit enfin.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui…non…oui, conclut Prentiss

Jennifer sourit, d'un sourire semblable à celui que l'on prête aux anges.

- Dis-moi ce qui se passe, fit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Rien…

Elle regarda JJ. Pourquoi ne pas tout lui dire. _"De toute façon elle le saura un jour où l'autre."_ Elle était son amie et peut être pourrait elle l'aider à se sortir de ce cauchemar.

- …Hotch m'a embrassé, murmura-t-elle tout bas.

- Quoi ? s'écria JJ. Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Hotch t'a embrassé c'est ça ? Mais c'est géniaaaaal !

- Chuttttt, baisse d'un ton s'il te plaît!

Jennifer sauta au cou d'Emily et lui plaqua une énorme bise sur la joue.

- J'ai gagné, cria t elle en se relevant, j'ai gagné, j'ai gagné! C'est vraiment super.

Et elle se mit à applaudir en sautillant, tournoyant comme une enfant.  
Emily ne savait plus quoi dire et regarda l'agent avec surprise. Elle vivait dans une autre dimension ou quoi ? Tout s'expliquait. Elle vivait dans un monde parallèle où Hotch devenait un amant fougueux et JJ une puce surexcitée.  
Bientôt elle croiserait un Reid lui avouant son amour pour l'équipe des Yankees.  
Voilà, on l'avait emmené dans un autre univers, où elle vivait avec des clones de ses collègues.  
Elle sursauta quand JJ s'agenouilla devant elle, posant ses mains sur les siennes. La jeune femme lui souriait toujours.

- Et alors c'était comment petite coquine ? dit-elle en lui chatouillant le nez. Laisse-moi deviner ! Le grand frisson ! Des vibrations dans tout le corps!

Emily soupira, de fatigue, de lassitude, de tristesse. Soudain les paroles de son amie lui revinrent à l'esprit et alors que celle-ci se relevait, elle lui attrapa l'avant bras et la fit se rabaisser.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « j'ai gagné » au juste ?

JJ prit un air candide et lui dit précipitamment

- Mais rien du tout voyons... c'était juste comme ça...

Elle tenta une seconde fois de se relever mais Emily la retint.

- Explique-toi, exigea-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien du tout…

- Qu'est ce que tu as gagné ?

Jennifer se résigna et se rassit auprès d'elle.

- Ok. Bon c'est juste que…il y avait une sorte…une sorte de pari qui courait et…

- Un pari ? l'interrompit Emily.

- Oui mais ce n'est rien du tout, fit JJ mal à l'aise.

- Un pari sur quoi ?

- Plutôt sur qui, marmonna Jennifer.

- Explique-moi cette histoire de pari.

JJ se posta face à la jeune femme, prit une grande respiration et se lança.

- Bon d'accord, mais ne te fâche pas, hein, promis ?

- D'accord.

- En fait on a tous vu…

- Qui ça tous ?

- Les membres de l'équipe. Bref on a remarqué que toi et Hotch vous étiez devenu plutôt proche et…

Elle s'arrêta un instant et regarda Emily, hésitante.

- Vas-y, l'encouragea cette dernière. Continue.

- Bon, voila, on savait qu'un jour ou l'autre l'un de vous deux se déciderait à franchir le pas.

- De quel pas tu parles ?

- Emily, soupira JJ. Celui que vous avez franchi ce matin !

Emily repensa furtivement aux baisers de Hotch mais chassa rapidement ces images de sa tête.

- Donc, on avait parié sur toi ou sur lui. A savoir lequel des deux se lancerait le premier. On a parié,... dit elle d'une petite voix timide…Chacun... Tous.

- Tous, souffla Emily

- Oui, lui répondit sa collègue.

Emily était furieuse. Furieuse du comportement de ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses amis, sa famille, mais aussi après elle qui n'avait rien vu venir. Voyant le regard de son amie s'assombrir, JJ s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Mais c'était juste pour rire. Cela n'avait rien de méchant. Morgan a suggéré l'idée et on l'a suivi.

Emily attendit quelques instants avant de lui demander :

- Combien ?

JJ la regarda, médusée.

- Bah tous, moi, Spencer, Garcia, Morgan, Rossi…ah et Kevin aussi. Donc ça fais six.

- Non, combien as-tu misé, expliqua Emily.

JJ attendit un peu avant de lui répondre, évaluant la distance entre elle et la porte au cas où elle serait obligée de sortir en courant. Emily avait l'air sérieusement en colère.

- …30$, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Tu as misé 30$ sur mes fesses ? s'insurgea-t-elle.

- Bon, bon n'exagère pas, Emily… et puis ce n'est qu'une toute petite mise. Comparée à celle de Spencer par exemple…

- Quoi ? Parce qu'il a misé plus ? Combien a-t-il parié ?

- 80$..., lui répondit la jeune femme blonde en se faisant de plus en plus petite.

- Non mais je rêve! Le salopard ! Et les autres ?

JJ réfléchit aux sommes joués.

- Bah Rossi dans les 100$, Garcia je crois que c'était 40$, et Kevin il me semble que ça doit être dans les 25$

- Et Morgan ? insista Emily.

JJ hésita une nouvelle fois.

- … euh 150$...

- 150$ ! répéta Emily. Mais quel enfoiré !

Elle se leva et ramassa ses affaires.

- Je vais aller le trouver et le tuer, je vais lui faire manger ses 150 billets à ce fumier !

- Non, non, fit Jennifer en la retenant.

- Je vais lui arrachée le cœur à ce pourri de proxénète !

- Laisse tomber de toute façon il a perdu. En fait il n'y a que moi et Rossi qui avions misé sur Hotch. Les autres avaient misé sur toi.

Emily était complètement sonnée.

- Tu avais misé sur Hotch ? demanda t'elle doucement. Tu pensais que... s'il devait se passer quelque chose entre lui et moi, ça serait…à son initiative ?

- Bien sûr que oui. Je vous connais bien tous les deux.

Emily regarda sa collègue qui lui souriait en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère. Elle se rassit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. JJ s'accroupi à côté d'elle.

- Bon, fit elle, Hotch t'as embrassé mais ça n'as pas l'air de te ravir.

Emily la regarda avec des yeux infiniment tristes.

- JJ…je l'ai giflé.

- Quoi ? Non mais tu déconnes là !

- Non, chouina Emily en enfonçant sa tête dans ses genoux repliés devant elle.

- Mais… mais… Prentiss tu mérites des claques. Mais pourquoi ? Il ne te plait pas ?

- Ce n'est pas ça… merde JJ c'est mon patron ! Enfin aux dernières nouvelles.

- Oui d'accord c'est une relation pas évidente aux premiers abords mais je suis sûr que… toi et lui…oh Emily… ça pourrait marcher ! Bon bien sûr il faudrait que tu commences par arrêter de le frapper, dit-elle en plaisantant.

Emily la fusilla du regard, ce à quoi JJ lui renvoya un grand sourire.

- JJ je vais être virée.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu l'as giflé ? Ça lui remettra les idées en place à cet idiot…Attend c'est lui qui t'as embrassé sans permission ! Pour qui il se prend ? Tu n'y étais pas préparée, tu as été surprise… d'où ce reflex d'auto-défense ! justifia Jennifer

- Oui c'est tout à fait ça, acquiesça Emily. Dis moi devant la commission qui jugera mon renvoi tu m'apporteras ton soutien ?

- Sûrement pas ! Ok je t'adore mais lui c'est mon boss, dit-elle dans un éclat de rire ! Et puis je te rappelle qu'il vient de me faire gagner un joli petit pactole !

Prentiss sourit à son tour.  
Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à grande volée les faisant sursauter et Morgan entra dans les toilettes.

- Les filles, s'énerva-t-il. Je vous cherche depuis dix minutes. Dépêchez vous, réunion d'urgence dans le bureau de Cain !

- Quoi, qu'est ce qui se passe, lui demanda Jennifer.

Morgan prit une longue inspiration et ferma les yeux un instant.

- On vient de retrouver le corps de Becky ce matin.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent puis se levèrent avec précipitation.

* * *

Ils rejoignirent tous les trois au pas de course le bureau de Samantha Cain.  
Le reste de l'équipe s'y trouvait déjà et en apercevant Hotch, Emily senti le rouge lui monter aux joues. _« Maudit rougissement ! »_ Elle respira un bon coup et prit le parti de l'ignorer.

Quand il la vit entrer, Hotch se sentit lui aussi plutôt mal à l'aise. Après la sortie théâtrale de Prentiss, il était resté quelques minutes seul dans les vestiaires. Là bas, assis sur un banc, il avait pris le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il avait fait, de penser à la réaction d'Emily. Jamais il ne se serait cru capable de commettre une telle chose, de se laisser emporter par le désir, de perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

Emily avait dû être surprise, d'où la gifle. Quelle idée il avait eu ? Il avait cru naturellement que les désirs d'Emily étaient similaires aux siens, alors que ce n'était sûrement pas le cas. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir…Il n'était plus un jeune homme et si physiquement il pouvait peut être plaire, pour le reste c'était une autre histoire. Il n'était pas drôle, peu bavard, peu souriant, ne sortait jamais et n'était pas du genre surprises et cadeaux.  
Alors qu'Emily aimait rire, s'amuser et plaisanter. _« Comment as-tu pu croire une minute que tu l'intéressais ? » _Justement, tout à l'heure… durant quelques secondes… elle avait répondu à son étreinte. Il avait commis une erreur. Une grave erreur. Toute relation avec Prentiss était inenvisageable.  
Il y avait des règles et ce n'était pas son genre de les enfreindre.  
Pourtant il en avait terriblement envie. Envie d'enfreindre cette stupide règle. D'outrepasser pour une fois dans sa vie les lois.

Mais qui lui disait qu'Emily l'enfreindrait elle aussi? Elle était comme lui d'une droiture irréprochable. Mais… _« Peut être as-tu une toute petite chance ? »_ lui souffla sa conscience. _« Oui et si c'est le cas je vais la saisir. »  
_Quand elle entra dans le bureau, quand il croisa son regard, qu'elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, il se promit que, dés cette enquête terminée, il lui exprimerait clairement ses pensées. Et ailleurs que contre le mur effrité d'un vestiaire lugubre.

- On a retrouvé Becky, annonça Reid. Ce matin, un automobiliste a trouvé son corps à trois kilomètres de l'endroit où l'on a retrouvé celui d'Annie.

- Mais on est que dimanche matin, fit JJ.

- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas attendu demain matin, interrogea Rossi.

- Quelque chose a dû le presser, l'obliger à agir avant demain, ajouta Morgan.

- Et vous avez une idée sur ce quelque chose, demanda Samantha.

- Non je ne vois pas, peut être a-t-il décidé d'accélérer le rythme, qu'une seule enfant par week-end ne lui suffit plus, répondit Reid

Cain hocha la tête avant de reprendre.

- Bien je pars avec Aaron et le docteur Reid sur la scène de crime…

Tout le monde était sous le choc de la nouvelle. Ils avaient mis tellement d'énergie et d'espoir à retrouver Becky vivante. Emily sortait du bureau à la suite de Morgan quand elle entendit l'un des adjoints de service interpeller Samantha.

- Inspecteur Cain, dit l'agent.

Elle vit la femme se tourner vers l'homme et l'écouter. Emily était trop loin pour entendre précisément leur conversation mais elle aperçut le visage de Samantha se décomposer. Cain du percevoir son regard car elle leva les yeux en direction d'Emily avant de s'adresser à Hotch qui venait de la rejoindre. _« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » _Prentiss se dirigea vers le petit groupe.

- Que se passe-t-il, demanda-t-elle en prenant soin de s'adresser à Samantha et non à Hotch.

- Une autre petite fille a été enlevée, lui répondit ce dernier.

- Quoi, fit Emily, mais il est à peine…

Elle consulta sa montre.

- … à peine 8h25.

- On l'a enlevé dans la voiture de sa mère, expliqua Cain. Elle est partie chercher des beignets pour le petit déjeuner et a emmené sa fille avec elle. Elle l'a laissé dans la voiture à peu près trois minutes et quand elle est revenue la petite avait disparu.

- Et on est sûr qu'il s'agit de la personne responsable des autres enlèvements ?

- Elle a le même profil, lui dit Hotch en lui tendant une photo.

En effet, grands yeux bleus, cheveux blonds, l'enfant était une copie des autres victimes.

- Elle s'appelle Jessica et à 9 ans, précisa Cain.

- Nom de dieu, murmura Emily. Bon je pars avec Collins voir sa famille, conclut-elle en lui rendant les images.

- Non agent Prentiss, fit Samantha. Rossi et Morgan vont s'en charger. Nous avons un témoin. Vous et Brian, vous allez l'interroger.

- Un témoin, répéta Emily.

Enfin un coup de pouce dans cette enquête.

- Oui il a assisté à l'enlèvement.

- Ok super. Il va surement beaucoup nous aider, dit elle en se préparant à partir.

- Oui…

_« Qu'est ce qui cloche encore ? »_

Emily eu le sentiment que si Cain avait pu s'enterrer elle-même six pieds sous terre, elle l'aurait fait, tant sa gêne était évidente.

- En fait, reprit-elle mal à l'aise, il pourra sûrement faire un portrait robot.

- Tant mieux, acheva Emily

- Le portrait d'une femme, fini par annoncer Cain.

Un instant Emily eu une sorte de vertige, elle eu l'impression que tout tournait très vite autour d'elle, ses collègues, la pièce et qu'elle était la seule à marcher au ralentie. Une femme. Elle avait eu raison. Si les circonstances n'étaient pas si tragiques elle aurait éclaté de rire. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle eu envie de le cracher à la figure de Samantha mais une violente colère la submergea et elle se sentit incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

- Il semblerait que vous ayez eu raison, avoua Cain.

- C'est un peu tard pour le reconnaître, lui répondit calmement Emily.

Elle fit demi-tour et s'éloigna du groupe. Elle sentit une fureur incontrôlable s'emparer d'elle.

- Prentiss, lui dit son patron en la rattrapant.

- Hotch, je vous assure croyez moi… ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment.

- Attend je suis désolé…pour…pour moi...pour Cain…

- C'est trop tard, le coupa-t-elle. Si vous m'aviez écouté on aurait peut être pu retrouver Becky vivante.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça, Becky est certainement morte hier soir.

- On aurait pu concentrer nos recherches sur un autre profil et empêcher ce nouvel enlèvement.

- Emily ce n'est pas juste ce que tu dis.

- Pas juste ? Mais je m'en fiche d'être juste. C'est la vérité.

Elle avança en direction de Collins, mais Hotch lui saisit le bras, faisant éclater en elle un mélange, de peur, de colère, de frustration.

- Ne me touchez pas ! lui hurla-t-elle.

Tous les agents présents dans la pièce interrompirent leurs activités et Emily sentit plusieurs paires d'yeux se braquer sur elle. Tentant de retrouver son calme, elle sortit dignement et partit retrouver son témoin. Hotch, lui, sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

- Avant que tu ne partes, il est urgent qu'on parle, lui dit Rossi.

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Promis dans le suivant on rentre vraiment dans l'enquête!


	6. Chapter 6

**Voici le chapitre suivant! Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre VI : L'amour donne l'esprit aux femmes et le retire aux hommes.**

_Proverbe italien_

Emily avait auditionné le témoin, un homme blanc, âgé de trente sept ans, en présence de Collins. L'homme leur avait dit avoir vu une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année, sortir Jessica de la voiture. Il était assis dans un café de l'autre côté de la rue et avait assisté à la scène à travers la vitrine. Il expliqua que la petite fille, sans se débattre, lui avait paru inquiète. La femme l'avait emmené avec elle jusqu'à sa voiture, un vieux pick-up bleu .

Puis il s'effondra en larmes, rongé par la culpabilité, de n'avoir rien fait pour protéger l'enfant.

Une fois calmé, il leur dit qu'il avait cru que la femme était la mère de la fillette, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une autre femme près de la voiture en train de hurler. Il l'avait rejointe, la femme criait le prénom de sa fille, ils l'avaient cherché, puis la mère s'était écroulé dans ses bras, secouée par les sanglots. Le témoin avait décris la kidnappeuse avec précision, Emily et Brian l'avait ensuite laissé auprès d'un dessinateur pour effectuer un portrait.

Collins avait téléphoné à Cain pour lui répéter les dires du témoin. Emily se remémora la description faite par celui-ci: femme blanche, cheveux brun court, petite et fine.

- Il faut que l'agent Jarreau organise une conférence de presse et que l'on diffuse le portrait, fit Brian en raccrochant.

Emily se contenta d'acquiescer.

* * *

- J'espère que la conférence nous aidera, dit en éteignant la télévision.

Ils venaient de regarder tous les deux en direct, Jennifer, annonçant que le FBI était à la recherche d'une jeune femme, prenant soin d'expliquer qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un témoin pour n'effrayer personne, dressant le profil de cette inconnue et incitant les citoyens qui la reconnaitrait a les contacter.

- Vous pensez que quelqu'un va nous appeler ? demanda-t-il. Emily ?

Elle contemplait un panneau sur lequel étaient affichées les photos des quatre enfants. Quelque chose l'interpellait dans ces images mais elle ignorait quoi.

- Emily ? Vous rêver jeune fille ? lui dit Collins en plaisantant.

Annie, Brittany et maintenant Jessica, ces trois fillettes posaient de face, souriant de toutes leurs dents. Assises bien droite, dans une attitude sage, habillées avec soin et les cheveux bien peignés. Seule la photographie de Becky était différente. Elle avait été prise dans un cadre plus familiale.  
Soudain Emily comprit.

- Emily, répéta Brian.

- ça semble presque trop facile, murmura-t-elle.

- Quoi donc, lui demanda-t-il en se postant à ses côtés, face au panneau.

Emily resta encore un long moment les yeux fixé dessus.

- Vous m'expliquez ou je dois rester encore longtemps, planté comme un idiot devant ce fichu tableau, reprit Brian.

Le visage d'Emily s'éclaira et elle se tourna vers lui le regard malicieux.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose, souffla-t-elle

* * *

- A quoi vous font pensez ces photos Collins ? demanda Emily.

Brian les regarda une a une.

- A mes photos de classe, répondit-il. Sauf que c'était il y a vingt ans et que le numérique n'existait pas encore.

- Exactement, lui dit-elle enthousiaste. Ce sont des photos de classes ! Les fameuses photos de classes prise à la rentrée.

- Ok, fit Collins en haussant les sourcils. Et où ça nous mène ?

- Regardez les biens.

Emily le laissa un instant fixé les images.

- Emily je ne vois rien du tout. En supposant que je sois censé voir quelque chose...

- Laissez-moi vous montrer…

Elle se plaça devant les photos et de ces deux mains couvrit le visage d'Annie et de Brittany. Elle se retourna vers Brian l'interrogeant du regard.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, prononça-t-il tout bas

Emily déplaça l'une de ses mains sur la photo de Jessica et répéta son mouvement.

- Vous croyez que…, bafouilla son collègue

- Je n'en sais rien, mais on ne peut pas nier la ressemblance.

- Il faut absolument vérifiez cette piste, annonça Collins.

Emily acquiesça et attrapa son téléphone.

- J'appelle Rossi et Morgan pour qu'ils aillent vérifier si les Newman ont une photo similaire de leur fille. Vous, vous appelez Garcia à Quantico qu'elle fasse une recherche pour comparer les différentes entreprises qui se sont chargées des photographies dans les écoles des petites.

- Ok

Emily composa le numéro de Dave et au bout de trois sonneries il décrocha.

- Allo, fit-il

- Rossi, c'est Emily, il faut que vous vous assuriez de quelque chose pour moi.

- Tu as une piste ?

- Peut être je ne suis encore sur de rien, répondit elle prudente.

- Vas-y je t'écoute, dit il en l'encourageant

- Il faut que vous vous rendiez chez les Newman. Il faut voir s'ils ont une photo de Becky, prise à son école, au moment de la rentrée des classes.

- D'accord. Morgan, fit-il en s'adressant à son équipier, on file chez les Newman.

Emily entendit Derek accepter puis Rossi s'adressa de nouveau à elle.

- Prentiss pourquoi veux tu cette photographie ?

- Pour les trois autres enfants on nous a donné des portraits quasi-identiques. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué plutôt parce que celle de Becky est différente. En collant celles d'Annie, de Brittany et de Jessica ont voit que les fillettes ont surement été prises en photo par la même société. Le fond est similaire. L'éclairage aussi. La toile de fond, disposé derrière les filles est la même. Un rose poudré légèrement patiné. Garcia va vérifier si les écoles font appel à la même entreprise pour les photos de classe, mais j'en suis quasiment certaine. Et on aurait peut-être un lien qui relie les enfants. Sauf si Becky n'a pas été prise en photo par la même société, dans ce cas là, la théorie s'effondre.

- Ok, on s'occupe de trouver cette photo. Continue de creuser de ce côté, de toute façon on à rien d'autre.

- D'accord, lui répondit Emily. Je vous envoie sur votre téléphone les photos des enfants pour effectuer une comparaison chez les Newman.

* * *

Mademoiselle Garcia ?

Pénélope sursauta sur sa chaise en entendant cette voix inconnue à l'autre bout du fil. _"Qu'est ce que c'est que ça? " _Cette ligne était réservée exclusivement aux membres de son équipe. _« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »_

- Mademoiselle Garcia ? répéta la voix

Une voix masculine, mais plutôt douce.

- Oui, se décida-t-elle enfin à répondre.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Brian Collins. Je travail avec l'agent Prentiss.

Pénélope respira un grand coup. Le fameux Brian Collins en personne ! Elle joua un instant avec ses boucles rousses. Hier soir Morgan n'avait pas manqué de lui parler de l'agent qui travaillait avec Cain. Il avait prit le temps de lui raconter dans les moindres petits détails croustillants, la dispute entre Hotch et Prentiss. Quand ces deux là se décideront-ils à jouer franc jeu, voilà ce qu'ils en avaient conclu. Voir les gens se tourner autour pendant des jours et des jours avait le don d'agacer Garcia. Quelle perte de temps !  
Morgan avait pris soin de mentionner la sévère empathie de Hotch vis-à-vis de Collins. Curieuse, Pénélope, avait réussi à obtenir une description du jeune agent. Derek l'avait décrit comme étant un bel homme. _« Traduction Garciiiiia ! C'est une bombe ce type.»_

Elle rehaussa ses lunettes qui avaient glissé sur le bout de son nez, s'installa devant son ordinateur, prit une voix sensuelle et lui répondit.

- Oui bonjour, que puis-je pour vous cher Monsieur Collins ?

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre prit d'un éclair de lucidité.

- Attendez pourquoi est ce vous qui m'appelez ? Où est Emily ?

- L'agent Prentiss est en ligne avec David Rossi.

- Oh…d'accord.

Elle retrouva sa voix suave.

- Alors que puis-je pour vous ?

- Et bien on aurait besoin de retrouver le nom des entreprises qui se sont chargées de la réalisation des photos de classes dans les écoles ou les victimes étaient scolarisées.

- Ok, si vous accordez dix ridicules petites secondes à la bonne fée de l'informatique, je vous trouve ça chéri.

Collins éclata de rire. Aussi bien pour les dix secondes que pour le chéri, il entra dans le jeu de Pénélope.

- Ma bonne fée je suis prêt à vous en accordez dix de plus si nécessaire.

- Ne quittez pas mon valeureux prince. Abracadabra, tout ce que tu voudras, Garcia te le diras!

Et elle se mit à taper rapidement des codes, des mots de passe, ses doigts virevoltants d'une touche à l'autre sur son clavier. Elle fit défiler des listes sur son ordinateur, qu'elle croisa ensuite avec d'autres données.  
Moins de dix secondes plus tard, comme promis, elle avait trouvé quelque chose.

- Je l'ai, s'écria-t-elle. Alors en ce qui concerne l'école d'Annie, il s'agit de l'entreprise Toddler and Picture.

- Génial et pour les autres enfants ?

- Minute mon prince…

Collins l'entendit pianoter encore.

- …c'est la même.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui, elle a réalisé les photos dans les différentes écoles des victimes ainsi que dans celle de Jessica.

- Merci beaucoup. Une adresse ?

- 115 avenue Newton.

- Super ! Et merci encore !

- Mais de rien et si vous avez la moindre question, murmura-t-elle d'une voix sucrée…

- Oui…, répondit Brian tout aussi sensuellement

- N'hésitez pas à m'appeler à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, lança-t-elle d'humeur coquine.

* * *

Emily et Collins filèrent à vive allure dans les rues de Seattle à bord d'une des voitures. Collins joignit Samantha pour l'informer de leur découverte. Cain, Hotch et Reid étaient sur le chemin du retour et seraient là dans moins d'une heure. Il était déjà presque dix huit heures et la nuit commençait à tomber. Prentiss appela Rossi, qui de son côté lui annonça avoir trouvé une photo similaire aux autres chez les Newman.

Avec les embouteillages des heures de pointe, ils mirent plus de vingt minutes à se rendre jusqu'à la société de photographie. Emily rageait intérieurement de cette perte de temps. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent, ils se garèrent et descendirent du véhicule. L'entreprise, s'avérait être un magasin, donnant pignon sur rue.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la boutique. Elle était vide excepté un homme assis derrière un comptoir, qui semblait compter son tiroir caisse. Il les salua.

- Monsieur, Madame, bonsoir.

- Bonjour monsieur. Nous sommes du FBI et nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser. Vous êtes le gérant ? lui demanda Brian

Le visage de l'homme pâlit un instant avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse. Les deux agents présentèrent leurs plaques à l'homme qui jeta un bref coup d'œil dessus.

- Oui je suis le patron. Que puis je faire pour vous? demanda t-il en retrouvant un peu d'assurance.

- Trois enfants, trois petites filles ont été assassinées sur ces deux dernières semaines et une quatrième a été enlevée ce matin, expliqua

Collins.

- Vous m'en voyez navré pour ces pauvres enfants, répondit l'homme, mais en quoi suis-je concerné ?

- Vous les avez photographiées, lui dit froidement Emily

- Je vous demande pardon ? fit l'homme, interloqué.

- Elles sont toutes les quatre scolarisées dans des écoles où vous réalisez les photographies au moment de la rentrée des classes.

- Oh, souffla l'homme perplexe. Quelle drôle de coïncidence !

- En effet, ajouta Collins.

Il plaça sous le nez de l'individu les trois photos qu'ils avaient en leur possession.

- Ces photos sont bien de vous ?

L'homme regarda les images et sans les quitter des yeux leur répondit :

- Il semblerait bien que oui. On utilise ce genre de toile. Ce sont les originaux ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, affirma Brian.

- Vous permettez, fit l'homme en ramassant les photos. Juste une minute.

Collins acquiesça. Le photographe prit l'une des photos et fit glisser un petit stylo sur le verso de l'image. Le stylo envoya un faisceau lumineux et sous le rayon ultra violet un logo apparu, une sorte de petit lutin rieur fluorescent.

- Elles viennent bien de chez nous. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que c'est moi qui les ai prises. Nous sommes trois photographes ici et nous travaillons tous dans différentes écoles.

- Peut-on avoir les noms de vos collègues s'il vous plait, demanda Brian.

- En fait donnez nous les noms de l'ensemble des salariés de votre entreprise, rectifia Emily.

- Nous sommes cinq, expliqua le gérant pendant qu'il notait les noms sur une feuille. Moi, les trois photographes et une personne qui s'occupe des tirages.

- Il y a une femme parmi vos employés ? poursuivit Emily.

- Non, aucune femme, répondit-il en tendant la liste à Collins.

Ce n'était pas possible, songea-t-elle. Leur seule piste s'envolait. A tout hasard Prentiss sortit le portrait de leur suspecte de sa poche.

- Connaissez vous cette femme, demanda-t-elle en le lui montrant.

L'homme se raidit en regardant le dessin. Puis il se ressaisit et regarda Collins, en évitant de croiser les yeux d'Emily.

- Non jamais vu, dit-il sûr de lui.

- Vraiment ? fit Emily, suspicieuse. Je crois pourtant que vous la connaissez.

- Non, non…bégaya le gérant.

- Oh si vous la connaissez, répéta-t-elle en se penchant vers lui.

- Je…je…

- Cette femme a kidnappé quatre petites filles, expliqua-t-elle calmement, alors je me fiche de savoir ce que vous trafiquez. Dites nous qui est cette personne !

Le photographe recula d'un pas, respira fortement puis baissa les yeux sur l'image posée devant lui.

-Ok d'accord. Je ne veux pas d'histoire moi.

Il regarda intensément Prentiss, la priant presque de se montrer indulgente.

- On n'est pas là pour vous en créer, lui dit-elle. Tout ce qui nous intéresse c'est cette femme.

- D'accord. Elle se nomme Melody. Melody Parker. Elle travaille avec moi.

- Je croyais que vos employés étaient tous des hommes, reprit Brian.

- Oui c'est vrai…mais par souci d'économie…disons que j'emploie Melody de façon non officiel…elle travaille au black pour moi.

- Et quel est son travail ? demanda Collins.

- Elle… elle réalise des tirages à son domicile. Elle a une chambre noire chez elle où elle développe les photos. Je lui fourni le matériel nécessaire. Ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger de ne pas être déclarer. Elle m'a même dit qu'elle préférait que la situation reste ainsi quand quelques  
mois après le début de notre…collaboration, j'ai voulu l'engager.

- Son adresse, exigea Collins en lui tendant son bloc et un stylo.

Pendant que l'homme inscrivait le numéro du domicile de Melody Parker, Emily croisa le regard de Brian.

Enfin, ils avaient une piste.

**Voilà pour ce sixième chapitre. Je sais que quelques uns attendaient la conversation entre Hotch et Rossi et elle arrivera mais un peu plus tard! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà, un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Toujours un grand merci à lolo pour la correction! et bon week end a tous!**

**CHAPITRE 7 : Ne cherchez jamais à employer l'autorité là ou il ne s'agit que de raison.**

_Voltaire_

Ils arrivèrent tous deux dans une rue sombre et mal éclairée et roulèrent doucement jusqu'à l'adresse indiquée par le gérant de la société. Ils passèrent devant et se garèrent un peu plus loin. En chemin ils avaient récapitulé ce qu'ils savaient : Melody Parker traquait des petites filles  
blondes et les trouvaient grâce aux photos qu'elle développait. Dès qu'elle tombait sur un portrait représentant une enfant dont les caractéristiques physiques correspondaient à ses attentes, elle notait les coordonnées et attendait le bon moment pour l'enlever. De part son travail, elle avait eu sous les yeux des centaines de visages de fillettes, leurs identités, leurs adresses… Ils ignoraient toujours la raison de ces kidnappings mais ils tenaient l'individu qui en était responsable.  
Emily demanda rapidement un petit service à Garcia pour confirmer l'une de ses hypothèses. Pénélope lui fournirait bientôt une réponse.  
La maison de Melody Parker était on ne peut plus simple. Deux étages, un garage, un petit jardinet sur le côté. Elle n'était pas particulièrement bien entretenue sans être à l'abandon non plus. Toutes les lumières de la maison étaient éteintes et il semblait n'y avoir personne à l'intérieur.  
Collins était au téléphone avec Cain et Emily attendait qu'il raccroche pour sortir du véhicule. Pendant l'appel, elle avait noué ses cheveux, revêtu un gilet pare-balle et enfilé un des anoraks griffé du sigle FBI.

Elle posait la main sur la poignée quand Brian la stoppa net.

- Vous allez où ?

Emily le regarda, étonnée.

- Et bien on va allez voir de plus près si il y a quelqu'un, non ?

Collins soupira et s'appuya sur le repose tête de son siège.

- On ne bouge pas tant qu'ils ne sont pas arrivés ?

- Quoi ? s'écria Emily atterrée.

- On ne bouge pas de la voiture tant que l'équipe ne nous a pas rejoint. On reste juste ici, en planque.

- En planque ? Mais c'est complètement stupide ! On ne va pas rester planté ici alors que Jessica est peut-être à l'intérieur avec une malade qui la menace !

- Ordre du Chef, lui répondit-il.

- Cain ?

- Ouais, confirma-t-il. Et votre patron avait l'air d'approuver sa décision.

_« Aïe ! »._ Emily commença à se dire que Hotch devait sacrément lui en vouloir pour ne pas lui faire confiance sur ce coup là. C'était idiot, ils allaient attendre sagement dans leur voiture alors qu'une enfant de neuf ans était retenue par une sociopathe.

- On perd un temps précieux, lança-t-elle a Collins. Rappelez là et dites le lui.

- Non elle a été très claire, on les attend.

- Mais…dans combien de temps seront-ils là ?

- Une vingtaine de minutes.

- Vingt minutes ? répéta-t-elle ulcérée. Mais c'est n'importe quoi !

- Je sais mais les ordres c'est les ordres, et on va les respecter.

Les ordres, Emily aussi avait l'habitude de les respecter. Mais ceux là…étaient vraiment stupides. Elle se renfrogna dans son siège et croisa furieusement les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Tiens, Emily jolie va bouder ? demanda Brian

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, puis détourna la tête et se concentra sur la rue faiblement éclairée par un lampadaire. Oui elle boudait ! Elle en avait marre de cette situation de merde ! Marre de devoir toujours obéir ! Marre de respecter des ordres pourris ! Marre d'être aux bottes de Cain et de Hotch !  
Marre d'être enfermée dans cette voiture ! Elle avait envie de hurler, mais elle fut extrêmement fière d'elle quand elle vit avec quelle facilité elle arrivait à se contenir.

- Vous en voulez un ? lui demanda Collins à ses côtés

Il lui tendait un paquet de chewing-gum mentholé. Prentiss attrapa le paquet et saisi le bonbon qu'elle mit dans sa bouche et mâchouilla.

- Merci

- De rien, lui répondit-il. Bon puisqu'on a du temps à perdre autant en profiter pour faire plus ample connaissance. Alors d'où venez-vous Emily ?

Toujours sous le coup de la colère Emily lui lança sèchement :

- De partout !

- De partout ? répéta Brian en souriant. Et comment est-ce possible ?

Elle essaya de se calmer. Mais elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle avait l'impression que sa colère ne cessait d'amplifier. Pourtant cela ne servait à rien de passer ses nerfs sur Collins. Il n'y était pour rien. Se radoucissant, elle lui expliqua son enfance.

- J'ai grandi dans de nombreux pays, même si je suis née à Washington. Ma mère est ambassadeur des Etats-Unis et nous n'avons jamais vécu longtemps au même endroit. Nous avons habité dans différents pays du Moyen Orient, en Russie et même en France.

- La France ? Whoua vous connaissez Paris alors, fit-il enthousiaste.

Emily se détendit et lui sourit.

- Oui un peu.

- C'est génial d'avoir autant voyagé, d'avoir vécu dans tous ces pays. Vous avez du apprendre des tas de choses.

- Oui c'est vrai. De nombreuses cultures, de nombreuses langues, j'ai rencontré des gens merveilleux à travers le monde. Mais vous savez lorsque vous êtes enfant, les seules choses qui compte réellement pour vous, c'est d'avoir une maison, des parents et des amis. Je déménageais tous les deux ou trois ans, mes parents travaillaient trop pour vraiment s'occuper de moi et c'est difficile de devoir se refaire des amis constamment et de perdre ceux que l'on a.

Collins réfléchit quelques instants aux propos de Prentiss.

- Je ne voyais pas les choses sous cet angle et c'est vrai que cela parait moins drôle.

- Oui, se contenta de répondre Emily les yeux plongés dans le vague.

Voyant le visage de sa collègue s'assombrir d'un voile de tristesse, Brian s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Changeons de sujet !

- Ok. A mon tour pour une question, dit Prentiss en souriant. Vous, d'où venez vous ?

- De Californie.

- J'en étais sûr.

- Vraiment ? C'est votre métier de profiler qui vous l'a dit ?

- Non…disons que c'était juste une intuition, répondit-elle avec malice.

Brian lui sourit à son tour puis son expression redevint plus sérieuse.

- C'est mon tour.

- D'accord.

- Vous sortez avec votre patron ?

En temps normal Emily aurait sûrement explosé de rire en entendant cette question. Mais suite aux évènements de la matinée, elle fut tellement surprise et choquée qu'elle en avala son chewing-gum de travers. Elle commença à s'étouffer et manqua d'air. Elle se mise à tousser plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que l'air circule à nouveau librement dans sa gorge.

- Emily ça va ? s'inquiéta Brian.

Elle prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène et le regarda.

- Oui ça va, j'ai seulement avalé mon chewing-gum.

- Ah ok.

- Pourquoi…Pourquoi cette question ?

- Et bien un peu parce que j'ai très envie de flirter avec vous…

Emily baissa les yeux et senti ses joues rosirent. Maudit rougissement ! Quand arriverait-elle enfin à se contrôler !

- …et surtout parce que Samantha m'a demandé de me renseigner à ce sujet !

_« Encore elle »_ pensa Emily.

- Oh… et en quoi cela l'intéresse-t-il ?

- Et bien je crois qu'elle apprécie beaucoup l'agent Hotchner et qu'elle avait des doutes vous concernant.

- Des doutes ? Sur moi ? Et bien… vous pourrez lui dire que non… il n'y a rien entre lui et moi !

- Vraiment ? Tant mieux. De toute façon elle aurait finit par l'avoir. Elle fini toujours par avoir tout ce qu'elle veut.

Emily resta stoïque sur son siège. On aurait cru que Collins parlait de Hotch comme d'une nouvelle paire de chaussure que Cain comptait s'offrir.

- C'est marrant vous n'êtes pas le premier à me le dire

- Ouais…ça causera moins de dégâts vu que vous n'êtes pas ensemble. Parce que lui aussi a l'air de bien l'aimer.

Emily senti la colère repointer le bout de son nez. Ainsi elle avait bien tout comprit. Cain avait des vues sur Hotch et lui…il lui mangeait dans la main ! _« Qu'ils aillent tous les deux au diable »_ pensa-t-elle !

- Si vous le dites, se contenta-t-elle d'ajouter.

- Ça vous ennui qu'il s'intéresse à elle ?

Prentiss resta de marbre. Oui ça l'ennuyait mais jamais, jamais elle ne l'avouerait à qui que ce soit.

- Pas le moins du monde.

- Ok parce que j'ai cru…

- Il n'y a rien à croire, le coupa Emily.

- Vous êtes déjà sortis ensemble, la questionna Brian.

- Non, s'écria-t-elle

- Vous avez couchez ensemble alors ?

- Non !...bien sûr que non !

- Cool, dit-il en prenant un autre chewing-gum.

Emily soupira. Comment en étaient ils arrivés à avoir une conversation pareil ? Pourquoi en ce moment même les choses les plus simples déraillaient-elles ? Et pourquoi tout le monde l'embêtait avec Hotch ? JJ se matin, Collins cet après midi…

- Tant mieux, reprit Brian. Ce mec n'est pas fait pour vous.

_« Et c'est repartie ! » « Non sans déconner! Tu m'en apprends une bonne_ _là ! »_ Elle savait très bien qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble, pas besoin de le lui dire ! Elle était consciente que la possibilité d'une telle relation était inenvisageable, qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien d'autre entre eux qu'une simple amitié et qu'il valait mieux ne pas espérer autre chose.

Elle décida d'ignorer totalement ce que Brian venait d'ajouter. Non c'était trop dur… elle voulait savoir pourquoi Collins, lui, pensait qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble.

- Et qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? demanda-t-elle en toute innocence.

Collins éclata de rire ce qui énerva encore plus Emily.

- Non mais sérieusement, vous l'avez vu ? Ce type est d'un ennui mortel. Pas un sourire, même pas un vague trait d'humour. Je me demande ce que Cain peut bien lui trouver.

Estomaquée, Emily décida qu'elle ne pouvait laisser Brian avoir de telles pensées sur son patron.

- Je sais qu'au premier abord, il ne parait pas forcément très sympathique mais…

- Vous rigolez ou quoi ? Il est froid et arrogant ce mec.

_« Non ça c'est le portrait de ta chef, crétin ! »  
_  
- Pas du tout, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. C'est quelqu'un de très bien, de sociable et de très généreux ! D'accord il n'est pas très souriant mais quand on apprend à le connaître on découvre vite que c'est un homme très agréable à vivre.

- Ouais c'est ça. Plus déprimant, tu meurs ! Vous avez déjà pensez à vous cotiser pour lui offrir une corde ? ajouta-t-il en mimant un signe de pendaison.

Emily leva vers lui des yeux horrifiés. Mais pour qui se prenait-il?

- Vous ne le connaissez même pas ! Vous ne savez pas toutes les choses horribles qui se sont produites dans sa vie. De nombreuses personnes à sa place se seraient effondrées. Si vous saviez toutes les monstruosités qu'il a connu vous comprendriez qu'il soit…si distant.

-Tout le monde rencontre des difficultés dans la vie mais on ne devient pas tous antipathique pour autant.

_« Antipathique ?»  
_  
- Si vous appreniez à le connaître, tenta-t-elle de lui expliquer.

- Je trouve que pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas intéressé, vous le défendez beaucoup.

- C'est faux ! riposta-t-elle.

_« Bon pas tout a fait... »_ Mais cet homme se permettait de dire du mal de Hotch et cela la mettait hors d'elle.

- Vous ne le connaissez même pas ! Et vous vous permettez de le juger, lui dit-elle.

- Et croyez moi, sa tronche ne me donne pas envie de mieux le connaître !

Sans était trop. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter les paroles de cet imbécile !

- Oui et bien tant pis pour vous ! Mais il vaut bien mieux que vous ne sembler le pensez. Mais un type comme vous ne peut pas le comprendre.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous avez très bien entendu. Vous pensez que vous êtes mieux peut être ? Avec votre beau sourire d'hypocrite, avec vos blagues et votre attitude de gros nase. Avec vos sous entendu de pauvre looser de dragueur ! Vous ne valez pas mieux que lui, poursuivit-elle en colère. Et puis vous m'énervez ! Tous autant que vous êtes !

- Vous pétez les plombs miss !

- Oui, lui cracha t'elle à la figure ! Je pète les plombs et c'est à cause de vous ! De vous, de Hotch de tout le monde !

Sur ces derniers mots elle ouvrit la portière et sorti de la voiture.  
Collins, ouvrit la fenêtre du véhicule et l'interpela :

- Prentiss, revenez ici ! Vous allez où ?

- Je vais faire mon travail, répondit-elle sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

Elle avança dans la rue en direction de la maison. Quelques secondes plus tard elle entendit Brian la rejoindre en courant.

- On nous a dit d'attendre dans la voiture.

- On « vous » a dit d'attendre. Moi je vais jeter un œil à cette baraque parce que je vous signale qu'on attend devant comme deux abrutis, alors qu'il est fort possible qu'il n'y ait personne dedans !

Collins hésitait. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

- Je…on ne devrais pas.

- Faites comme vous voulez mais moi je vais aller y faire un tour.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation supplémentaires, il la regarda et acquiesça de la tête.

- D'accord, je vous suis.

- Bien, passez par devant, je regarde derrière.

**La suite très vite!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilà la suite, un petit chapitre pour ce début de semaine! Et lolo encore une fois merci pour tout!**

**CHAPITRE 8: L'amour rend aveugle. L'amour doit rendre aveugle! Il a sa propre lumière. Eblouissante!**

_Daniel Pennac_

Emily contourna la maison en passant par le petit jardin. Elle passa devant deux fenêtres et regarda à travers celles-ci. Elle aperçut un salon mais ne vit personne à l'intérieur. Arme au poing, elle avança prudemment vers l'arrière de l'habitation. En silence, Prentiss longea les murs jusqu'au moment ou elle tomba sur une porte qui donnait sur le derrière de l'habitation.  
Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de poser sa main sur la poignée et de la tourner.

La porte pouvait très bien être fermée. Ou ouverte. _« Qui ne tente rien... n'a rien » _Emily entendit un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement.

En évitant de la faire grincer, Emily, avança aux aguets, prête à faire feu en cas de menace. Elle se retrouva dans un couloir sombre qui conduisait au salon. A sa droite se trouvait une pièce qui servait visiblement de bureau. Elle l'inspecta rapidement, vérifiant que personne ne s'y trouvait. De nouveau dans le couloir elle avança d'un pas puis d'un autre, restant sur ses gardes.  
Sous ses pieds, elle sentit l'épaisseur douillette d'une moquette. La maison plongée dans l'obscurité, semblait vide. Néanmoins la jeune femme préféra s'en assurer et elle continua d'avancer. Sur sa gauche, elle distingua dans la pénombre l'entrée d'une autre salle. Elle s'apprêtait a ré-avancer d'un nouveau pas quand elle sentit quelque chose frôler sa jambe droite. Elle se retourna, surprise, et pointa son arme droit devant elle. Personne.

Emily baissa les yeux et découvrit le responsable de sa frayeur. _« Le »_ ou _« la »_ elle ne le savait pas bien. A ses pieds se trouvait un chaton, vieux d'à peine quelques semaines. La boule de poil sombre se frottait contre sa jambe.

- Eh salut toi, chuchota-t-elle à l'animal en se penchant pour le toucher.

Prentiss le caressa et le chaton tendit sa tête à la recherche de nouvelles papouilles. Elle sourit en sentant le poil encore duveteux sous ses doigts. L'agent se relevait quand elle entendit un bruit derrière elle, et qu'elle réalisa son erreur.  
Elle s'était laissée distraire.  
Elle avait baissé la garde seulement quelques secondes.  
Quelques secondes fatales.  
Elle fini de se relever mais avant même d'avoir eu le temps de se retourner elle reçut un violent coup sur le derrière du crâne.  
Elle s'écroula à terre et poussa un cri de douleur. Elle chercha à se redresser et à visualiser son agresseur mais les forces et la vue lui manquèrent.

Elle avait pris bien assez de coups dans la vie pour savoir que des étoiles n'apparaissaient pas quand on se faisait assommer. Il n'y avait que dans les cartoons que cette magie opérait. Dans la réalité, la vue se troublait, tout devenait flou.

Dans le noir du couloir, Emily essaya de se repérer et chercha son agresseur, mais sa vue s'affaiblissait, et elle ne distingua qu'une vague silhouette.  
Tout devenait noir, puis sa vue se rétablissait faiblement avant de se noircir à nouveau. Elle entendit un objet lourd, métallique, pesant, heurter le sol près d'elle. Prentiss tâtonna à la recherche de son arme, tombée durant sa chute, en vain.

Au même moment elle entendit pour la première fois la voix de l'individu qui venait de la mettre à terre, et devina qu'il s'agissait de celle de Melody Parker

- Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, lui répéta la femme.

Puis la vue de nouveau brouiller, elle entendit la femme s'enfuir en courant.

- Attendez, lui cria Emily. FBI arrêtez vous !

Elle se frotta les yeux, espérant que sa vue se rétablirait plus rapidement.  
Toujours ce flash, le noir, une faible lueur, le noir…

- Emily, cria Collins en courant s'agenouiller près d'elle. Emily ça va ?

- Oui, oui, ça va .

_« Non pas du tout je ne vois plus rien ! »  
_  
- Allez y ! le rassura-t-elle. Elle est partie ! Allez y rattrapez là !

Ils entendirent un lointain bruit de moteur, puis un craquement fracassant emplit la maison. Les murs de celles-ci tremblèrent et Brian, instinctivement, protégea Emily de ses bras.

_« Une bombe »_ songea-t-elle.  
_« Cette garce a piégé la maison !»_Et ils allaient mourir ici tous les deux dans l'explosion !

Seulement non. Pas de souffle chaud, pas de projections…Les murs cessèrent de trembler et seul un bruit de ferrailles qui se fracassent retentit jusqu'à leurs oreilles, suivi de peu par celui d'un moteur qui rugit.

Prentiss essaya tant bien que mal de distinguer Collins et quand elle y parvint elle devina à son expression qu'il avait compris ce qui venait de se passer.  
Melody Parker s'enfuyait à bord de son véhicule et avait défoncé la porte de son garage pour décamper à toute vitesse.  
Brian réalisant ce qui était en train de se produire, se releva, hésitant entre partir à la poursuite de la femme ou a resté ici à veiller sur l'état de sa collègue.  
A travers une vue de plus en plus imprécise, Emily visualisa le trouble chez son compagnon.

- Allez-y, lui dit-elle. Allez-y !

Collins fonça en courant à l'extérieur de la maison.  
Emily resta aux aguets se tenant la tête, victime d'une douleur lancinante.  
Quelques instants plus tard elle entendit leur propre voiture démarrer en trombe et les pneus de celles-ci crissèrent sur le bitume.  
Brian était parti et Prentiss souhaita du plus profond de son être que tout se déroule bien de son côté.  
Il était seul face à une sociopathe désormais. Emily savait que c'était contraire aux règles, qu'un agent ne devait jamais appréhender un suspect en solitaire. Que c'était trop risqué.

Et à cause d'elle, c'était ce que Collins était en train de faire.

Et elle, Emily Prentiss se retrouvait seule ici dans cette maison sombre.

Elle se rassura un peu en pensant que Collins était un bon agent et qu'il avait déjà dû prévenir le reste de l'équipe via sa radio ou son téléphone.  
Il avait du tout leur expliquer et Emily imagina la tête que Hotch et Cain avait dus faire en apprenant qu'elle leur avait désobéi, entrainant Brian dans sa rébellion.  
_« Hotch doit être furax »_

Mais après tout, cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Plus maintenant.  
Sa décision avait été prise ce matin.  
Tout ce qui comptait à présent c'était de retrouver Jessica.  
Elle essaya de se relever mais une douleur atroce lui déchira le crâne et elle se rassit.  
Sa vue ne s'améliorait pas. Au contraire elle distinguait de moins en moins les éléments autour d'elle. Pourtant elle aurait dû se rétablir alors que là elle ne cessait de se dégrader.

_« Nom de Dieu cette salope m'a rendu aveugle ! »  
_  
Elle paniqua et secoua la tête comme si son cerveau allait subitement se transformer en puzzle et qu'en le secouant, les pièces allaient toutes retrouver leurs places.  
Elle se souvint qu'on lui avait appris qu'à chaque coup que le cerveau encaissait des milliers de cellules s'éteignaient. Elle eu envie de pleurer de rire en songeant qu'elle ne servirait bientôt plus à rien au FBI si les coups continuaient a pleuvoir comme aujourd'hui. Un sèche cheveux et…  
Elle réfléchit un instant à l'arme utilisée par Melody Parker pour la frapper. Adossé contre un mur elle passa sa main sur la moquette près d'elle. Elle ne trouva rien. Elle aurait dû se forcer à allonger le bras pour chercher plus loin mais elle n'en n'avait plus la force.

Elle était si fatiguée.  
Depuis combien de temps n'avait elle pas dormi ?  
De quand datait son dernier repas ?  
Elle se rappela avoir grignoté quelques cacahouètes hier soir au bar avec Morgan.  
D'avoir bu deux…non trois cafés aujourd'hui.  
Elle ferma un moment les yeux. Elle ne vit même pas la différence. Tout était noir tout le temps.

Lentement elle se laissa glisser sur la douce moquette. Elle semblait propre et était épaisse, confortable.  
Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, sa tête endolorie savourant la tendre chaleur qui émanait du sol.  
Il fallait qu'elle appelle son équipe. Qu'elle fouille la maison à la recherche de Jessica.  
Elle le ferait. Dans une toute petite poignée de secondes.  
Peu à peu elle sentit chaque muscle de son corps se détendre et s'apaiser alors qu'elle se laissait chavirer dans l'inconscience.  
La dernière chose qu'Emily Prentiss sentit avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité, se fut une boule de poil ronronnante qui venait se pelotonner dans son cou.

**Je sais que c'est un chapitre plus court que les autres, mais je vous en poste un autre dans la semaine pour me faire pardonner! :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Un autre petit chapitre! Merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir! Bonne lecture!**

**CHAPITRE 9:**** Amour, amour quand tu nous tiens, on peut bien dire :**** adieu prudence.**

_Jean de La Fontaine_

- Emily ! Emily !

Elle entendit une voix qui disait son prénom résonnant au loin.  
Elle reprenait doucement conscience, mais elle était bien là où elle se trouvait et elle ne voulait pas revenir. Pas encore.  
Elle voulait repartir, replonger dans les obscurités où elle pouvait enfin se reposer. Elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver à nouveau dans ce monde froid et épuisant.  
Elle souhaitait juste se rendormir et sentir son esprit s'apaiser.

- Emily ! cria une voix paniquée. Et merde ! Appelez une ambulance !

_« Une ambulance ? Pourquoi, quelqu'un a été blessé ? »_ pensa-t-elle.  
Elle sentit qu'on la manipulait et qu'une paire de bras puissant la soulevait.  
_« Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ? »  
_  
- Emily, s'il te plaît réveille toi, je t'en prie, supplia la voix.

_« Me réveiller ? Non pas maintenant. »_  
Elle était très bien comme cela, installée confortablement. Et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait y changer quoi que ce soit.  
Elle aurait pu ouvrir les yeux mais elle avait trop peur de découvrir que tout était encore noir.

- Emily, s'il te plaît, répéta à nouveau la voix.

Une voix douce et chaude.

_« Laissez moi dormir la voix…encore quelques secondes »_

- On l'emmène à l'hôpital, dit une seconde voix

Quoi ? Quel hôpital ? Et qui voulait-on y conduire ?

- Morgan aide moi à l'allonger sur le canapé, reprit la première voix.

Morgan ? Morgan était là ?

- L'ambulance arrive, ajouta une troisième voix beaucoup plus douce et claire.

L'ambulance ? L'hôpital ?  
Ohohoh on se calme là !  
Elle n'irait nulle part, car visiblement c'était d'elle dont on parlait. Elle ne bougerait pas d'ici et surtout pas pour aller a l'hosto !  
Emily sentit deux mains lui agripper les jambes.  
Au moment même où on la soulevait elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Non, non, non pas d'hôpital ! dit elle en gigotant et battant des jambes.

Aussitôt les 4 poignes qui la maintenaient la reposèrent au sol.  
Elle se retrouva assise par terre et protégea ses yeux de ses mains. La lumière l'éblouissait tant qu'elle regretta un instant l'obscurité de tout à l'heure. Elle voulu se recoucher un peu mais aussitôt deux bras la saisir à nouveau.

- Laissez-moi tranquille, grogna-t-elle.

- Emily ? Emily, regarde-moi.

Encore cette voix.  
_« Vous me fatigué la voix. »  
_Elle se força à entrouvrir les yeux une nouvelle fois, les clignant à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient habitués à la lumière.  
Au bout d'un petit instant elle réussit à distinguer ce qui l'entourait. Si tout était sombre tout à l'heure, maintenant l'ensemble des lumières de la maison étaient allumées.

Elle aperçut le visage de Hotch au dessus d'elle et vit ses traits soucieux, ses sourcils froncés. Elle tourna la tête et reconnut Morgan à ses côtés.

Réalisant peu à peu que de nombreuses personnes l'entouraient elle se redressa s'écartant des bras de Hotchner contre lesquels elle était appuyé.

- Pas d'hôpital, annonça-t-elle fermement.

- Prentiss il faut qu'on t'y conduise, lui dit Morgan.

- Non ! Non, pas besoin. Ça va aller.

- Emily, tu viens de recevoir un coup violent, lui expliqua Hotch. Il faut que tu te fasses examiner.

- Mais non. Tout va bien, c'est bon.

- Tu as perdu connaissance, insista t-il.

- Oui mais maintenant tout va bien, réitéra-t-elle.

C'était la vérité. Elle voyait clair maintenant. Plus de trouble, plus de flash…tout était redevenu normal.

- Comment est ce qu'elle va ? demanda Cain qui s'était faufilée jusqu'à eux.

- Je vais on ne peut mieux, rétorqua Emily.

Elle réalisa soudainement qu'on avait dénoué ses cheveux et que des mains farfouillaient à travers sa chevelure.

- Je ne vois pas de plaies ouvertes, dit Hotch. Ça te fait mal quelque part ? demanda-t-il en lui palpant la tête.

- Non, non, ça va…Aïe !

- Tu as une belle bosse juste ici, lui expliqua-t-il.

- Oui et bien ça ne sera jamais que la deuxième de la journée.

Elle se dégagea et attrapa la main tendu de Morgan qui l'aida à se remettre debout.

- Je serais quand même plus rassuré si tu te faisais examiner, poursuivit Hotchner.

- Oui, oui et bien on verra ça plus tard, conclut-elle en sachant d'avance qu'elle n'irait en aucun cas consulter un médecin.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici, demanda Samantha en la toisant sévèrement.

Prentiss se concentra quelques secondes afin de se remémorer avec précisions les minutes précédentes.

- J'ai décidé, dit-elle en insistant sur le « J'ai », de vérifier ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de la maison. De l'extérieur elle nous semblait vide et nous perdions du temps à attendre que vous arriviez. Cela ne servait à rien que tout le monde débarque ici, si Melody Parker n'était pas  
là. On s'est séparé, Collins passant par devant, moi par derrière. J'ai trouvé une porte ouverte et je suis entrée. J'ai commencée fouiller et j'ai été distraite…

Emily pensa rapidement au chaton. Elle le chercha autour d'elle mais ne le vit pas.

- Distraite ? répéta Cain

- Oui j'ai baissé la garde juste quelques secondes et on en a profité pour m'assommer.

- Vous avez vu votre agresseur ?

- Pas vraiment. Il faisait sombre…mais je suis sûr que c'était Melody Parker.

- Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle, la questionna Rossi.

- C'était une femme donc je parierais sur elle. Je sais qu'il s'agissait d'une femme parce qu'après m'avoir frappé, elle m'a dit a plusieurs reprises qu'elle était désolée.

- Elle pouvait l'être, approuva Morgan.

Emily se tourna vers lui et regarda l'objet qu'il lui montrait, celui dont Melody Parker s'était servi pour la mettre à terre.

- La classique et traditionnelle bonne vieille poêle ! reprit-il. En fonte s'il vous plaît ! Il n'y a qu'une sociopathe pour se servir encore de cela de nos jours.

Prentiss considéra l'énorme ustensile de cuisine avec de grands yeux écarquillés. L'appareil semblait peser plusieurs kilos. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait eu si mal !

Discrètement elle passa une main dans sa chevelure et sentit une grosse bosse qui se formait.

- Où est Collins ? Il a réussi à la rattraper, demanda-t-elle a Cain

- Non elle la réussi à le semer au niveau de la 90. On a lancé des appels radio à toutes les unités de police du secteur qui sont à sa recherche et on leur a donné une description de son véhicule.

- Elle est en route pour Issaquah, affirma Emily

- Oui mais la question c'est où se cache-t-elle dans Issaquah ? Collins est sur la route et nous rejoint ici. Il faut que l'on découvre un indice qui nous permettra de la retrouver.

_« Et merde! »_ Si elle avait sagement attendu ses collègues au lieu de foncer en solo ils auraient coincé Melody.  
Emily se prépara intérieurement à recevoir des réprimandes de la part de ses équipiers, après tout elle était responsable de la fuite de leur unique suspect.

Mais personne ne lui fit le moindre reproche. Même pas Samantha.

Elle risqua un coup d'œil à Hotch et vit qu'il la fixait. Son regard sévère lui fit baisser les yeux. Il était en colère mais ne lui dirait rien en public, il attendrait de se retrouver seul face à elle.

_« Autant faire mon maximum pour repousser ce moment et rester avec les autres »_

- Vous avez fouillez la maison, dit-elle en interrogeant Rossi.

- Non pas encore.

Elle vit Morgan qui lui tendait son arme. Au moins Melody Parker ne l'avait pas récupérée et elle ne l'avait pas perdue.

- Bon et bien je crois que l'on devrait commencer par là.

**Voilà pour ce petit chapitre! La suite dans une dizaine de jours, à mon retour de vacances!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut tous le monde! Voici la suite! Merci a tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un com, ou ajouté dans leurs favoris/alerte. Et merci a ceux qui ont juste pris le temps de me lire! Désolée pour ce chapitre ou vous allez sûrement trouver quelques fautes car il n'a pas été corrigé entièrement. Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 10 : Il est du véritable amour comme de l'apparition des esprits : tout le monde en parle mais peu de gens en ont vu**.

_La Rochefoucauld_

Ils commencèrent a inspecter la maison en se répartissant les pièces par équipe. Accompagnée par Morgan et Rossi, Emily descendit à la cave et découvrit le laboratoire où Melody Parker dévelopait les photographies. Une chambre noire où se trouvait le nécessaire aux tirages, bac de révélateur et bac de fixateur, un agrandisseur, différents papiers, mate ou brillant, de plusieurs tailles et plusieurs bouteilles de produits chimique.

Des photos étaient encore en train de sécher et plus loin ils trouvèrent un appareil destiné aux développements numérique.

- Venez voir par ici, leur demanda Dave.

Ils le rejoignirent et regardèrent avec lui le mur où de nombreuses images avaient été accrochées. Becky, Annie, Brittany et Jessica…les quatre visages des enfants les regardaient. Des figures que les trois agents connaissaient bien pour les avoir eu sous les yeux pendant plusieurs heures. Quatre frimousses souriantes, à côté desquelles on avait figé de nouveaux tirages des fillettes, une fois les tortures et les transformations affligées. Les expressions n'étaient plus les mêmes, et à la place du bonheur on y lisait de la crainte, de la tristesse et du désespoir.

Sur ce même mur, ils virent d'autres photographies sur lesquelles se trouvaient des petites filles qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

- Sophie Miller, dit Morgan en lisant l'une des inscriptions.

- Et Rose-Marie Temple, ajouta Rossi. Ce sont les enfants qu'elle a prévu d'enlever. Il faut envoyer une équipe dans chacune de ses familles et les mettre sous protection.

Epinglées au côté des autres portraits, se trouvaient d'autres images prises des enfants, au milieu de leurs parents, dans des jardins ou parcs, devant leurs écoles.

- Cette femme a passé de nombreuses heures a les observer, dit Derek. Elle les a observer pendants des jours et a attaquer à la première occasion.

Ils firent venir une équipe, qui se chargerait par la suite de photographier la pièce et de collecter les pièces a convictions, puis remontèrent tous les trois à l'étage. Ils y croisèrent Reid et Cain qui revenaient du jardin.

- Sa voiture ne doit pas être belle a voir, fit Reid. Elle a exploser toute la porte du garage. C'est à se demander comment le véhicule peut encore rouler. Il n'y a pas grand-chose ici. Soit elle ne roule pas sur l'or, soit elle économise tout son argent. Le mobilier est réduit au strict minimum. Pas de déco, pas de technologie moderne…

Prentiss monta ensuite au second, en compagnie de Morgan, laissant Spencer, Dave et Samantha fouiller le salon et le garage. Arrivé en haut, ils tombèrent sur Hotchner et Jennifer qui travaillaient chacun dans les deux chambres à coucher.

- Vous avez quelque chose ? demanda Derek. On a trouvé son labo et des dizaines de photos des enfants. Mais rien qui nous indique où elle les cache.

- Ici non plus toujours rien, répondit JJ.

Emily tourna elle aussi dans l'une des chambres, ouvrant les placards, farfouilant sous des piles de vêtements.

- Eh, Prentiss ! Viens voir, fit Derek.

Elle le rejoignit dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de bain. Derek se trouvait devant une sorte de petit cagibis où Melody Parker avait entassé divers outils et boites de médicaments.

- Quoi qu'est ce que tu as trouvé? demanda-t'elle

- Ici rien. Mais regarde en haut.

Emily leva les yeux vers le plafond et aperçu une trappe.

- Un grenier? supposa-t-elle

- Sûrement. On va jeter un coup d'œil dedans?

Elle approuva et alla chercher une chaise pour les aider à monter.

- Ok je passe le premier, fit Morgan en grimpant dessus.

- Fais gaffe.

- T'inquiètes trésor.

Elle le regarda soulever le panneau en bois et le décaler sur le côté. Puis il sortit son arme, lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil et à la force de ses bras se hissa en haut. Prentiss l'entendit ramper le long de l'ouverture puis se mettre debout.

Après une dizaine de seconde il lui dit :

- Il n'y a personne ici.

- Aide moi a grimper, lui cria t-elle.

Elle monta à son tour sur le siège et lui tendit ses bras. Morgan attrapa ses mains puis la tira vers le haut avant de pouvoir la porter. Quand elle attérit enfin dans le grenier il lui dit en plaisantant :

- Que deviendrais tu sans moi petite fille!

Emily lui mit une petite tape sur le ventre.

- Aïe, je t'en prie chérie, pense à mes abdos.

- J'y pense justement. Pourquoi crois tu que je t'ai demandé de m'aider a monter? Pour compenser les quelques centaines d'abdos que tu n'as pas eu le temps de faire aujourd'hui.

- Ouais c'est ça, répondit Derek moqueur.

- Aide moi plutôt à voir si il y a un interrupteur quelque part.

Elle se rapprocha de l'un des murs et fit courir ses doigts le long de la paroi jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un bouton.

- Je l'ai !

Elle appuya dessus et soudain les deux agents furent transporté dans un conte pour enfants. Tout autour d'eux était rose, scintillant, voluptueux et magique. Ils restèrent un long moment sans voix devant la féerie qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. A leurs côté des dizaines de poupées, toutes plus jolies les unes que les autres, reposaient sur des étagères, étaient installées dans un ancien landeau anglais ou attablées autour d'un service à thé en porcelaine. Des poupons dormaient dans différents couffins, mangeaient sur des tables hautes et des chevaux de toutes les couleurs étaient disposés sur une commode.

_« Un véritable monde de princesse »_, pensa t'elle en s'émerveillant malgrés elle.

Emily et Derek resterent immobile, éblouit, par ce paradis pour fillette. Quand ils se décidèrent a bouger sur eux même, se fut pour admirer un instant les murs joliment peints, le parquet doux et ciré, les lampes qui diffusaient une lègere lumière.

- C'est…c'est pas croyable, souffla Morgan.

Emily se serait cru dans un magasin de jouets, tout étant parfaitement arrangé et lumineux. Elle s'approcha d'un portant ou plusieurs déguisements avaient été suspendu et ne put s'empécher de les toucher. Il ne s'agissait pas de costumes standard que l'on trouvait dans les supermarchés. Ceux là étaient en velour, en mousseline ou en soie. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts, princesse, indienne, fée, sirène… En admirant d'un peu plus près un costume de marquise, Emily comprit qu'ils avaient été cousu main.

Elle leva les yeux vers la sous pente du grenier et s'extasia devant les milliers d'étoiles argentées qui y avaient été collé.

Prentiss rejoignit Morgan qui était scotché devant une marchande et son stand de légume en plastique. Ils crurent halluciner en comprenant qu'ils avait sous les yeux une véritable caisse enregistreuse. Derek ne put s'empécher d'appuyer sur l'un des boutons, ce qui fit sauter le tiroir caisse, qui émit un tintement aigu.

- Je m'attendais presque à y trouver de vrai billets, dit il en sortant une liasse de fausse monnaie.

Plus loin ils virent un petit théâtre avec ses marionnettes, divers automates, des coffres où s'entassait des accessoires pour poupées, puis  
dans une grosse malle magnifiquement sculpté se trouvait une véritable collection de peluches. La plus impressionnante d'entre elles, était une  
énorme licorne blanche.

Plus ils progressaient dans les combles, plus les merveilles se multipliaient, sous l'éclat des guirlandes lumineuses qui couraient le long de la salle.  
Emily continua son exploration et s'approcha d'une petite coiffeuse rose. Elle y compta tout un ensemble d'accessoires cheveux, des produits de beauté, des fards et rouge à lèvres de toutes les couleurs.

Ils avancèrent plus profondément dans le grenier et découvrirent la plus belle pièce de cet univers féerique.  
Un lit en bois, sculpté, peint en blanc, recouvert de draps en satin rose et d'un couvre lit en dentelle.  
Tout le pourtour du lit était entouré d'un voile léger blanc en mousseline de soie sur lequel était fixé des centaines de petits cristaux.  
Malgré la gravité de la situation, les deux agents étaient tout simplement bluffé devant tant de travail.  
Cette chambre était la représentation du rêve de beaucoup de petites filles.

Soudain un bruit d'objet roulant sur le sol, arrachèrent Morgan et Prentiss à leur rêverie.

Le bruit était venu de sous le lit. Ils s'étaient trompé et n'étaient visiblement pas aussi seuls qu'ils le pensaient. Jessica peut être? Mieux  
valait être prudent.  
En silence ils sortirent leurs armes et doucement Emily s'approcha en se baissant, pointant son arme droit devant elle.  
Quand Morgan souleva les draps qui tombaient au pieds du sommier, elle la braqua en dessous.  
Et elle le vit.  
Ou plutôt elle aperçu ses deux grands yeux jaunes qui l'a fixait.

- Prentiss ? fit Morgan.

Il regarda sa collègue ranger son Glock 19 et se glisser sous le lit. Elle en ressortit un instant après en tenant dans ses bras une peluche noir.

- C'est…c'est un chat ? dit il.

- Oui et voilà avec quoi il jouait, répondit elle en lui tendant l'une des tomates en plastique de la marchande.

Morgan la récupéra et alla la reposer avec les autres légumes.  
Emily se releva en gardant l'animal au creux de ses bras. Elle le regarda de plus près et nota qu'il s'agissait d'un petit mâle. Elle n'avait jamais vu  
un chat avec une couleur pareil. L'animal semblait noir mais en le caressant elle découvrit que la racine de ses poils était blanche.

- Alors petit coquin, reprit elle en collant la tête du chaton à la sienne, c'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que tu cherche a m'effrayer.

- La deuxième fois ? répéta t-il. Parce que tu l'avais déjà vue ?

Prentiss hocha la tête en souriant au petit chat.  
Derek réfléchit quelques instants puis lui dit gentiment.

- Je vois…la fameuse petite distraction.

- Oui…mais comment a-t-il fait pour monter jusqu'ici, chercha t'elle a comprendre en repensant à l'escalade, qui leur avait permis d'arriver dans le  
grenier.

Ils entendirent alors un bruits sourd à l'opposé de la pièce. Un objet lourd que l'on déplaçait et qui frottait sur le plancher.  
Il se rapprochèrent et aperçurent Reid et Rossi qui sortaient par une autre trappe.

- Où se trouve cette trappe? dit Morgan en les rejoignant.

- Dans le garage. Il y a une sorte de grosse échelle en dessous et la trappe était entrouverte, expliqua Rossi. Melody Parker a du faire sortir Jessica par là avant de s'enfuir.

- Et c'est sûrement par ici que ton félin est passé Prentiss, conclu Derek.

- Oh il est adorable, fit Reid en s'approchant pour le caresser. Et très jeune. Pas plus de 6 semaines à mon avis. Il est très mignon en tout cas.

- Ouais si on veut, marmonna Derek

- Tu n'aime pas les chats? demanda Dave.

- Non.

- Tu ne les aimes pas ou tu en a peur? insista Reid en le taquinant.

- J'aime pas leurs griffes.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici? demanda Hotch en émergeant de la trappe de Morgan et Prentiss…Bon sang mais qu'est ce que c'est tout ça ?

Il se glissa le long du sol, se remit debout et aida Cain a grimper.

- C'est pas croyable, articula t-elle en regardant autour d'elle. Mais on est où là? A Disneyworld?

- Quel contraste avec le reste de la maison, ajouta Hotch.

- Apparemment Melody Parker a beaucoup investi dans tout ce qui se trouve dans cette pièce, expliqua Reid.

- La question est pourquoi, demanda Samantha en explorant à son tour les combles. Laisse t'elle les enfants jouer ici avant de les tuer?

- Ce n'est pas elle qui les tue, répliqua calmement Emily.

- Nous n'en savons rien agent Prentiss, lui dit Cain. Pour l'instant elle est soit une meurtrière en fuite, soit une complice, mais nous devons garder à l'esprit qu'elle est dangereuse.

- Les enfants devaient avoir le droit de passer du temps ici. Regardez les jouets ont été utilisés, ajouta Reid en leur montrant une poupée qu'on  
avait visiblement tenté de coiffé sans grand succès.

- C'est quoi ce mode opératoire de tordu, souffla Cain. Elle emmène les enfants aux pays des merveilles pour mieux les livrer à leur bourreau ensuite.

- Elle essaye d'apporter quelques instants de rêve à ces petites filles parce qu'elle est consciente qu'elles vont atrocement souffrir par la suite,  
déclara Hotchner. C'est sa façon à elle de leur demander pardon. Elle est consciente que ce qu'elle fait est mal et est rempli de remord. Il faut  
fouiller cette pièce, c'est sûrement ici que les enfants on dû passer le plus de temps tout seuls.

Emily reposa le chaton à terre qui fila droit sous le lit, apeuré par le bruit que fit l'équipe en ouvrant des placards ou en déplaçant des meubles.  
Puis, elle rejoignit Rossi qui inspectait un tas de feuilles posé sur une table à dessin.

- Tous ces objets, tous ces jouets qu'elle laisse aux enfants, vous pensez vous aussi que c'est parce qu'elle culpabilise ? lui demanda t'elle.

- Je pense que Melody Parker est une personne très fragile, sous l'influence d'un individu pervers qui la manipule et profite de sa fragilité. Je crois  
qu'au fond d'elle-même elle est consciente qu'elle fait quelque chose de mal, mais elle est coincée dans ce cercle meurtrier et n'arrive plus a en sortir. Elle est impuissante face à l'homme qui la domine, et il ignore probablement l'existence de cette pièce. Cet endroit, c'est une sorte de  
cadeau qu'elle donne aux enfants…

Emily acquiesça. Elle était d'accord avec les paroles de Rossi.

- Toutefois, reprit-il, elle n'en reste pas moins un monstre.

**Voilà pour ce chapitre! A très vite pour la suite.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Voici une petite suite! J'espere qu'elle vous plaira!**

**CHAPITRE XI: On ne s'aime jamais comme dans les histoires, tout nus et pour toujours. S'aimer, c'est lutter constamment contre des milliers de forces cachées qui viennent de vous ou du monde.**

_Jean Anouilh_

Ils ne trouvèrent rien dans le grenier et finirent par se regrouper devant la maison, laissant aux experts le soin de relever les indices et les empreintes.  
Collins venait de les rejoindre et se renseigna sur l'état d'Emily.

- Je vais bien, dit-elle en le remerciant.

- Je l'ai perdu dans le trafic de la 90 mais j'ai réussi à noter son numéro d'immatriculation. Il a été transmis aux différents postes de police  
qui longent la route jusqu'à Issaquah.

- On va l'envoyer à Garcia, intervint Reid.

Au même instant, son téléphone sonna et il le sortit de sa poche.

- Je la soupçonne d'avoir installé des puces un peu partout sur nous pour pouvoir nous surveiller à chaque instant, dit-il en décrochant. Garcia je te mets sur haut-parleur.

- Reid, dit elle catastrophée. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Emily ! Elle ne répond plus à mes appels. Je suis très très inquiète. Elle répond  
toujours à mes appels !

- Tout va bien Garcia, elle est là, juste à côté de moi !

- Pourquoi ne décroche-t-elle pas alors? demanda-t-elle hystérique.  
Surprise, Emily s'adressa à Pénélope directement à travers le cellulaire.

- Tu ne m'as pas appelé.

- Au moins 7 fois cocotte.

Prentiss sortit à son tour son téléphone, curieuse de savoir pourquoi celui-ci n'avait pas sonné. Quand elle vit l'écran du portable, elle comprit  
la raison des appels manqués. Le tactile flambant neuf, qu'elle avait acheté deux mois auparavant était en miettes et ne recevrait plus jamais aucun appel.

- Oups, fit-elle en prenant garde de ne pas se blesser avec l'écran brisé.

- Des nouvelles? fit Hotch en s'approchant.

Quand il remarqua l'appareil il grimaça légèrement.

- Quoi, s'écria Pénélope à l'autre bout de la ligne. Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Dans sa récente chute, Emily avait du tomber sur le téléphone et celui-ci n'avait pas résisté au choc.

- Rien, tout va bien. Disons qu'en ce moment je suis… sur messagerie, expliqua-t-elle à l'analyste. Tu as trouvé ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Oui princesse.

Rossi, Cain, JJ et Morgan les rejoignirent et tous s'agglutinèrent autour du mobile de Spencer.

- Alors j'ai voulu creuser dans le passé de Melody Parker sur demande de Miss-je-suis-une-sadique-qui-s'éclate-en-torturant-de-pauvre-téléphone-innocent et j'ai fouillé, fouillé mais je n'ai absolument rien trouvé.

- Quoi ? Même pas une banale petite infraction ? demanda Cain.

- Non Madame. Rien du tout. Quand je dis rien c'est rien. Cette fille n'existe pas. Elle n'a ni permis, ni compte, ni numéro social. Elle n'est jamais née et logiquement, jamais morte. Il s'agit d'une fausse identité.

- C'est pour cela qu'elle tenait tant à travailler sans être déclaré, conclut Samantha.

- Merde, fit Collins. Elle nous a bien roulés. J'ai un numéro de plaque…

- Super mon choux, l'interrompit Garcia, mais j'ai encore mieux. J'ai trouvé sa véritable identité. Je sais qui elle est.

- Comment as-tu fais, demanda Reid.

- Eh bien j'étais vraiment très énervée que cette fille m'ait fait perdre du temps avec son identité bidon que du coup je me suis calmée en grignotant d'adorables petits gâteaux au chocolat en forme de dinosaure. Ensuite je me suis plongée dans toutes ces informations que vous me transmettez à longueur de journée sans vous souciez un seul instant de savoir comment je vais pouvoir tout gérer.

- Garcia ma puce tu sais qu'on t'aime, dit Morgan en souriant.

- Merci chéri. Donc je me suis dit, puisque cette tarée semble obsédée par Issaquah, c'est qu'elle y a sûrement vécu. Et puis j'ai pensé que soit  
elle avait été dans une école de photographie, soit elle avait suivi une formation pour pouvoir apprendre son métier. Un apprentissage effectué à  
Issaquah où dans ses alentours. J'ai donc cherché dans ma base de données toutes les femmes âgées d'environs trente ans, qui étaient concernées. Bien sûr j'en ai trouvé beaucoup vous vous en doutez. Alors j'ai commencé avec les Melody, en souhaitant qu'il s'agisse au moins de son véritable prénom…je vous ai dis a quel point ces gâteaux étaient vraiment délicieux ?

- Garcia nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, dit Hotch en la réprimandant gentiment.

- Désolée chef, mais vous allez m'embrasser quand vous saurez ce que j'ai trouvé. Il y a un nom qui m'a fait tilt dans la liste des Melody. Bryant, ça  
vous rappelle quelque chose ?

- C'est le nom du garçon mort il y a 25 ans, répondit Hotch en fronçant les sourcils.

- Exactement. Figurez vous que j'ai une Melody Bryant qui a suivi une formation de photographie. Et qu'elle est la sœur du petit Anthony. En  
vérité c'est sa cadette. Elle avait cinq ans quand son frère est mort. Leur mère est décédée quand elle en avait deux. Les enfants ont grandis avec leur père, Richard, dans leur maison, perdue au milieu du domaine forestier d'Issaquah. Anthony meurt et suite à cela la petite Melody est expédiée dans une sorte de pensionnat situé à environs 50 miles d'Issaquah. Je viens d'avoir l'ancienne directrice au téléphone et il paraitrait que durant les deux années que Melody a passé là bas, son père ne lui a pas rendu une seule visite, ne lui a pas passé un seul coup de fil. La directrice m'a dit qu'il se contentait de régler les frais tous les trois mois en lui envoyant un chèque. Elle m'a également confié que les seules choses que la petite avait en arrivant étaient une vieille peluche et une petite valise. Si la directrice ne s'était pas arrangée pour lui donner quelques nouveaux vêtements sur ces deux années, Melody serait reparti avec exactement la même chose. Son père n'a jamais pris la peine d'envoyer un petit cadeau et encore moins de l'argent de poche.

- Le traumatisme à dû être énorme pour une enfant de cinq ans, dit JJ. Elle perd sa mère puis son frère et son père la rejette.

- Oui elle a eu la malchance d'avoir le géniteur le plus odieux qui puisse exister, continua Pénélope. Bref deux ans après son arrivée son père  
vient la récupérer sans donner la moindre explication et ensuite plus aucune trace d'eux. D'après l'état des comptes du père ils n'ont pas bougé  
d'Issaquah mais la fillette n'a jamais été réinscrite dans une autre école.

- Déscolarisée à 7 ans, fit Rossi.

- Oui, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre sur eux jusqu'au mois de novembre 2001 où Richard Bryant est hospitalisé suite à un accident de chasse. Il a alors prétendu que cela était arrivé suite a une mauvaise manipulation de son fusil et que c'était accidentel. En tout cas ce « malheureux accident» a couté une jambe au père indigne.

- Tu crois qu'il y a autre chose derrière Pénélope, demanda Jennifer.

- Il parait que dans son rapport le médecin a signalé, que selon l'état de la blessure, il lui semblait difficile qu'elle résulte d'une erreur de manipulation.

- On lui aurait tiré dessus ?

- Moi en tout cas si j'avais eu un père aussi monstrueux je pense que l'idée m'aurait traversé l'esprit.

- Tu crois que Melody a tiré sur son père, poursuivit JJ.

- Je trouve étrange qu'un père décide de couper sa fille de tout lien social, de tout contact avec la civilisation s'il n'a rien à cacher, ajouta Reid.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi mon poussin, approuva l'analyste.

- Mais, si Melody à essayer de le tuer, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas accusé, demanda Cain. L'envoyer en prison était un bon moyen pour lui de se  
débarrasser d'elle pour un moment.

- Parce qu'il avait peur…murmura Prentiss.

- Peur de quoi ? fit Collins.

- Peur qu'elle ne raconte ce qu'il lui avait fait. Peur qu'elle ne le dénonce, parce qu'il l'avait violenté. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait tué  
son frère.

- Bryant aurait tué son fils ? répliqua Derek.

- Sûrement qu'il abusait de lui et qu'un jour il a été trop loin, expliqua Reid. Son fils mort il ne lui restait que sa fille. Il l'a éloignée le temps  
que l'enquête sur Anthony se referme peu à peu, puis la fait revenir et Melody est devenue sa nouvelle victime.

- Jusqu'au jour, reprit Garcia, ou elle en a marre, qu'elle lui tire dessus, part de chez lui et accède à une formation dans le domaine de la  
photographie. Ensuite je n'ai plus rien sur elle. Melody Bryant cesse d'exister et laisse sa place à Melody Parker.

- C'est un truc de dingue toute cette histoire, souffla Collins.

- Garcia tu as ce que je t'ai demandé, demanda Emily.

- Oui. Bien entendu suite a mes découvertes j'ai modifié mes recherches, mais j'en ai une.

- Quoi donc, voulut savoir Hotch.

- Je vous envoie une photo d'Anthony Bryant. Vous allez voir c'est assez…surprenant.

Sur le mobile de Reid apparu alors le visage d'un garçon et Emily regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son collègue. La photo montrait un enfant brun, aux grands yeux marron, soulignés par des cils noirs et épais.

- C'est pour qu'elles ressemblent à son fils que notre tueur modifie l'apparence des victimes, dit Spencer.

- Emily, je vous envoie l'autre photo, celle que tu voulais.

Une seconde image apparut sur l'écran du mobile.  
Une petite fille au sourire forcé et au regard vide. Des boucles dorés et des grands yeux myosotis.

- Melody Parker était une petite fille blonde aux yeux bleus, reprit Pénélope.

- Garcia ? fit Hotch

- Oui monsieur.

- Je t'embrasse dès que je pose les pieds à Quantico.

* * *

- Richard Bryant a tué son fils, annonça Aaron. C'est un pédophile qui aimait les petits garçons, mais une fois Anthony mort il n'a pas été fou au  
point de s'en prendre à d'autres enfants. Il a préféré assouvir ses pulsions avec sa fille, et afin que son fantasme soit total il a modifié  
l'apparence de Melody. Il lui a coupé les cheveux, les a teins en brun, dans le but qu'elle ressemble à son frère. Mais elle a grandi et un jour, il est  
arrivé un moment ou il n'a pu nier sa féminité. Il a alors dû trouver un autre moyen d'abuser d'elle, et l'a sûrement torturé.

- D'accord on a trouvé d'où viennent les transformations, mais si Melody s'est enfuie, si elle a eu peur de lui, pourquoi aujourd'hui, lui livre t'elle  
de nouvelles victimes, demanda Samantha.

- Elle a grandit en le craignant et elle doit toujours être terrorisé par son père.

- Il aurait donc réussi à contenir ses pulsions pendant plus de 10 ans, soit, mais si sa préférence va aux garçons, pourquoi aujourd'hui s'attaque  
t'il a des jeunes filles, interrogea de nouveau Cain.

- Les transformations ont dû apporter une satisfaction supplémentaire à notre homme, fit Rossi. Elles ravivent en lui le plaisir qu'il a éprouvé  
lorsqu'il torturait sa fille. Mais quelque chose a dû se produire dans sa vie pour qu'il cède a nouveau à son instinct de pédophile et de tueur. Il a  
passé dix ans de sa vie sans se livrer à de pareils actes mais un événement récent lui a fait perdre pied.

- Je crois savoir quoi, répondit Garcia. Il y a cinq mois on lui a diagnostiqué un cancer de la gorge et il sait qu'il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de mois à vivre.

- Il a trouvé le moyen de contacté sa fille, la seule personne au courant de son passé et l'a convaincu de lui trouvé des enfants, poursuivit Rossi

- Tu as une adresse Garcia, demanda Derek soucieux.

- Oui Richard Bryant habite au 118 Idylwood.

- Nom de Dieu, murmura Morgan en secouant la tête.

- Quoi ? l'interrogea Cain.

- On a vu ce type hier. L'infirme on est passé chez lui avec Rossi. Et on n'a rien vu.

Le visage de Rossi pâlit aussitôt.

- C'est « nous » l'élément déclencheur, dit-il après un long moment de silence où tout le monde prenait compte de l'ampleur de cette révélation.  
C'est nous qui l'avons contraint à accélérer le nombre de ses victimes. En nous voyant débarquer hier, il a deviné que nous étions sur ses traces et qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'on ne l'arrête.

Tous purent lire sur les visages de Dave et de Derek la détresse et la désolation qui les emplissaient. Dans la tête des deux agents rodait une  
seule et même conviction : à cause d'eux, Bryant avait tué Becky beaucoup plus tôt.

Remarquant les expressions inquiètes de ses agents Hotch leur dit :

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. C'est celle de ce malade. Et maintenant, à nous de l'arrêter et de retrouver Jessica.

Tous acquiescèrent et se précipitèrent vers les voitures qui stationnaient dans la rue.  
Garcia venait de transmettre l'adresse sur les GPS, ils n'avaient plus qu'à filer vers Issaquah.

Emily se dépêcha de suivre Collins et ils filèrent tous deux vers leur véhicule, bientôt rattrapé par Hotch et Cain.  
Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de grimper dans la voiture elle entendit Hotch dire :

- Samantha, cela ne t'ennui pas de monter avec Collins.

- Non bien sûr que non, répondit elle.

- On se retrouve là bas, fit-il en se dirigeant vers Prentiss.

Arrivé a sa hauteur il l'attrapa par le coude et l'entrainant avec lui, dit tout bas mais sévèrement :

- Toi, tu pars avec moi.

Elle le suivit docilement jusqu'à un second véhicule.

_« Aïe, là, ma fille, t'y échapperas pas ! »_ songea-t-elle en montant dans l'énorme voiture noire. _« T'es dans la merde et jusqu'au cou ! »_

**_La suite bientôt..._**


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut a tous. Voici le 12ème chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à nouveau a tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit com...c'est très très motivant! Bonne lecture! **

**Chapitre 12 : Il n'y a pas d'amour adulte, mûr et raisonnable. Il n'y a devant l'amour aucun adulte, que des enfants, que cet esprit d'enfance qui est abandon, insouciance, esprit de la perte d'esprit.**

_Christian Bobin_

Ils partirent tous deux en tête du cortège, suivi par Cain, Collins et Reid, puis par la voiture de Morgan, Rossi et JJ.  
Un silence de plomb pesa dans l'habitacle du véhicule et Prentiss s'en réjouit. Elle n'avait absolument pas envie de parler et surtout pas à son patron.  
Ils roulèrent donc silencieusement et prirent la direction d'Issaquah à la sortie de Seattle. Il y avait plus d'une heure de route pour s'y rendre et  
Emily pria pour que le peu d'avance que Melody Parker avait sur eux ne puisse permettre à Richard Bryant de blesser Jessica.

Sauf qu'au rythme où ils roulaient, ils n'y seraient pas avant deux bonnes heures.

En temps normal Hotch était plutôt du genre fou du volant mais là…ils se trainaient !

Dés qu'elles le purent les autres voitures les doublèrent et Emily assista impuissante a la scène. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au compteur: 30 miles ?

_"Mais qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ?"_

- Vous savez, je peux prendre le volant si vous voulez, suggéra-t-elle timidement.

Il lui jeta l'un de ses fameux regards sévères.

- Pourquoi veux-tu conduire ?

- Oh pour rien. C'est juste que…si vous êtes fatigué, ça ne m'ennuie pas de conduire.

- Je ne suis pas fatigué.

_« Et bien vous en avez de la chance !» _pensa t'elle en jaugeant sa propre fatigue.

- Tant mieux, ajouta-t-elle en plaquant un sourire forcé sur son visage.

Elle vit que devant elle, les deux autres automobiles disparaissaient peu à peu de son champ de vision.

- On pourrait peut être accélérer un peu, proposa-t-elle. Il n'y a pas grand monde sur la route.

- Peut-être mais il faut toujours savoir rester prudent, dans n'importe quelle circonstance, répondit-il en la toisant.

_« Ok, Emily, mange toi ça ! »_  
Elle se renfrogna dans son siège et regarda le paysage défilé sous ses yeux à travers la fenêtre.

Après deux ou trois minutes de silence elle entendit Hotchner lui dire :

- Il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui Prentiss.

- Pas maintenant. Nous avons d'autres priorités.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que cette conversation s'impose.

- Peut-être mais nous en parlerons plus tard. Pour l'instant nous devons nous concentrer sur Jessica et non sur des soucis d'ordre hiérarchique.

Elle espérait l'avoir suffisamment mouché pour qu'il se taise mais elle l'entendit répondre :

- Nous avons largement le temps de parler. Il faut au moins une heure pour aller là bas.

- Rajoutez en deux à cette allure là, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il.

- On se traine Hotch !

- Je respecte la limitation.

- Ça serait bien la première fois, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Vous êtes tout sauf respectueux des limitations de vitesse…vous roulez tellement trop vite que  
je me demande comment vous pouvez encore avoir des points sur votre permis.

- Et bien aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de lever le pied.

- Aujourd'hui ? Franchement Hotch vous ne voulez pas repousser votre bonne résolution à demain ? Parce que là, même les cyclistes vont finir pas nous doubler. Et il y a une petite fille à sauver je vous rappelle.

- Les autres membres de l'équipe se débrouilleront très bien sans nous.

- Quoi ? dit-elle choquée. Qu'est ce que ça veut…

Elle entra dans une douloureuse réflexion ou elle comprit qu' Hotchner avait tout planifié depuis un moment.

_« C'est pas vrai, il ne peut pas me faire ça tout de même… »_

Il avait tout prévu et c'était pour cela qu'il avait insisté pour qu'elle fasse le trajet seule avec lui. Non seulement il allait lui passer un savon  
pour avoir désobéi à ses ordres mais il allait la retirer de l'enquête. Il s'était s'arrangé pour qu'elle se retrouve bloquée avec lui et ne puisse  
plus intervenir sur cette affaire. C'était pour cela qu'il roulait a cette vitesse…ils arriveraient bien longtemps après les autres membres de l'équipe.

_« Le salopard ! »_

C'était petit, vraiment petit, et la sourde colère qui l'habitait depuis plusieurs jours envahi à nouveau son cœur.

- Il faut que l'on parle, lui dit-il.

Rongée d'aigreurs, Emily ne répondit pas. Au contraire elle lui tourna le dos du mieux qu'elle le put et serra les lèvres pour empêcher son corps de  
trembler, furieuse d'être tombée dans ce traquenard. S'il croyait qu'elle allait prendre la peine de lui parler, il rêvait.

- Prentiss ?

Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège.

_« Vas y parle, parle autant que tu veux ! Je ne t'écoute même pas ! »_

Soudain la voiture pila violemment lui arrachant un hoquet de stupeur, et elle fut contrainte de s'appuyer sur ses bras pour ne pas heurter le tableau de bord.  
Elle vit Hotch manœuvrer le véhicule pour le garer sur le bas côté.

- Mais…mais qu'est ce que vous faites, bafouilla-t-elle.

- Il faut qu'on parle et on ne bougera pas d'ici tant que l'on n'aura pas discuté, répondit-il gravement.

- Mais vous êtes devenu complètement fou ou quoi ? s'écria-t-elle. On est en pleine mission ! Votre foutue discussion peut bien attendre !

Surtout qu'elle savait d'avance sur quoi elle porterait.

_« Prentiss, tu as très mal agit, blablabla… mauvais comportement, blablabla…désobéissance, grosse sanction, blabla ! » _

- Non cela ne peut pas attendre, plus nous attendons et plus la situation s'aggrave, lui cria pratiquement Hotch.

Comment allait-elle s'en sortir sur ce coup là. Elle le connaissait bien, savait combien il pouvait être têtu. Il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire et ils  
passeraient la nuit ici s'il le fallait.  
A moins que… elle aussi était du genre à ne pas en démordre.

_« Changement de programme Hotch, resté donc dans votre saleté de bagnole! Moi je me taille ! Et au passage allez vous faire voir !»_

Elle défit en vitesse sa ceinture de sécurité et sortit rapidement de la voiture, claquant la portière derrière elle. Elle ne resterait pas une  
minute de plus aux côtés de ce sale petit manipulateur.  
Elle se mit à marcher le long de la route attendant qu'un automobiliste passe.

_« Non mais c'est pas possible ! »_ se dit Hotch en la regardant avancer.  
Il descendit à son tour et marcha rapidement pour la rejoindre.

- Non mais Prentiss, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Vous pouvez bien rester ici Hotch, moi je vais à Issaquah, rétorqua-t-elle en hélant une voiture qui se dirigeait vers eux.

- Quoi ? fit-il ahurit en la regardant faire. Prentiss remonte dans la voiture ! Mais...c'est pas vrai ! Tu préfères monter avec un inconnu plutôt  
que de parler avec moi ?

- Ça me semble évident oui.

La voiture se gara devant eux et le chauffeur baissa la fenêtre, côté passager.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe? demanda le conducteur, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années.

- Vous allez sur Issaquah ? l'interrogea Emily.

- Euh non…

- Je vais devoir réquisitionner votre voiture monsieur, ajouta-t-elle en lui montrant sa plaque.

- Ma voiture ? Ah bon…euh la vôtre est en panne ?

- Non elle marche très bien, répondit Hotch froidement en entrainant sa collègue à l'écart. Mais à quoi tu joues ?

Voyant que l'automobiliste ne repartait pas il se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

- Merci monsieur, vous pouvez circuler.

- Vous en êtes sûr? répondit l'homme en reluquant Emily.

- Oui tout va bien, merci, lui renvoya sèchement le chef d'unité.

- Parce que je serais ravi d'aider la demoiselle, insista le chauffeur en souriant de toutes ses dents à Prentiss.

Ce gamin commençait sérieusement à le gonfler.

- La demoiselle n'a pas besoin de votre aide, répliqua-t-il d'un ton menaçant. Alors circulez ! Et toi viens par ici, fit-il à Prentiss en  
l'attrapant par l'avant bras.

- Non ! répondit elle en se débattant.

Il s'assura que le gamin était repartit, renforça sa prise et la traina de force jusqu'au véhicule de police.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit, lui cria-t-elle, en luttant, impuissante.

Elle en avait ras le bol d'être toujours la plus faible face à lui. Il ouvrit la portière et avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de réagir, se retrouva  
assise sur le siège passager. Hotchner fit le tour de l'énorme 4X4, ne la lâchant pas un seul instant de son regard sévère, ce qui suffit à faire  
taire en Emily le moindre nouvel acte de rébellion. Une fois assis a ses côté, il soupira, regarda droit devant lui et fini par lui dire:

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Emily ? Pourquoi agis-tu comme ça ? Tu étais prête à monter avec cet homme que tu ne connaissais même pas. Tu es mieux placée que quiconque pour connaitre les dangers d'une telle situation !

- Il n'y avait aucun risque, fit-elle orgueilleuse. Je porte une arme et au moindre danger j'aurais pu m'en servir.

- Et tout à l'heure, hein ? Dans la maison de Melody Parker, tu étais armée il me semble aussi ? C'est toi qui portait un Glock, et c'est toi qui t'es retrouvée à terre.

Emily se mordit les lèvres face à la véracité des propos de son supérieur, et au souvenir de son affrontement avec leur suspecte un peu plus tôt.

- Que serait-il arrivé si cette femme avait été armée, si à la place d'une simple poêle, elle avait eu un flingue ou un fusil ? Que se serait-il  
passé si elle avait fait feu sur toi?

Prentiss contint tant bien que mal le bouleversement qui l'inondait devant les paroles d'Hotch et soupira à son tour pour évacuer son émotion. Elle risqua un regard à son patron et vit qu'il la toisait attendant une réponse. Elle se ressaisit et nonchalamment, lui dit:

- Je serais morte.

- Tu serais morte, exact, répéta Hotchner. Et ce qui m'inquiète c'est que ça n'a pas l'air de te t'inquiéter toi ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer il y a  
quelques heures et cela ne te fais ni chaud ni froid ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules, indifférente. Elle ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation, elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Oui elle aurait pu être tuée. Et alors? Qu'est ce que cela aurait changé de toute façon ? Ses parents en auraient peut être été attristés durant un temps…Les membres de l'équipe aussi puis ils seraient passés à autre chose. Ils auraient tourné la page, continué de vivre leurs vies… Sa mort ne serait pleurée par personne parce qu'au fond personne n'était assez proche d'elle pour la pleurer. Parce qu'en réalité elle était toute seule… Elle ferma les yeux et sentit des larmes humidifier ses cils. Elle les rouvrit et fixa ses mains qui reposaient sur ses cuisses.

- Tu imagines le mal que cela nous ferait s'il t'arrivait malheur ? Prentiss, regarde moi, lui demanda-t-il. Regarde-moi bon sang ! ordonna-t-il.

Elle leva timidement les yeux vers lui.

- As-tu pensé à Garcia qui cède à la panique dès que tu ne réponds pas à quelques coups de fils ? À Morgan qui était tellement inquiet pour toi,  
qu'il a défoncé la porte d'entrée de chez Melody, parce qu'il ne pouvait attendre de faire le tour par derrière pour savoir comment tu allais?

Un silence pesant s'installa de nouveau avant qu'il ne poursuive.

- Et à moi Emily ? Et moi, as-tu seulement imaginé ce que je vivrais s'il t'arrivait malheur?

La jeune femme se contenta de soulever une nouvelle fois ses épaules.

- Tu ne peux imaginer la peur que j'ai eu en entrant dans cette maison et en te trouvant inanimée, murmura-t-il en secouant lentement la tête.

Il se rappela ce jour où il s'était précipité à l'intérieur de son ancienne maison, ce jour où après avoir monté les escaliers, il était  
entré dans son ancienne chambre à coucher et où il avait trouvé le corps d'Haley, immobile, allongée sur le sol de la pièce; cette journée qu'il  
n'aurait pas imaginé vivre même dans ces pires cauchemars, qui le poursuivait chaque autre jour qu'il avait vécu depuis. Pour Jack, son fils,  
il avait tenu bon. Grace à Prentiss, cela avait été plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Le temps était venu pour lui de tourner la page, de cesser  
de culpabiliser pour ce que Foyet lui avait pris, d'arrêter de se punir, de se priver du bonheur. Le moment était venu pour lui de gouter à nouveau au doux parfum de la vie.

* * *

_Ils se dirigèrent tous deux dans une petite salle du commissariat afin de pouvoir parler en privé. Il suivit Dave jusqu'à l'entrée de la pièce et entra dedans, à sa suite. Il était énervé et n'avait pas l'intention d'assisté à un sermon de la part de Rossi. L'enquête n'avançait pas, sa relation avec Prentiss s'était sérieusement dégradée, au point qu'elle ne supportait plus qu'il la touche, et la nouvelle de la mort de Becky l'avait profondément touché. Les enfants étaient des trésors qu'il fallait à tout prix préservé des monstres qui les menaçaient. Et sur cette enquête, il avait le sentiment, que ces petites filles n'avaient pas eu de sa part toute l'attention qu'elles auraient dû méritée. Quelque part au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait plus été concentré sur Cain, sur Emily, que sur ces fillettes. Il se sentait responsable de la mort prématurée de Becky, et de l'enlèvement de Jessica; il n'était donc vraiment pas en état d'écouter les remontrances de son ami. Il avait suivi Dave dans cette salle uniquement parce qu'il avait beaucoup d'estime et de respect pour l'avis et les opinions de son collègue. Il vit les yeux noirs de Rossi le fixer et mal à l'aise, Aaron lui dit:_

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si urgent? Parce qu'il faut que je me dépêche, Samantha m'attend pour partir à Issaquah._

_- Samantha attendra, lui répondit Dave de sa voix chaude qui évoquait le Sud, le soleil, l'Italie. Il faut que l'on parle de ce qu'il vient de se produire et de ce qui c'est passé hier soir._

_- Il n'y a rien à dire. J'ai eu un léger différent avec Prentiss mais je réglerais cette histoire avec elle plus tard._

_- Un léger différent? répéta son collègue. Tu plaisantes j'espère? _

_- Ce sont des problèmes d'ordre privé Dave qui ne te concerne en rien et je te demanderais de ne pas t'en mêler._

_- Quand ce genre de problèmes dérivent et se mêlent à notre enquête, ils ont beaux être privés, on ne peut les laisser empirer et empiéter sur notre travail. Alors qu'est ce qui se passe?_

_Hotchner laissa un long silence s'installer dans la pièce, méditant les paroles de son ami. Il ne voulait pas parler de tout cela, car lui même ne savait qu'en penser. Certes un avis extérieur ne pouvait que l'aider, mais dévoiler ce qu'il ressentait était contraire à sa nature. Il gardait ses sentiments, ses pensées intimes pour lui, les enfermant dans une boite, qu'il ne s'autorisait que rarement à ouvrir. Toutefois il était peu être temps pour lui de changer quelques unes de ses mauvaises habitudes. Rossi le regardait, attendant qu'il se décide à parler. Prenant sur lui, Aaron se lança: _

_- D'accord, concéda-t-il, j'ai quelques petits soucis avec Emily, mais rien d'insurmontable, je crois que nous sommes tous les deux très fatigué, et parfois... il est normal que certaines frictions apparaissent entre deux collègues de temps à autres, non?_

_- Oui c'est vrai, avoua Dave, mais je crois qu'on est au-delà d'un simple désaccord entre partenaires de travail. Si tu pense que vous êtes fatigué, ce qui est normale vu que vous passez tous deux plus d'heures au bureau que l'ensemble des agents du département, vous devriez tous deux partirent en vacances._

_- Des vacances? Oui je pourrais prendre quelques jours... Je pourrais emmener Jack à la campagne, se reposer un peu. Ou passer une semaine à la mer._

_- C'est une bonne idée oui, approuva Dave. Mais quand je disais que vous devriez tous les deux partirent en vacances, je pensais surtout a toi et Prentiss. Que vous pourriez partir tous les deux ensembles._

_- Tous les deux? Moi et Emily? En vacances? Ensemble?_

_- Oui._

_- Mais c'est...c'est impossible! On ne part pas en vacances avec sa collègue! _

_Bien que l'idée de passer quelques jours sur une plage ensoleillée, au bord d'une eau cristalline, seul avec Prentiss ne le dérangeais en aucun cas. Il savoura un instant l'image de lui et d'Emily se baignant dans un océan turquoise, Emily sortant de l'eau telle une déesse, les fines bretelles de son maillot de bain reposant sur ses épaules. Le songe se transforma, et il se retrouva auprès d'une cheminée dans un chalet à la montagne, la neige tombant entre les sapins par delà les fenêtres. Emily était assise à ses côtés, tous deux savourant un verre de vin. Il la regarda lui sourire et vit ses propres mains caresser les cheveux sombres de sa partenaire, glisser le long de son visage, effleurer la finesse de son cou, ses épaules, sa...Stop! Il redescendit de son petit nuage avant que son fantasme ne dérape et se tourna vers son ami._

_- Jamais je n'oserais lui faire une telle proposition, dit-il revenant à la réalité_

_Il se rendit compte qu'il venait de parler à voix haute et vit Dave lui adresser un grand sourire._

_- L'important ce n'est pas la peur que tu éprouverais à lui poser la question, expliqua Rossi. Ce qui importe c'est de savoir si c'est ce que tu souhaites._

_- Comment ça? _

_- La question est pourtant simple: soit tu l'aimes et tu veux être avec elle, soit tu ne l'aimes pas et dans ce cas à toi de le lui dire en lui faisant le moins de mal possible, parce que c'est une fille exceptionnelle et qu'elle ne mérite pas de souffrir._

_- Je sais a quel point elle est incroyable et je ne souhaite lui faire aucun mal, répliqua Hotch._

_- C'est pourtant ce que tu as fais ces derniers jours, répondit l'agent sèchement._

_- Non...s'écria Hotch._

_" Enfin si peut être... " Oui il lui avait fait du mal, il l'avait vupleurer, il l'avait vu douter, il avait lut sur son visage un flot de tristesse, et il savait qu'il en était responsable._

- Peut être mais cela n'était pas intentionnel, reprit-il.

- J'en suis convaincu. Alors pourquoi l'as tu fais?

- Je ne sais pas...Je crois que... Je me suis attaché aux petites attentions qu'elle nous a apporté à Jack et à moi, j'ai apprécié qu'elle passe du  
temps à mes côtés, qu'elle soit présente dans les moments difficiles...Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle gâche son temps, sa vie en s'occupant de nous. Je veux  
qu'elle soit heureuse Dave. Et elle ne le sera pas auprès de moi…

- Tu n'en sais rien, le coupa Rossi.

- Elle devrait pouvoir vivre, sortir, s'amuser sans avoir à se soucier du pauvre Aaron Hotchner qui lutte pour élever seul son môme!

- Tu crois qu'elle agit par pitié ?

- Non ! Je n'en sais rien... Je sais seulement que plus le temps passe, plus je m'attache à elle, plus j'ai envie d'être avec elle ; j'ai envie de partager  
des tas de choses avec elle. Mais que se passera-t-il le jour où elle décidera de partir ? …Je ne m'en remettrais pas, Dave.

- Donc tu préfères fuir le premier, pour être celui qui souffrira le moins?

- Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autres ? Je n'ai pas le choix ! Je suis coincé. Cette situation est sans issue ; ce que je souhaite je ne peux pas l'avoir, je  
n'ai pas le droit de l'avoir ! Alors mieux vaut tout arrêter maintenant avant que cela n'empire !

- Je vois... Si je comprends bien, tu l'aimes, mais par peur des conventions, des règles du bureau, tu as choisi de renoncer a elle et tu te rabats sur  
Cain ? Pour un homme amoureux, tu tournes vite la page, Aaron.

Hotch était perplexe. Rossi ne comprenait rien.

- Je ne me rabats pas sur Cain.

- Pourtant elle flirte ouvertement avec toi et tu la laisses faire.

Cela n'était pas faux, il devait bien le reconnaître.

- Que voudrais tu que je fasse ? Je ne suis pas intéressé par Samantha…Mais je ne peux pas l'envoyer promener non plus.

- Il va falloir pourtant que tu le fasses parce que tu vas perdre sur tous les tableaux. Je connais Samantha crois moi, pour elle tu n'es qu'un jeu. Et à  
jouer avec elle tu risques de te mettre définitivement Prentiss a dos. Et d'être malheureux.

- Je le suis déjà, répliqua Aaron, fatigué.

- Parce que c'est ce que tu souhaites… comprend moi bien, ce que tu as vécu par le passé, peu d'homme aurait eu la force de le traverser sans sombrer.  
Mais tu l' as fait ! Et aujourd'hui alors que tu pourrais de nouveau être heureux, tu préfères gâcher cette chance. Prentiss est faite pour toi, pour  
Jack, si la vie vous a réunis tous les trois ce n'est pas dû qu'au hasard. Ne fuit pas cette chance qui s'offre à toi Aaron, saisit la et soit heureux. Si  
tu aimes cette femme, bats toi contre ce qui t'effraie tant, bats toi pour elle.

Il écouta son ami en se concentrant sur ces paroles, les mémorisant au fur et à mesure. Pourquoi ce que son ami lui disait, lui semblait si évident ?  
Peut être parce que cela résonnait à ses propres pensées. Au fond de lui il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire, mais entendre Rossi le lui dire,  
l'encourageait à prendre la bonne décision. Il regarda Dave encore quelques instants. Comment cet homme qui avait à son actif trois divorces pouvait-il  
être aussi doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de donner des conseils amoureux ?

- Tu as peut être raison, avoua Aaron.

- Peut être ?

- D'accord tu as raison, admit-il.

- Donc tu vas aller parler à Prentiss ?

- Dès qu' elle se sera calmée oui.

- N'attend pas qu'elle se calme, car vu son état, cette histoire sera encore d'actualité dans 1 mois. Bon sang mais qu'est ce que tu lui as fait pour  
qu'elle s'énerve autant après toi ?

Hotch repensa brièvement à sa visite à Prentiss dans les vestiaires du commissariat un peu plus tôt. Il sourit à son collègue.

- Rien du tout, répondit-il.

Il sentit la main de Rossi se poser sur son épaule tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte de sortie

- Donc tu vas lui parler ?

- Oui, répondit Aaron.

Son visage redevint cependant un peu plus grave, ce que Rossi ne manqua pas de noter.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, lui demanda-t-il.

- Rien… Je m'inquiète tout de même un peu de la réaction qu'aurait Strauss si elle apprenait ce que je m'apprête à faire. Si…admettons que  
Prentiss et moi, reprit-il hésitant... Strauss va tout faire pour nous compliquer l'existence.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. J'ai l'habitude de m'occuper d'affaires compliquer et Strauss n'en est qu'une de plus sur ma liste.

Emily vit son patron se tourner subitement vers elle, ses yeux sombres plongeant dans les siens.

- Est ce que tu sais skier ? lui demanda-t-il

Elle le regarda surprise.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Je voulais savoir si tu savais skier !

Emily ne voyait pas trop le rapport avec toute cette histoire ou avec l'enquête mais si c'était pour elle un moyen de dévier la conversation,  
elle était prête à sauter sur l'occasion.

- Et bien oui…oui en fait je me débrouille plutôt bien. J'ai beaucoup skié plus jeune. J'adorais ça. J'ai même descendu plusieurs fois la Vallée  
Blanche. En France, précisa-t-elle.

- Hum hum, acquiesça son patron.

* * *

Elle le vit de nouveau se plonger dans un instant de réflexion. Elle ne voyait pas où son patron voulait en venir avec cette histoire de ski mais  
avant qu'elle n'ai le temps d'y penser plus longuement, il se tourna vers elle, les yeux humides et lui dit :

- Emily …te trouver là, étendue par terre…cela m'a rappelé tant d'horribles souvenirs. S'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit…je n'y survivrais pas.

Elle le regarda, surprise par la confession de son patron. Son patron ? Elle avait plutôt l'impression qu'il s'agissait simplement de l'homme et non du chef d'équipe. Hotch recouvrit son visage de ses mains et quand quelques secondes plus tard il les enleva, elle lut une expression douloureuse sur celui-ci.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Pourquoi es-tu entrée dans cette maison sans attendre du renfort ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris d'agir ainsi?

Elle se mordilla de nouveau les lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas en parler, surtout pas avec lui. Mais elle les savait bloqués dans une impasse et comprit  
que si elle n'en parlait pas ils y resteraient coincé.

- J'étais juste en colère et j'ai agi…c'était sous le coup de l'impulsion. Une mauvaise impulsion, avoua-t-elle à demi mots

- En colère ? Après qui ? Après moi ?

- Non…enfin pas entièrement, murmura-t-elle.

- À cause de qui dans ce cas ?

Elle hésita un court instant.

- À cause de Collins, fini-t-elle par lâcher.

- Collins, répéta Hotch surpris. Tu sembles pourtant l'apprécier.

- Oui, mais il s'est permis de dire des choses qui m'ont déplues, souffla-t-elle.

- Oh je vois….répondit-il alors qu'il ne voyait rien du tout. Et cela t'a blessée ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ? demanda Prentiss.

- Parce que si cet homme t'a fait du mal, je veux savoir ce dont il s'agit avant d'aller lui régler son compte, lui répondit-il sur un ton plus léger.

Il sentait qu'Emily s'était radoucie et ne voulait pas la contrariée, mais il avait besoin de comprendre ce qui la bouleversait. Car elle était de toute  
évidence bouleversée. Elle semblait à deux doigts de craquer.

- Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est sans importance je ne te crois pas.

- Très bien, fini-t-elle par avouer. Il a dit du mal de quelqu'un et cela m'a énervée, parce que ses paroles étaient vraiment odieuses et…

- De qui parlait-il ?

Elle hésita à nouveau.

- Dis le moi.

- Et bien, il…c'était vous.

- Moi ? répondit-il, un sourire aux lèvres. Et bien, il n'a pas dû me faire de cadeaux pour que tu t'énerves au point de foncer droit dans cette  
maison…

Il la regarda, attendant qu'elle réponde, mais elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et de tourner son visage vers la vitre.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Prentiss ? En dehors de Collins quelque chose te tracasse, quelque chose qui t'empêche de travailler…

Comment le lui annoncer ? Elle avait cru pouvoir bénéficier d'encore quelques jours avant de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

- Tu es impulsive, tu es imprudente, tu prends des risques inutiles, tu désobéis aux ordres… tout cela ne te ressemble pas ! Qu'est ce que cette  
affaire a de si différentes des autres ?

- Je…je crois juste que cette affaire sera la dernière pour moi au sein de ce département. Et je veux juste faire en sorte qu'elle se termine bien.

Diverses expressions traversèrent le visage de Hotch : la surprise, le doute, la crainte, la panique… Elle allait le quitter ! Non cela n'était pas  
possible ! NON !

- Pourquoi serait-ce ta dernière enquête ?

- Parce que je ne peux pas continuer à travailler dans ces conditions…c'est trop dur, je n'y arrive pas…je ne suis pas assez forte, dit-elle dans une  
plainte douloureuse.

- Pas assez forte ? répéta-t-il. Emily Prentiss tu es sans doute la femme la plus forte que je connaisse.

- Non, répondit-elle sur un ton plus léger. Pas cette fois. Et puis, de toute façon vous allez me virer, alors autant que je parte de moi-même.

- Moi ? Te virer ? Et pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?

- Et bien je vous ai giflé tout de même.

- Oh ça…Oui, et j'ai eu très mal d'ailleurs, dit-il d'un ton ironique. Je ne m'en suis toujours pas remis. Emily je ne vais pas te renvoyer pour une  
gifle que j'ai sûrement mérité.

- Renvoyée ou non, je vais partir, poursuivi-t-elle.

- Mais pourquoi ? Explique-moi.

- C'est de ma faute, avoua-t-elle en secouant la tête. Tout est de ma faute. J'ai tout gâché. Jamais je n'aurais dû me laisser aller à un tel  
comportement. Tout est entièrement détruit et c'est de ma faute.

Et elle éclata en sanglot. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle n'en pouvait plus de se contenir, il fallait que ça sorte. Doucement Hotch se rapprocha d'elle.

- Emily, non, s'il te plait ne pleure pas…et mince… j'ai l'impression de n'avoir plus rien d'un profiler, parce que je ne comprends rien a ce qui te  
met dans cet état… Dis moi ce que tu es censée avoir gâché ?

- Tout. Absolument tout ! J'ai tout fichu en l'air. Je ne peux pas Hotch, je ne peux pas !

- Tu ne peux pas quoi ?

- Faire ce que vous me demandez, lui cria-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Je n'y arrive pas ! Vous voulez que je m'éloigne de vous, de Jack, mais je ne peux pas faire comme si rien de tous ces moments passés ensemble n'avaient existés.  
J'ai fais la bêtise d'être heureuse avec vous, oui HEUREUSE ! Je me suis attachée à ces instants, à Jack et c'était une erreur, je le reconnais,  
mais c'est trop tard !

Elle calma durant quelques secondes sa crise de larme avant de reprendre.

- Maintenant vous me jetez hors de vos vies, mais moi je ne peux pas jongler avec mes sentiments comme ça. Faire semblant, tout oublier, que tout redevienne comme avant…je suis désolée c'est au dessus de mes forces. Je préfère partir avant de devenir complètement folle.

Hotch pensa un court instant aux propos d'Emily, et secoua à son tour la tête. Mais quel crétin il faisait parfois !

- Emily si le problème vient de ce que je t'ai dis l'autre soir dans mon bureau, tu n'imagines pas a quel point j'ai regretté mes paroles a l'instant  
même ou je les ai prononcées…Je t'ai dis ça…uniquement parce que je croyais qu'à cause de moi et de Jack, tu ne pensais plus à toi même, et je  
voulais seulement te rendre un peu de liberté. Parce que je ne savais pas ce que je voulais, parce que je ne voulais pas que tu gâches ta vie en te souciant de nous. J'ai eu tort. Je me suis trompé. Et je te demande pardon.

Emily le fixa, son visage gardant encore quelques traces des larmes qui avait coulé le long de son visage.

- Emily, reprit son patron, tu sais que Jack t'adore. Si tu pars il en sera très affecté. Tout comme moi. Ne pars pas s'il te plait. Tu n'as rien fais  
de mal, c'est moi qui suis stupide et plein de doutes…Reste je t'en prie… Si tu savais comme j'aimerais que ces trois derniers jours s'effacent et que les choses redeviennent normales.

Il s'arrêta un instant. Après tout c'était le moment ou jamais, songea-t-il en repensant aux paroles de Rossi.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sortes de nos vies. Je ne veux pas moins de toi Emily…en réalité je veux plus.

Elle leva vers lui ses grands yeux bruns cherchant à comprendre ce que de pareils mots pouvaient vouloir dire. Puis elle le vit se rapprocher encore un peu. Elle ne comprenait plus rien à rien. À ce qu'il venait de lui dire, a ce qu'elle avait entendu. Que voulait-il ? Quand il se pencha vers elle et  
qu'elle devina ses intentions elle baissa les yeux et chuchota :

- Ne jouez pas à ça Hotch, s'il vous plaît.

- Je ne joue pas, murmura-t-il a son oreille. De quoi as-tu peur ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Dis moi ce que tu veux Emily ?

Ce qu'elle voulait ? Être auprès de lui. Elle en était convaincue. Mais malgré cela ce qu'elle voulait par-dessus tout c'était…  
- Tout ce que je veux moi, c'est ne pas souffrir.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal. Jamais je ne pourrais t'en faire…tu as confiance en moi ?

Elle le regarda et lut dans ses yeux la sincérité qui accompagnait ses paroles. Alors elle acquiesça. Oui elle lui faisait confiance.

Tout doucement Hotch avança son visage près de celui de sa collègue et ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes. Il l'embrassa délicatement, tendrement savourant ce moment magique, goutant avec joie à la douceur qui envahissait l'habitacle du véhicule plongé dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Puis il s'écarta lentement, affichant sur son visage l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.  
Prentiss en le voyant ne put que le lui renvoyer. Comment ne pas fondre… en arrivant dans cette équipe, comme tant d'autres personnes, elle avait cru que son patron avait oublié il y avait longtemps comment sourire. Elle s'était trompée, pour son plus grand bonheur. Il savait sourire bien sûr ! Et lors de ces moments rares et précieux ou il dévoilait cette délicieuse esquisse de bonheur, on ne pouvait qu'y succomber. Il se redressa sur son siège et posa les mains sur le volant.

- Alors on continue agent Prentiss ? Ensemble ?

Elle se redressa elle aussi et boucla sa ceinture de sécurité.

- Oui on continue…ensemble, répondit elle, heureuse.

Hotch démarra la voiture et s'engagea sur la voie.

- Alors comme ça je me traine, dit-il en plaisantant.

- Oh je suppose qu'a cette allure là, quand nous arriverons enfin a Issaquah, Morgan aura déjà défoncé toutes les portes de la maison des Bryant, Rossi aura arrêté Richard et Melody, Reid aura retrouvé Jessica et Cain sera en train de parader devant les journalistes qui la féliciterons d'avoir résolu brillamment cette enquête. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je comprends qu'arrivé à un certain stade de la vie, on acquiert une sorte de maturité qui nous persuade de lever le pied de l'accélérateur. C'est on ne peut plus normal.

- Je rêve ou tu es en train de me traiter de vieux ?

- Non, voyons, je comprends juste que vous n'êtes plus en âge d'être un fou du volant. Il faut savoir laisser ces imprudences aux petits jeunes, Hotch.

- Mais c'est qu'elle me cherche dis donc ! Très bien comme vous voudrez jeune fille !

Et il appuya sur l'accélérateur, faisant vibrer le puissant moteur de la voiture qui s'élança. Ils gagnèrent rapidement de la vitesse. Trop de  
vitesse, songea Emily…

-Votre véritable nature ressurgit Fangio ! dit-elle en plaisantant. Mais attention tout de même.

Elle vit la route défiler de plus en plus rapidement sous les roues de la voiture et l'aiguille du compteur grimper encore plus.

- Ca y est vous êtes vexé c'est ça, hein ? Vous savez on ne sera pas d'une grande aide si nous finissons encastrés dans un arbre ou dans l'un de ces poteaux, reprit elle en désignant l'un d'entre eux.

L'aiguille continua son ascension. 90, 100, 110 miles !

- Hotch vous êtes fou ralentissez un peu !

Il lui sourit à nouveau. Justement il avait envie de s'accorder cette petite folie sur cette route déserte. Mettre un pied en dehors, des règles, de  
cette droiture qui l'accompagnait chaque jour depuis des années. Il avait envie de commettre ce petit excès, en compagnie de celle qu'il aimait. Car il l'aimait. Il en était sûr à présent et il ferait tout pour le lui prouver.

Son sourire s'agrandit à l'idée qu'à l'avenir il serait heureux, auprès d'elle et de Jack.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme et vit qu'elle ne paraissait pas le moins du monde inquiète par leur allure. Au contraire, elle semblait presque s'amuser de leur vitesse.

- J'ai toujours su qu'au plus profond de vous, vous rêviez en secret d'être pilote de course, dit-elle en remarquant qu'il la dévisageait.

- Possible, reconnu-t-il, énigmatique.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes ils aperçurent les voitures de leurs collègues devant eux. Hotch se tourna vers elle et lui dit, malicieux :

- Ils se trainent dis donc.

- Ouais de vrais limaces, approuva t'elle. Vous devriez leur donner quelques cours Schumacher !

Une à une, ils remontèrent les voitures, les doublant a vive allure, se retrouvant de nouveau en tête du balaie de véhicule. Telle une gamine, Emily ne put se retenir d'adresser un petit signe de la main à Morgan, lorsqu'ils lui passèrent devant.

Puis son regard se porta sur Hotch et elle sourit pour elle-même.

_« A présent, tout ira bien »_

_" A présent, elle ne serait plus seule."_

_« Retrouvons Jessica et rentrons chez nous. »_

_« Pour prendre un nouveau départ. Commencer une nouvelle vie. Elle ne sera __pas toujours facile, mais tellement belle. »_

_« Oui nous seront heureux »_

J'espere ne pas vous avoir déçu avec ce nouveau chapitre! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, bon ou mauvais...Je vous poste la suite bientôt. Et oui lolo tu vas avoir encore un peu de boulot! :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello tout le monde! Après plusieurs semaines d'absence me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre! Désolée pour les fautes que vous riquez d'y trouver mais il n'a pas été corrigé. En souhaitant qu'il vous plaise, je vous laisse le découvrir!**

**Chapitre 13: Aimer ce n'est pas se regarder l'un l'autre, c'est regarder dans la même direction.**

_Antoine De Saint-Exupey_

Une pluie fine commença à tomber sur la route et plus ils se rapprochèrent d'Issaquah, plus son intensité augmenta. Emily ne put s'empêcher d'y voir un mauvais présage sur l'issue de cette enquête. Quand, après avoir roulé sur plusieurs kilomètres, dans la fôret, ils débouchèrent sur le domaine des Bryant, la petite averse s'était muée en une pluie torrentielle.

Alors que le cortège de voiture s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité des bois entourant la propriété, Prentiss sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenter, son cœur palpitant de plus en plus vite à l'idée de ce qu'ils allaient découvrir en arrivant. Si quelques instants auparavant, Hotch s'était amusé comme un gosse au volant du véhicule, il était à présent on ne peut plus sérieux et concentré.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'habitation et les voitures se garèrent les unes après les autres. Aaron attrapa un anorak qu'il enfila rapidement par-dessus sa chemise et son gilet par balle. Puis tous deux regardèrent la maison, plongée dans les ténèbres, qui leur faisait face…enfin maison... Emily l'aurait plutôt qualifiée d'énorme cabane.

La construction en bois était en ruine. Deux grandes fenêtres dont l'une avait un carreau fêlé, une porte d'entrée, un toit auquel de nombreuses tuiles manquaient, une balustrade bancale qui courait le long de la bâtisse... Un peu à l'écart se trouvait un autre bâtiment, plus petit.

Les deux agents fixèrent leurs oreillettes et micros, s'assurèrent que leurs armes étaient bien chargées et en état de service. Emily regarda Hotch une dernière fois et vit qu'il la fixait, attendant son accord pour sortir de la voiture. Elle hocha la tête pour le lui donner. Simultanément, ils ouvrirent leur portière et descendirent du véhicule. Ils se rapprochèrent prudemment, arme à la main, de l'entrée de la maison. Dans son dos, Emily entendit, ses collègues sortirent à leur tour, le bruit des portes que l'on ouvre et referme. Ils avaient à peine fait une quinzaine de pas en direction de l'entrée de la cabane, quand elle entendit un claquement sec et qu'elle se retrouva projeter sur la terre humide, un poids lourd la recouvrant. L'instant suivant, elle réussi à se dégager et a tourner la tête et elle se retrouva face au visage de son supérieur qui grimaçait. Reprenant ses esprits, elle se releva rapidement, attrapa Hotch en le calant contre elle, et l'entraina en vitesse avec elle. Ils se planquèrent à l'abri derrière la balustrade, qu'Emily trouva encore en plus piteuse état que quelques secondes plus tôt.

Une fois en sécurité, elle réalisa pour la première fois que l'on venait de faire feu sur eux. Son instinct l'avait poussée à se protéger du danger, mais elle venait seulement de comprendre qu'un individu, qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la maison venait de leur tirer dessus. Restant sur ses gardes, elle fixa la porte d'entrée, guettant une nouvelle attaque.

Elle s'aperçut que la vitre fêlée une minute plus tôt, était désormais totalement brisée. On avait de toute évidence tiré à travers pour les atteindre. Emily se retourna rapidement vers Hotch et l'examina.

- ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Ça ira oui, répondit il en se contorsionnant pour ôter son blouson.

Elle vit alors une fine zébrure rouge maculée la chemise blanche de son supérieur au niveau de son épaule droite.

- Oh non, non, dit elle en tentant de ne pas paniquer. Vous êtes blessé !

- Ça va aller, ce n'est rien, fit-il en la rassurant.

- Vous êtes touché, répliqua t'elle en perdant de plus en plus son sang froid.

- Non, c'est bon, la balle m'a seulement éraflée.

Elle examina l'épaule d'Aaron, vérifiant les dires de celui-ci et sentit un profond soulagement envahir son cœur. En effet ce n'était qu'une blessure superficielle et il allait bien. Elle se calma. Il allait bien…mais tout de même !

- Quel fils de chien! ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser à voix haute.

L'enfoiré qui se planquait à l'intérieur allait le payer cher pour lui avoir provoqué une telle frayeur.

- Vous allez bien? fit la voix de Rossi à travers leurs oreillettes.

Tout en surveillant la maison à la recherche d'un mouvement suspect, Prentiss jeta un bref coup d'œil à ses autres collègues. Cain, Collins et Reid avait trouvé refuge contre leur voiture qui leur servait de bouclier et Morgan, Rossi et JJ se trouvait toujours dans la leur.

- ça va, répondit Hotch. Et de votre côté ?

- Tout le monde va bien. Vous êtes sur que ça va ?

- Oui, répéta Aaron.

- Non, le coupa Emily furieuse, ce salopard est armé et a voulu nous trouer la peau.

- Je l'ai en visu, annonça Morgan, qui regardait l'intérieur de la cabane au travers de jumelles infra-rouge. C'est Richard. Il est dans le salon et il guette à travers la fenêtre.

- Melody n'est pas avec ? demanda Hotch.

- Non, répondit Derek après un bref instant, ni elle, ni Jessica. Je ne les vois nulle part.

Au moment même où il terminait sa phrase, de nouveaux coups de feu furent tiré en direction des voitures. Emily et Aaron se collèrent un peu plus à la balustrade et surveillèrent la porte d'entrée et les fenêtres.

- Il sait qu'il est coincé et ne se rendra pas, glissa Hotch en premier lieu à Emily, et grâce à la présence des micros, aux autres membres de l'équipe.

- Il n'a plus rien à perdre, ajouta Rossi. Il va mourir d'ici peu de temps et préférera se faire descendre ici plutôt que de mourir en prison.

- Je vais contourner la maison et essayer de trouver un autre point d'entrée, suggéra Emily.

- Il est sur le qui vive Prentiss, lui répondit Morgan. Il va surveiller le moindre mouvement. Ne bouge pas, même une fois à l'intérieur il refusera de négocier et fera feu.

- Qu'est qu'on fait alors? demanda JJ assise à l'arrière du véhicule.

- Il faut qu'on rentre…On va réussir à rentrer, assura Rossi. Tu es absolument sûr qu'il n'y a que lui dedans ?

- Absolument certains.

Dave prit une dizaine de secondes pour réfléchir avant de reprendre :

- Morgan les murs de la maison semble sur le point de s'effondrer, non ?

- Ouais, approuva Derek. Un simple coup de vent et il pourrait tomber, ajouta t'il en saisissant où Rossi voulait en venir.

- Bien, continua Rossi. Très bien.

- Que tout le monde boucle sa ceinture, ordonna Derek.

Jennifer et Rossi s'exécutèrent.

- Prentiss, Hotch, cria Morgan. Dégagez de là !

- Quoi, fit Emily. Non mais attend tu ne vas tout de même pas…

- Dégagez !

Cette fois, c'est elle qui fut entrainé par Hotch à l'écart de la maison. Morgan démarra le moteur et à travers le bruit ronronnant de la voiture elle entendit Derek annoncer joyeusement à ses passagers.

- Rossi, JJ, c'est parti pour un petit défonçage de murs entre amis !

Aaron et Emily virent l'énorme bolide noir patiner sur le chemin boueux puis s'élancer à grande vitesse en direction de la maison. Dans la voiture, tandis que Morgan appuyait sur l'accélérateur et se saisissait du frein a main, Jennifer et Dave se préparèrent à l'impact et se protégèrent tête et nuque. La collision entre le véhicule et le petit habitat fit voler en éclat des morceaux de bois, accrocha les tuiles du toit et brisa ce qu'il restait des vitres. Dans l'habitacle du 4*4 noir, les trois agents entendirent le craquement des planches au contact du capot qui arracha tout sur son passage. Morgan empoigna le frein à main et stoppa la course de la voiture en plein milieu du salon des Bryant.

Ils attendirent un instant que les débris cessent de tomber. Ils attrapèrent ensuite leurs armes et s'apprêtaient à descendre lorsqu'ils entendirent Richard Bryant hurler à l'autre bout de la pièce, fusil pointé dans leur direction.

- Vous avez ruiné ma baraque sale fils de pute !

Ils le regardèrent tous les trois, décryptant le visage rouge de haine, les yeux exorbités et injectés de sang, que les puissant phares de la voitures éclairaient.

- Je vais vous crever bande d'enfoirés !

Morgan ouvrit sa portière, se plaçant derrière le bouclier qu'elle lui offrait.

- Richard Bryant ! FBI ! Poser votre arme !

- Salopards, hurla l'homme pour toute réponse.

- Bryant c'est fini. Poser votre fusil et rendez vous ! lui cria Derek.

Richard Bryant braqua son fusil et tira en direction du véhicule, brisant la vitre au dessus de Morgan et le jeune agent n'eu d'autre choix que de riposter. Il tira une seule balle qui alla se loger dans l'épaule droite de l'homme. Celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur et s'effondra au sol lâchant son fusil. Derek et Rossi se précipitèrent et le maitrisèrent alors qu'il tentait de se relever.

- Vous m'avez flingué! hurla Bryant.

JJ sortit à son tour de la voiture.

- Vous m'avez flingué fumiers ! répéta l'homme aux deux agents qui s'arrangèrent pour que l'individu, bien que blessé cesse de se débattre.

- Oui et tu le méritais sale pourriture, lui cracha Derek.

Puis il se tourna vers la jeune femme blonde qui regardait la voiture immobile, sous les décombres. Quand elle croisa le regard de son collègue, elle lui adressa un grand sourire et lui dit :

- J'adore ce nouveau jeu ! On recommence quand ?

* * *

De l'extérieur, Hotch, Prentiss et les autres assistèrent médusé à la scène.

La voiture de Morgan venait d'exploser la moitié de la cabane des Bryant et de nombreux débris continuaient à tomber. Quand ceux-ci s'atténuèrent, Aaron et Emily se relevèrent et se précipitèrent vers le trou béant fraichement créé par Derek. Armes braqué, ils se dirigèrent à l'intérieur de la maison et entendirent un homme hurler comme un dément.

Dans la pénombre ils visualisèrent le 4*4 du FBI qui éclairait de ses phares le visage démoniaque de Richard Bryant, solidement maintenu par Morgan et Rossi. L'homme se démenait, se tordant dans tous les sens afin de leur échapper, proférant insultes et menaces à tout va. Hotch se dépêcha de les rejoindre pour les aider tandis qu'Emily retrouvait JJ, tout en découvrant l'intérieur sordide du domicile.

On aurait difficilement pu faire plus répugnant. Tout était sale, poussiéreux, mal rangé. De vieux meubles pourrissaient contre des murs couvert de moisissure et des animaux morts, certainement tué au cours de différentes chasse, avaient été empaillés et étaient exposés aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Le pire de tout était cette odeur épouvantable qui venait se frotter aux narines de la jeune femme. D'un commun accord, elle traversa avec JJ ce qu'il restait de la salle pour aller visiter le reste de la maison. Prentiss et Jennifer se séparèrent, l'une prenant un couloir a gauche, l'autre a droite.

Emily tomba ainsi sur une cuisine, toute aussi immonde que l'était le salon. Des tas d'ordures maculaient le sol et l'évier débordait de vaisselle sale, dans laquelle se trouvait encore des restant de repas en décomposition. Des cannettes de différentes marques de bière s'étalaient sur le plan de travail et Richard Bryant avait sûrement oublié depuis longtemps l'existence de cendrier au vu des nombreux mégots écrasé sur le carrelage de la cuisine. De la nourriture qui se putréfiait sur la table de la cuisine dégageait une odeur pestilentielle. Cette même odeur lui donna envie de vomir et sentant la nausée la gagner, elle sortit rapidement de la pièce et s'éloigna. Elle ouvrit une autre porte et se retrouva dans des toilettes qui atteignaient le comble de la crasse. Elle referma rapidement la porte avant de sentir à nouveau le goût de la bile dans sa bouche.

Elle retourna sur ses pas et retrouva JJ dont l'estomac semblait aussi chamboulé que celui de sa collègue.

- C'est un cauchemar vivant cette maison. Même en enfer l'odeur doit être plus respirable qu'ici. Tu verrais l'état des deux chambres…je ne peux pas envisager que quelqu'un puisse y dormir, même pas ce monstre.

- Je sais la cuisine est dans le même état, lui répondit Emily. Et je t'épargnerais la visite des toilettes !

Elles avancèrent toutes les deux et arrivèrent à la salle d'eau qui s'avéra quasi propre comparée aux autres pièces.

- On n'atteint pas encore les sommets en terme d'hygiène mais ne soyons pas trop pointilleuse non plus, ironisa JJ.

- Oui c'est sans aucun doute ici que l'air est le plus respirable, confirma Prentiss.

Elles s'attardèrent un peu plus dans la salle de bain que dans les autres espaces de la maison, sûrement parce qu'elle pouvait y respirer normalement, sans risquer d'être malade. Elles trouvèrent tout le nécessaire de toilette, plusieurs dizaine de paires de lentilles teintés, des boites de coloration, des piles de serviette étonnamment propre et parfumée.

- C'est ici que Melody doit préparer les enfants, suggéra JJ.

Emily acquiesça. Les deux agents ne savaient pas si elles devaient être soulagées quand elles comprirent par l'absence d'odeur, de trace de produits que Melody n'avait pas encore eu le temps de s'occuper de Jessica. Car la fillette et sa ravisseuse restaient introuvables.

Emily et Jennifer avait fouillé chacune des pièces, surmontant leurs dégoûts mais elles n'avaient pas trouvé le moindre indice qu'y les conduiraient à Jessica. Elles regagnèrent toutes deux le salon où les attendaient Hotch, Rossi, Reid et Morgan. Le trou dans la façade avait permis à la pièce de s'aérer et l'air qui s'y était renouvelée fut accueilli avec bonheur par les deux jeunes femmes.

- Aucune trace de Jessica, annonça JJ.

- Ni de Melody, reprit Emily.

- Pourtant elles sont ici, dit Reid. On a trouvé la voiture de Melody à l'arrière de la maison. Cain est partie avec Collins fouiller l'annexe.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que l'on soit passé ici hier et que l'on ai rien vu de tout cela, fit Morgan

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, lui répondit Hotch. Ok je vais aller rejoindre Samantha. Prentiss ? demanda t'il en l'invitant à le suivre.

Elle opina et partait en sa compagnie quand ils entendirent derrière eux Richard Brant.

- Vous ne retrouverez jamais la gamine, ricana t'il.

- Qu'est ce que tu dis ? demanda Morgan

- Vous ne la retrouverez jamais ! Elle est à moi ! Pour l'éternité ! Comme toutes celles qui l'ont précédé, conclut il dans un souffle chaud qui flanqua la chair de poule à Emily.

Cet homme était un monstre. Un homme qui n'éprouverait jamais ni remord, ni regret, ni compassion. Un homme qui ne se culpabiliserait jamais pour les atrocités qu'il avait commis. Si quelque part, elle comprenait les agissements de Melody, que l'on avait battu, soumise, à qui on avait volé sa propre vie, jamais elle ne pourrait comprendre un monstre comme Richard Bryant. Car il n'y avait rien à comprendre.

Cet homme avait passé sa vie à vouloir détruire ceux qui l'entourait, à éprouver le plaisir malsain de torturer, salir et violenter ses victimes. Dans sa carrière de profiler, Prentiss avait secretement classé les tueurs qu'elle avait arrêté dans différentes colonnes. Richard Bryant méritait pour lui seul une colonne qui porterait le nom de « Mal à l'état pur ».

Et les actes atroces qu'il avait commis ne pourraient jamais être expliqués.

- Dis nous où se trouve Jessica, demanda Morgan d'un ton menaçant. Tu vas crever. Aujourd'hui, demain peut être, mais tu vas crever. Alors dis nous où elle est.

- Va te faire foutre, répondit Richard.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une immonde pourriture.

- Quand on vit parmi autant de déchet, pas étonnant qu'on finisse par en devenir un, ajouta JJ.

- Ta gueule salope, hurla Bryant. Dis à tes copains de me libérer que je m'occupe de toi…Aïe ! Fils de pute !

Rossi venait d'exercer une légère pression sur l'épaule de l'homme, près de l'entrée de la balle. Le suspect grinça des dents sous la douleur.

- Tu vas présenter tes excuses à la demoiselle, exigea l'agent. Immédiatement. Et ensuite tu vas nous dire où trouver Jessica.

Bryant se contenta de rire, émettant un son rauque et lugubre. Ecœuré par cet homme si répugnant, par ce rebut de l'humanité, Emily pressa le pas et sortie de la maison, accompagnée par son supérieur. Plusieurs autres policiers, ainsi que des équipes médicales avaient envahi petit à petit le domaine.

Hotch signala aux soignants qu'un homme blessé se trouvait à l'intérieur de la maison, puis ils partirent tous les deux vers l'autre cabanon. Ils n'en n'avaient pas franchi le palier la voix ferme de Cain portée jusqu'à eux.

- Posez ce couteau Melody !

Prentiss et Hotch dégainèrent leurs armes et entrèrent en silence dans l'annexe.

Ils avancèrent de quelques pas dans l'entrepôt pour arriver jusqu'à Cain et Colins qui avaient en joue une Melody Parker, en larmes, dressant un couteau sous sa propre gorge. Emily jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours mais ne vit aucune trace de l'enfant.

- Allez-vous-en ! cria la jeune femme paniquée à Samantha. Sortez d'ici !

- Melody, reprit calmement l'inspecteur, lâchez votre arme et rendez vous.

La femme se contenta de secouer la tête pour leur signifier son refus. Se sentant prise au piège, elle était victime d'une crise de panique et Emily savait qu'à la moindre frayeur, la femme n'hésiterait pas à se tuer. Melody semblait avoir complètement perdu la tête et son visage rougeoyait, entre larmes et fureur.

Il fallait tenter une approche en douceur pour qu'elle se détende un peu.

Elle décida de ranger son arme dans son étui et avança de deux pas en direction de la femme, mettant en évidence ses deux mains, en signe de paix.

- Emily ? fit doucement Hotch dans son dos.

Au ton de sa voix, elle sut qu'il s'inquiétait et d'un petit geste de la main elle lui fit signe qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et qu'elle ne risquait rien. Médusé Cain et Collins la regardèrent s'avancer.

- Melody? demanda t'elle prudemment. Melody, vous vous souvenez de moi ? On s'est vu tout à l'heure dans votre maison…dans votre maison à Seattle.

La femme leva des yeux hagards sur Emily et fut subitement prise d'un moment de lucidité. Comme si la mémoire lui revenait d'un seul coup, elle sursauta sur place et fixa l'agent qui se rapprochait d'elle.

- Vous… vous êtes là ?

Prentiss lui adressa un sourire bienveillant. Il fallait absolument calmer la femme pour qu'elle leur dise où se trouve Jessica.

- Oui je suis là. Je suis venue chercher Jessica pour la ramener à ses parents. Vous vous souvenez de Jessica, Melody ?

- Jessica…

La suspecte se calma et sembla se concentrer pour retrouver ses souvenirs.

- …oui je me souviens…elle est belle.

- Oui, elle est très jolie, confirma Emily. Melody, vous savez où se trouve Jessica ?

La femme parut fournir un effort démesurer pour se souvenir de la fillette.

- Oui, fini t'elle par dire dans un murmure.

- Vous voulez bien me dire où elle est ? demanda gentiment Prentiss.

- Non, hurla la femme à nouveau prise de panique.

Elle se remit à pleurer et a les supplier de partir. Puis elle se calma à nouveau, retrouvant des traits apaisés.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire, chuchota t'elle à l'attention de Prentiss. C'est un secret, il ne faut pas le dire….

Emily se retrouvait à présent en face d'une femme qui s'adressait à elle comme une enfant. La pauvre Melody avait totalement perdu pied…et pointait une lame tranchante sur sa gorge.

- Un secret, répéta t'elle. Bien sûr...Melody vous savez ce qui est agréable avec les secrets c'est de pouvoir les partager avec quelqu'un. Si vous en avez envie, j'aimerais beaucoup partager ce secret avec vous.

- Je ne peux…je n'ai pas le droit, poursuivi la femme d'une voix enfantine. Je ne dois parler avec personne.

- Bien sûr que si Melody. Nous pouvons tous parler ensemble si vous le voulez.

- Non, répondit la femme en s'énervant. Je n'ai pas le droit. Parce que je suis méchante. Très méchante. Melody est une vilaine fille méchante.

- Non, non, vous n'êtes pas méchante…

- Si !Je suis vilaine. Je vous ai fais mal ! Je vous ai tapé !

Prentiss comprit que la femme était totalement désorientée et elle décida de la rassurer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

- Melody écoutez moi, vous ne m'avez pas fais mal…

- Si ! Je vous ai frappé fort ! Très fort ! Et c'était méchant !

- C'est vrai, vous m'avez frappé, mais je n'ai pas eu mal. Regardez-moi, je suis là et je vais bien.

Elle laissa la suspecte l'examiner un instant pour lui laisser le temps de se rendre compte de son état.

- Vous voyez je n'ai rien du tout, je vais bien, très bien même. Tout à l'heure dans votre maison, vous n'avez fait que vous défendre. Je suis entrée chez vous sans me présenter, sans frapper et vous avez eu peur, ce qui est tout à fait normal. Moi aussi, si quelqu'un essayait d'entrer chez moi sans y être invité je n'hésiterais pas à le frapper pour me protéger, conclut elle d'un ton persuasif.

Melody Parker regarda Emily à moitié convaincu.

- Melody, reprit l'agent, vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Alors aidez moi s'il vous plait. Aidez moi à retrouver Jessica.

- Je n'ai pas le droit…

- Bien sûr que si. Et vous avez envie de m'aider à la retrouver parce qu'au fond de vous, vous savez que laisser Jessica où elle est serait mal, parce elle est seule, qu'elle a certainement peur. Melody dites moi où elle est pour que nous puissions la retrouver et ramener cette petite fille dans sa maison. Vous savez que si vous ne m'aidez pas, vous agirez comme une personne méchante. Et je sais que vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de méchant. Vous êtes seulement apeurée, fatiguée et vous voulez que tout cela s'arrête.

Elle vit le visage de Melody Parker s'inonder de nouvelles larmes.

- Je suis si fatiguée, murmura la femme.

- Je sais Melody…je sais que tout ceci est très éprouvant. Je suis moi aussi très fatiguée, et je crois que Jessica doit l'être aussi. Posez ce couteau Melody, et dites moi où se trouve Jessica pour que l'on puisse tous se reposer ensuite.

Elle vit la femme hésiter. Partagé entre l'idée de lâcher son arme et celle de la garder en cas d'attaque.

- Melody lachez le couteau s'il vous plaît.

Melody Parker regarda fixement Prentiss durant quelques secondes et décida de lui accorder sa confiance. Elle s'abaissa calmement et posa lentement son arme sur le sol de la grange, puis se releva gardant ses yeux rivés sur le visage de l'agent, attendant de sa part un geste, un signe qui lui ferait comprendre qu'elle avait bien agit. Emily lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Dites-moi où se trouve Jessica, reprit-elle doucement.

- Dans la forêt, avoua Melody.

- Dans…dans la fôret ? répéta Prentiss.

Elle se tourna vers Hotch. Si la petite se trouvait dans la fôret, ils allaient devoir râtisser de nombreux kilomètres à travers les bois. Et la nuit, la pluie, le froid, rendraient les recherches compliquées. Prentiss regarda à nouveau la jeune suspecte et essaya d'en savoir un peu plus sur le lieu où Jessica avait été abandonnée.

- Melody, expliquez moi précisément où Jessica se trouve dans la fôret.

- Expliquer…murmura la femme. Elle est dans la cabane d'Anthony.

- Dans la cabane…Et où se trouve la cabane d'Anthony ?

- C'est mon…c'est mon père qui l'a construite…quand on était petits. Il y allait souvent avec Anthony. Et après il m'y a emmené quelques fois.

Les quatre agents présents dans la grange comprirent que c'était sûrement dans cette fameuse cabane que Bryant torturait les enfants.

- D'accord Melody. Est-ce que la cabane est loin d'ici ?

La jeune femme se dandina d'une jambe sur l'autre avant de lui répondre.

- Un peu…il faut marcher beaucoup pour y aller.

Comment faire pour avoir plus d'explication, songea Emily. Si la cabane se trouvait loin du domicile, ils leurs faudraient peut être des heures avant de réussir à tomber dessus.

-Je peux vous y emmener, proposa Melody en tendant sa main à Emily. On peut y aller.

Prentiss se tourna à nouveau vers son supérieur. Après tout cette solution était de loin la plus simple et rapide. Elle vit Hotch acquiescer pour lui donner son accord.

- D'accord, fit Cain dans le dos d'Emily. On y va.

- Non fit Melody en s'écriant. Pas vous. Juste nous deux, chuchota t'elle à Prentiss. Pas les autres. C'est juste nous deux, c'est notre secret, reprit elle, visiblement heureuse d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui le partager

- D'accord, d'accord Melody, s'empressa d'ajouter Emily. C'est bon Melody, on y va juste toutes les deux.

- Prentiss, fit la voix de Hotch.

Il lui fit signe de la tête qu'il était hors de question qu'elle parte seule vadrouiller dans la nature en compagnie d'une femme totalement déséquilibrée.

-Je vais avec vous, conclu t'il.

Prentiss attrapa la main de Melody et doucement lui dit :

- Ce monsieur va nous accompagner Melody. Mais il se fera très discret, il restera avec nous mais on ne s'en apercevra même pas.

Melody sembla hésiter, jaugeant Hotch avec insistance. Lui-même se sentit subitement extrèmement mal à l'aise; il avait l'impression qu'il était en train de passer un casting et que selon les critères de sélection de la femme il pouvait tout aussi bien être recalé, sans avoir eu le temps de faire ses preuves.

- D'accord, fini par dire Melody. Il peut venir. Mais juste lui !

- Ok, très bien, juste lui, ajouta Emily.

- Aaron, fit Cain…

- On sera vite de retour, lui répondit ce dernier.

Ils sortirent tous les trois de l'entrepôt, suivi par Cain et Collins, observé par les nombreuses personnes qui avaient envahi le site. Marchant droit devant Melody pressa le pas et ils se dirigèrent en direction de la forêt dense et sombre.

Aaron et Emily récupérèrent des lampes torches qui les aideraient à ce guider dans le noir. Hotch regarda Emily avec une petite note d'appréhension, puis encadrant Melody, ils partirent tous trois à travers les arbres.

Les dizaines de personnes présentent les regardèrent peu à peu s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité des bois, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent, se fondant dans la nuit froide et humide.

**Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! J'essaie de poster la suite rapidement! En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour, bonjour! Je sais je suis un monstre d'avoir laisser plus d'1 mois s'écouler depuis ma dernière publication mais maheureusement j'ai été très occupée entre le boulot, le boulot et Oh vous reprendrez bien un peu de boulot. Bref en tout cas voici la suite, et pour me faire pardonner je vous poste le dernier chapitre mardi ou mercredi.**

**sassie: ****moi aussi je craque totalement! Bon après la saison 6 qui vient de briser mes rêves j'espere qu'ils vont tout faire pour pouvoir ce rattraper dans la saison 7!**

**Chapitre 14: Comment sait-on si c'est l'amour, le grand amour? Quand on rencontre celui avec qui l'on n'a pas peur de mourir.**

_Toni Bentley_

Ils plongèrent tous les trois dans les ténèbres de la forêt, que seuls les faisceaux de leurs lampes torches parvenaient à briser. Les deux agents suivirent Melody Parker qui filait droit devant eux. Curieusement, malgré l'obscurité, la jeune femme marchait à grands pas et  
semblait sûre de la direction à prendre. Emily se demanda au fond d'elle-même, comment la femme parvenait à se repérer au milieu des bois.

Tout autour d'eux des arbres, des arbres et encore des arbres. Partout des arbres immenses dont les feuillages masquaient la faible lueur que la lune leur envoyait; partout des branches qui les engloutissaient au plus profond des abîmes. La nuit refroidissait l'atmosphère et Emily regretta de ne pas avoir pris le temps d'enfiler un vêtement plus chaud avant de partir. Elle sentit l'humidité de la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber, pénétrer au travers de son anorak. Elle frissonna légèrement et regarda la buée qui sortait de sa bouche lorsqu'elle respirait. Elle accéléra un peu le pas en se persuadant que marcher plus vite l'aiderait à se réchauffer. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Hotch et s'étonna de le voir supporter le froid, lui qui n'était vêtu que de sa seule chemise et de son gilet pare balle. Comment pouvait-il avoir l'air si réchauffé tandis qu'elle se gelait ? Ils traversèrent des centaines de mètres à travers les bois, bataillant contre des branchages, écrasant de leurs pieds les brindilles tombées au sol, qui craquaient sinistrement dans le silence oppressant de la foret.

Depuis combien de temps marchaient-ils au juste ?

Vingt ? Vingt cinq minutes ? Elle consulta sa montre et calcula que seulement dix petites minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les  
lueurs rassurantes des gyrophares des véhicules de police. Il lui semblait pourtant qu'ils étaient partis depuis une éternité.

Et elle devait bien admettre qu'elle commençait sérieusement à être fatiguée. Elle sentait à peine ses jambes qui se trainaient comme deux poids morts. Elle devait se ressaisir. Retrouver un peu de force. Car quelque part, cachée dans cette forêt, se trouvait Jessica. Elle aussi devait avoir froid, elle aussi devait être fatigué et pourtant elle  
devait tenir bon, rassembler tout son courage pour ne pas se laisser gagner par la peur et le désespoir.

Emily en ferait de même.

Elle regarda Melody qui avançait rapidement, ne semblant pas ressentir la moindre fatigue. Hotch qui marchait à ses côtés non plus.

_« Courage Emi ! »_

Tout serait bientôt fini.

Après cela tu rentreras chez toi, tu pourras te faire couler un bain bien chaud, t'ouvrir une bonne bouteille de vin, écouter un vieux disque de rock  
et enfin t'écrouler sur ton lit moelleux, dans ta couette douillette. Oui elle ferait tout cela…

Mais avant ils devaient ramener Jessica chez elle.

Elle accéléra encore un peu en se demandant si Melody savait ce qu'elle faisait; après tout ils suivaient tout deux la femme depuis un moment sans savoir où elle les conduisait. Peut être allait elle simplement les balader dans cette foret dans le seul but de gagner du temps…Non elle avait lut dans les yeux de Melody de la sincérité, de l'authenticité…Toutefois Melody Parker leur avait déjà montré qu'elle était une personne profondément déséquilibrée…Non, se persuada Prentiss. Quelque part, et c'était un sentiment plutôt étrange et difficile a gérer, elle accordait sa confiance à cette femme si perturbé…Peut être qu'en réalité, la kidnappeuse leur avait joué la comédie depuis le début et qu'elle les manipulait, peut être qu'elle feignait la folie…Ils avaient déjà eu à faire à ce genre d'individu par le passé…Non Melody faisait elle aussi partie des victimes  
de son père…et puis les téléphones que Morgan leur avait remis avant leur départ émettait un signal GPS. Si jamais la femme tentait de les semer, leur équipe ne tarderait pas à les retrouver.

Ils arrivèrent face à une butte et Emily regarda Melody commencer à la grimper avec facilité. Elle la suivit en compagnie de son supérieur, luttant  
pour ne pas glisser sur le monticule de terre et de feuilles mortes. Elle regarda Melody continuer son ascension avec agilité tandis qu'elle-même  
manquait de chuter à deux reprises sur la paroi devenue boueuse et glissante par la pluie. Elle se maudit en repensant qu'elle aurait du persuader Melody de partir en foret avec Morgan plutôt qu'avec elle.

Après tout c'était son truc à lui les opérations casse cou, le terrain, la nature, le grand air, la forêt, les… Elle étouffa un hurlement lorsque  
pour se rattraper d'une perte d'équilibre elle posa sa main gauche directement sur un énorme ver de terre. Elle dégluti lentement en surmontant son dégout.

Oui, elle aimait être sur le terrain, poursuivre des suspects, se lancer dans de palpitantes courses poursuite…mais sur du bitume ! Dans des rues  
goudronnées où les seuls animaux qu'elle risquait de croiser seraient des chiens, des chats…

Elle était une fille de la ville, une citadine, pas une espèce d'amazone.

Quoi que…en y réfléchissant un petit instant elle se dit que si Hotch tenait le rôle d'un Tarzan elle était prête à jouer les Jane…

Elle continua d'escalader en se demandant quels genres d'espèces animales vivaient dans cette forêt. Des ours ? Trouvait on encore des ours dans cette région? Elle aurait dû se renseigner auprès de Reid… Elle lança quelques coups d'œil autour d'elle et son imagination lui fit  
parvenir un grognement sourd et roque, au loin.

Elle avait plusieurs fois pensé aux différentes morts auxquelles elle s'exposait de part son travail, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé à inclure « déchiqueter par les griffes d'un ours » sur sa liste.

Oui vraiment elle aurait dû envoyer quelqu'un d'autre_…"Cain peut être"_ se dit elle en souriant ?

Elle sourit un peu plus en réfléchissant au fait, qu'au finale malgré cette situation détestable, elle n'aurait échangé sa place avec un autre pour  
rien au monde. Cette affaire, tout ce qui l'entourait, tous ces événements qui en découlait avait tant d'importance à ses yeux qu'elle n'aurait pas tolérer d'en manquer le dénouement. Elle fixa le sommet de la butte et poursuivit sa montée.

Arrivée en haut, Hotch lui tendit une main qu'elle attrapa pour franchir le dernier mètre qui la séparait du sommet. L'espace d'un court instant elle  
savoura la chaleur de ce contact. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception cependant lorsqu'elle leva les yeux pour découvrir que devant se trouvait une nouvelle étendue d'hectares boisés, sans aucune cabane a l'horizon. Elle avait naïvement imaginé que derrière la colline se dresserait la  
cabane et que cette balade sordide s'achèverait.

Melody repartit aussitôt tandis qu'Aaron et Emily se regardaient. Prentiss lut dans le regard de son patron les même questions qui trottaient dans sa propre tête.

Où était cette foutue cabane et dans combien de temps y seraient ils ?

Toutefois, ils se remirent tous deux en route; après tout maintenant qu'ils étaient là ils n'allaient pas faire demi-tour.

Durant de longues minutes, ils marchèrent à nouveau tous les trois dans la nuit noire. Soudain Melody, le sourire aux lèvres se tourna vers Emily et lui dit :

- Nous sommes pratiquement arrivés.

Prentiss lui rendit son sourire et lâcha un petit soupir. En effet quelques deux cents mètres plus loin, la cabane leur apparut. A travers les arbres et l'obscurité, ils devinèrent les contours de la construction, fabriquée jadis par Richard Bryant. Ils se rapprochèrent et les deux agents contemplèrent les vestiges de l'habitation dans laquelle les pauvres petites victimes avaient été retenues captives. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva enfin devant, Emily ressentit une onde fantomatique violente lui oppresser le cœur. Cette cabane semblait irradiée de toutes les souffrances que ses prisonniers avaient connus. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux agents du FBI pour comprendre que quelque chose clochait : le bois avait pourri depuis longtemps et la mousse, les feuilles, avaient recouvert les vieilles planches posées au sol. Cette cabane était quasiment détruite et Emily comprit que personne n'y avais mis les pieds depuis de longues années. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Jessica, aucune marque laissée par le passage des autres enfants.

Melody les avaient menés en bateau.

Elle se tourna vers la femme mais avant d'avoir prononcé le moindre mot, celle ci lui dit :

- Elle est là, en dessous.

En dessous ? Melody pointa du doigt un tas de branchages et de feuilles. Puis la kidnappeuse se baissa et commença à les retirer avec ses mains pour les déposer un peu plus loin. Au fur et à mesure que la femme retirait les débris Prentiss entrevit une sorte de trappe. Aussitôt elle s'accroupit auprès de Melody et, bientôt, rejointe par Hotch, ils creusèrent tous les trois. Quand après plusieurs poignées de terre et de feuilles retirées, ils accédèrent à un énorme panneau en bois, Emily retint son souffle.

Ils y étaient. C'était ici que les fillettes avaient été gardées en captivité.

Elle regarda Melody et Hotch qui soulevaient la trappe. Quand cela fut fait elle observa en leur compagnie le trou béant et sombre à leurs pieds. Hotch pointa sa lampe au fond de celui-ci. Le petit halo de lumière éclaira une échelle métallique posé contre la paroi.

- Je descends, lui dit-il. Reste là.

Elle acquiesça, puis elle le vit sortir son arme et coincé sa lampe entre ses dents tandis qu'il entamait sa descente. Petit à petit elle le regarda  
s'enfoncer et disparaître sous terre. Elle surveilla la jeune femme à ses côtés; Melody s'était assise près du trou et semblait attendre sagement la fin de toute cette histoire. Prentiss guetta d'une oreille attentive un signal de Hotch venant des profondeurs. Elle n'entendit rien d'autre que le bruit de la pluie tombant sur  
les feuilles des arbres, rien d'autre que le souffle anxieux de sa propre respiration. Ne lâchant pas Melody du regard, elle se pencha un peu plus au dessus de la cavité. Elle s'apprêtait à appeler Hotch quand celui-ci lui cria du fond de l'ouverture.

- Je l'ai !

Un soulagement profond envahit son cœur.

- Elle commence a remonter, lui expliqua Hotch quelques mètres plus bas.

- D'accord, lui répondit Prentiss.

Elle pointa sa lampe dans le trou et y aperçu une tignasse blonde qui grimpait le long de la paroi, tenant fermement de ses petites mains les  
barreaux de l'échelle en métal.

- Jessica, fit Prentiss, je m'appelle Emily, tout va bien, c'est très bien continue comme ça.

Elle encouragea la fillette jusqu'a ce qu'elle atteigne le haut de l'échelle.  
Quand elle y arriva, Emily l'attrapa et l'aida à se dégager de l'ouverture. La fillette se blottit immédiatement dans ses bras et Emily se baissa pour  
l'étreindre. L'enfant jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et poussa un cri en apercevant Melody :

- Tout va bien Jessica, tout va bien, elle ne te fera aucun mal, la rassura Emily.

La petite fille se mit à pleurer et se blottit un peu plus entre les bras d'Emily.

- C'est fini, c'est fini, répéta l'agent pour la calmer. Tout est fini…plus personne ne te fera de mal. Tout ira bien maintenant...

Elle berça durant quelques instants l'enfant, caressant ses fins cheveux blonds auxquels des feuilles s'étaient accrochées, séchant de ses doigts  
les larmes qui coulaient sur le joli visage barbouillé de terre. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une seconde, au moment ou Hotch émergea à son tour de  
sous terre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Melody qui n'avait pas bougé puis les regarda toutes les deux. Il s'approcha d'elles, s'assura que Jessica allait bien, puis s'assit auprès d'elles.

Il se tourna vers Emily qui lui adressa un petit sourire.

Ils avaient réussi.

* * *

Ils étaient tous les quatre sur le chemin du retour.

Aaron et Emily avaient essayé de passer un appel au reste de l'équipe pour les informer qu'ils avaient retrouvé Jessica, mais aucun de leurs  
téléphones ne captaient de réseau. Ils s'étaient donc mis en route et marchaient à présent depuis plus de quinze minutes. Si au départ la petite fille avait été trop heureuse de  
pouvoir marcher et profiter de sa liberté retrouvée, elle avait rapidement montré des signes de fatigue et se trouvait à présent dans les bras de Hotch.

Emily les suivait, Melody marchant à ses côtés. Elle regarda la jeune femme qui avançait tête baissée, les yeux rivés sur le sol.  
Quand quelques mètres plus loin elle se décida à la relever, elle fixa Prentiss et lui dit d'une petite voix.

- Je vais avoir des problèmes n'est ce pas ?

Emily prit quelques secondes de réflexion pour répondre à la question.

- Non Melody. Personne ne vous créera de problèmes. En revanche vous aller recevoir de l'aide.

Elle s'avançait sur un terrain dangereux et elle en était consciente. N'importe quel juge de cet état pouvait condamner Melody à plusieurs années  
d'emprisonnement. Mais elle savait aussi que n'importe quel jury saurait comprendre que Melody était malade, qu'elle faisait, elle aussi, partie des  
victimes de son père, et qu'elle avait besoin de soins. Le jury opterait très certainement pour un enfermement psychiatrique plutôt que pour la  
prison. Toutefois il faudrait à Melody un bon avocat qui la défendrait comme il se doit et Emily se promit d'y veiller.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la femme et vit que celle-ci avait de nouveau les yeux fixé au sol.

- Melody, vous avez besoin d'aide, expliqua-t-elle gentiment. Vous allez avoir besoin d'avoir autour de vous des personnes qui sauront vous aidez à vous reconstruire, des personnes qui pourront vous aidez à vous débarrasser de cette emprise que votre père exerçait sur vous. Vous allez devoir faire un énorme travail sur vous, sur vos actes et des personnes qualifiées vous y aideront.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et sembla approuver les paroles de l'agent.

- Ce sera long et difficile mais je suis sûr que vous y arriverez.

- Vous m'y aiderez ?

Prentiss hésita. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait face à une telle situation.

- Je…je ne suis pas la personne la plus qualifiée pour vous aidez Melody.

Ce qui était totalement vrai. L'exacte vérité.

- Dans ce cas peut être que vous me rendrez visite de temps en temps ?

Emily réfléchit à nouveau un instant. Pas d'engagement c'était la règle. Ni physique, ni émotionnel. Son boulot était d'arrêter les individus comme  
Melody Parker, le reste ne lui appartenait pas. Elle avait bien sûr envie d'aider cette jeune femme à se reconstruire une identité mais ce n'était  
pas son rôle. Des gens biens et compétents s'occuperaient d'elle alors qu'elle-même risquerait de compromettre la guérison. De plus, un tel  
engagement risquerait par la suite de troubler son jugement lors de futurs enquêtes.

- Je…je ne pourrais pas Melody. Ou plutôt je ne dois pas

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que mes visites ne vous aideraient pas à devenir quelqu'un de meilleur Melody. Parce que mes visites vous rappelleraient constamment les événements qui se déroulés ici. Vous ne devez pas oublier, non, mais vous allez devoir surmonter la peur que votre père évoque en vous, vos faiblesses face à lui. Et bientôt vous devrez affronter la culpabilité qui vous rongera…ma présence à vos côtés ne rendra les choses que plus compliquées.

Melody hocha de nouveau la tête.

- Mais, reprit l'agent, il y a une chose importante que je peux vous dire. Ce que vous avez fait était mal, terrible et vos actes ont détruit la vie des  
parents de ces petites filles. Celle de Jessica en sera à jamais marqué. Mais vous avez toujours su au fond de vous que ce que vous faisiez était  
mauvais. Qu'un père ne devait pas traiter ses enfants ainsi. Qu'un homme ne devait pas violenter et torturer les petites filles. Vous l'avez toujours su au plus profond de vous-même et c'est ça le plus important ; savoir différencier le bien du mal. Et si par le passé vous avez approché le mal  
de beaucoup trop près je ne doute pas qu'à l'avenir vous saurez vous diriger vers le bien.

Elle s'arrêta une petite seconde pour regarder la jeune femme et s'aperçut que celle-ci la fixait de nouveau, les yeux rougis par les larmes.

- Merci, fini par lui murmurer Melody.

Prentiss lui adressa un sourire et toutes deux poursuivirent leur route en silence.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le petit groupe aperçut au loin à travers les arbres, les lumières de lampe torche. Prentiss et Hotch ne mirent pas  
longtemps à reconnaître certains membres de leur équipe, entourés par plusieurs agents en uniforme. Ils étaient visiblement à leur recherche, sans doute inquiet de les voir partis depuis si longtemps.

- Par ici, leur cria Hotch.

Toutes les lampes se braquèrent sur eux, les éblouissant un moment.

- Hotch ! Prentiss ! Vous allez bien ? demanda Morgan en les rejoignant suivi de près par Rossi, Cain et Reid.

- Oui, répondit Emily. Ça va.

- Hé Jessica, tu veux bien venir avec moi, reprit Morgan en lui tendant les bras. Je vais te ramener au chaud et on pourra appeler tes parents pour les rassurer et leur dire que tu rentre bientôt à la maison.

La petite hésita un peu, puis délaissa les bras de Hotch pour aller se caler dans ceux de Morgan.  
Dés qu'ils s'éloignèrent, Cain s'approcha calmement de Melody et lui dit gentiment :

- Melody, vous allez devoir m'accompagner au poste de police et ensuite nous vous conduiront dans un endroit où vous pourrez vous reposer.

Prentiss fut soulager et heureuse de voir le changement dans l'attitude de Cain. L'inspectrice avait compris qu'il valait mieux s'adresser en douceur à la jeune femme pour ne pas risquer de la perturber. Melody interrogea Emily du regard, attendant qu'elle lui donne son accord pour  
suivre Samantha. Prentiss le lui donna par un signe de la tête.

- Aaron tu m'accompagne ? demanda Cain en adressant son sourire le plus charmeur au chef d'équipe.

Emily ne put retenir un soupir. Non finalement l'inspectrice n'avait toujours rien compris !

Elle sentit une longue pointe de jalousie s'insinuer en elle tandis qu'elle attendait d'entendre la réponse de son supérieur.

- Non merci, je passerais plus tard, répondit enfin Hotch.

Cette fois ce fut un sourire satisfaisant qu'Emily ne put contenir.

Cain et Melody se mirent en marche, encadrées par Rossi et Reid. Avant qu'elle ne quitte les bois, Melody se tourna et lança un dernier regard à la fois triste et chaleureux à Prentiss.

Un échange de quelques secondes à peine.

Le dernier qui subsisterait entre elles…

* * *

Petit à petit, toute l'assemblée de policier sortit des bois et regagna le domaine des Bryant. Bientôt Prentiss se retrouva seule en compagnie de Hotch.  
Ils marchèrent, tous deux, côte à côte en silence afin de rejoindre les autres.

- Bon, fit Emily, Richard et Melody sont hors d'état de nuire et Jessica va pouvoir rentrer chez elle.

- Oui, appouva Hotch. Et nous allons également pouvoir rentrez chez nous.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. Je suis impatiente de pouvoir enfin m'accorder une bonne nuit de sommeil.

- Moi aussi. Je crois que je vais essayer de trouver un arrangement avec Strauss pour qu'elle accorde à chaque membre de l'équipe deux jours de  
repos. Histoire de compenser ce week end passer a travailler.

- Ça serait une excellente idée. Je crois en effet que nous avons tous besoin d'un peu de repos.

- Oui.

- Et puis, suggéra-t-elle, vous pourrez passez un peu de temps avec Jack.

- Oui, surtout que je lui ai promis une visite à l'aquarium géant, et je crois qu'il est grand temps pour moi d'honorer ma promesse.

Emily sourit à l'idée que le père et le fils allait pouvoir être réuni durant quelques heures.

- Et toi, tu vas en profiter pour… faire quelque chose de particulier ?

- Je ne sais pas… J'ai une amie qui me harcèle depuis plusieurs semaines pour que l'on se fasse une après midi shopping entre fille…Pénélope  
Garcia, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

A son tour, il sourit en pensant à l'analyste.

- C'est bien…c'est très bien. Je voulais te dire que ce que tu as fais avec Melody... c'était de l'excellent travail.

Prentiss apprécia le compliment.

- Tu as su instaurer une relation de confiance avec elle alors qu'elle était totalement désemparée. C'était du très bon travail.

- Oui…en fait je crois seulement qu'à sa place, j'aurais aimé entendre ce genre de chose.

- Et tu as eu raison, conclut Aaron.

Il lui adressa un nouveau sourire auquel elle répondit par un regard malicieux. Leur mission s'achevait ici, dans ce bois, et tandis qu'ils  
quittaient la lisière de la forêt, qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'attroupement formé devant la maison des Bryant, Emily sentit la main de Hotch attraper  
brièvement la sienne. Il ne la serra pas, non, il la frôla juste de ses doigts durant un court instant.

Sans même se regarder, chacun savoura ce petit moment d'intimité avant de devoir regagner la foule qui s'accumulait plus loin.

**_Voilà pour cet avant dernier chapitre! J'espere qu'il ne vous aura pas déçu! A mardi pour le dernier chapitre de cet fic et pour un petit bonus..._**


	15. Chapter 15

Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic! Comme toujours j'espere qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 15: Pour aimer une femme, il ne suffit pas qu'elle nous plaise, il faut que tous les autres aient cessé de nous plaire.**

_Sacha Guitry_

Il grimpa dans le jet de la BAU rejoindre ses collègues qui l'attendaient à l'intérieur, afin de décoller, pour pouvoir rentrer à Quantico.

Hier soir ils avaient tous ramené Jessica à Seattle et avaient enfin pu rentrer à leur hôtel pour se reposer durant quelques heures. Hotch avait savouré cette nuit de sommeil et pour la première fois depuis de longs mois il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar. Il était tombé dans un sommeil profond dont seule la sonnerie de son réveil avait put le tirer. Après une longue douche chaude, il s'était habillé et était descendu dans la salle où le petit déjeuner était servi. Il avait été surpris de constater qu'il avait faim, très faim, alors que depuis la mort d'Haley, ses repas s'étaient limités à quelques bouchées d'une nourriture sans saveur, qu'il se forçait à avaler lorsqu'il était en compagnie de Jack.

Mais ce matin la faim lui tiraillait le ventre.

En descendant les marches qui le conduisaient au réfectoire il pensa au curieux sentiment qui l'envahissait: tout lui semblait très différent. Rien n'avait changé depuis la veille et pourtant plus rien n'était pareil. Le poids mort qui semblait l'habiter depuis longtemps et qui l'écrasait semblait  
s'être envolé. Il apprécia cette nouvelle légèreté et esquissa un sourire.

En entrant dans la salle il aperçut Dave et JJ assis à une table, en pleine discussion. JJ riait, sans doute à une blague de Rossi, tout en mangeant un muffin. Dave beurrait un toast tout en racontant son histoire. Une petite scène banal comme ils en avaient sans aucun doutes vécu de nombreuses au sein de cette équipe. Alors que lui se précipitait dés son réveil sur ses dossiers, ses amis prenaient le temps de savourer ce simple déjeuner.

Mais ce matin, pour une fois il eu envie de le partager avec eux.

Perdu dans ses pensées, un mouvement le fit revenir sur terre. Elle était là, marchant en direction de la table où les deux agents déjeunaient. Dans ses mains elle tenait une carafe de jus de fruit qu'elle apportait jusqu'à la table. Tandis que JJ lui parlait et que Dave lui souriait, Hotch la regarda s'assoir auprès d'eux. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer et se demanda ce qui en était la cause : l'unique vision d'Emily ou l'anxiété de se retrouvé auprès d'elle.

Il essaya de se détendre et se dirigea vers le self où il attrapa une tasse de café noir et quelques toast. Puis prenant son courage a deux mains il se dirigea vers la table des ses compagnons. Ravi de le voir parmi eux, les agents lui firent immédiatement une place et il s'assit entre JJ et Emily. Il esquissa un nouveau sourire auquel Emily répondit presque timidement.  
Toutefois après quelques minutes, leur gène commune s'évanouie.

Ils discutèrent tous ensemble de choses et d'autres, passant des dérapages d'une star mondialement connue, aux résultats des derniers tournois de football. Quelques instants après Derek et Reid les rejoignirent.

Bien qu'il fût heureux de se trouver assis à cette table, Hotch se rappela qu'il devait retourner au commissariat réglé quelques papiers et les quitta. JJ lui rappela que le jet décollait à 11h.

Au commissariat il régla quelques papiers administratifs, alla saluer Collins d'une poignée de main avant de se rendre dans le bureau de Samantha. Celle ci insista pour qu'il passe la voir en compagnie de Jack, dés qu'il en aurait la possibilité. Il lui répondit poliment qu'il réfléchirait à la question.  
Les autres membres de l'équipe avaient faits leurs adieux aux inspecteurs de Seattle la veille au soir et Hotch se précipita pour les rejoindre à l'aéroport.

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'avion il s'avança vers ses collègues qui étaient déjà installés. Il trouva Dave, Derek, Spencer et Jennifer assis dans le carré, qui bavardaient entre eux.

- Où est Em…

Il se ressaisit à temps et se mordit les lèvres. Il ne voulait pas se montrer trop familier envers son agent devant ses collègues. Tout du moins  
pour l'instant.

- Où est Prentiss ? demanda-t-il.

- Elle avait une bricole à faire, répondit Morgan en buvant une gorgée de son café.

- Elle ne devrait plus tarder à arriver, ajouta JJ en attrapent une pile de dossier. Elle m'a promis d'être là à l'heure.

- Et tu l'as cru ? demanda Dave en riant.

- Emily à l'heure ça serait une première, surenchérit Reid.

- L'autre soir, reprit Derek, on devait se faire un ciné et je l'ai attendu plus de 35 min devant l'entrée…elle m'a embobiné avec une histoire de  
copine avec qui elle était au télephone ou je ne sais quoi...bref on a raté toute la première partie du film.

- Avec Emily, les calculs sont simples, expliqua le jeune docteur. Tu multiplie toujours par deux. C'est mathématique. Si elle te dit qu'elle  
arrive dans cinq minutes, en réalité elle sera là dans dix. Ainsi quinze minutes deviennent trente minutes…et trente minutes deviennent une  
heure…dans combien de temps a-t-elle dit qu'elle serait là JJ ? conclu t'il en souriant.

- Dans cinq minutes, répondit la jeune femme blonde en rigolant.

- Je suis là, s'écria Prentiss en entrant, essoufflée, dans l'avion.

- Les statistiques ne mentent pourtant jamais, fit Reid en se plongeant dans une longue réflexion.

La jolie brune déposa la boite en carton qu'elle trimballait avec elle sur l'un des sièges libres de l'avion et ôta son manteau, avant de s'écrouler à  
son tour dans l'un des fauteuils.

- Quelle course ! dit elle en reprenant son souffle.

- Qu'est ce que tu trimballe dans ce carton, demanda Morgan.

Elle lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

- Un nouvel ami, répondit elle en ouvrant la boite.

Elle en sortit une petite boule noire qu'elle cala dans ses bras.

- Oh, fit JJ en se levant. Qu'il est chou ! C'est le chaton de Melody ?

- Oui, acquiesça Emily. Elle va sûrement passé beaucoup de temps en soin psychiatrique. Du coup ce pauvre bébé se serait retrouvé tout seul.

- C'est super que tu ai pu le récupérer, lui dit JJ. Tu as eu toutes les autorisations ?

- Oui celle de Melody et celles des autorités.

- Comment tu vas l'appeler, demanda Reid.

- « Arrête-de-faire-tes-griffes-sur-le-canapé » suggéra Derek.

- Haha très drôle. Je ne sais pas comment je vais l'appeler… Minou ? Chacha ? Je n'en sais rien du tout ! dit-elle en souriant.

Elle s'approcha de Reid et lui tendit le chaton que le jeune homme accueillit avec plaisir dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi pas Leonard ? suggéra Spencer. En hommage au docteur Leonard Mc Coy, de Star Trek !

- Non ça ira Reid, mais merci pour cette proposition.

Reid caressa quelques instants l'animal puis proposa une partie de carte que JJ et Rossi s'empressèrent d'accepter. Prentiss déclina l'invitation et  
retourna s'installer dans son siège tandis que l'avion amorçait son décollage. Malgré une nuit plutôt reposante elle se sentait fatiguée et  
comptait profiter de ces quelques heures de vol pour se reposer.

Le chaton à nouveau dans ses bras, elle regarda par le hublot le paysage s'éloigner en dessous d'eux et se laissa bercer par les ronronnements de l'animal.

Hotch vint s'asseoir en face d'elle et elle lui adressa un petit sourire. Ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls tous les deux depuis qu'ils avaient émergé des bois, la veille au soir. Elle ignorait totalement ce que Hotch pouvait penser dans sa tête, s'il avait songé à elle depuis hier soir, comment il envisageait sa relation avec elle. Elle aurait voulu savoir si il se posait les même questions qu'elle…car depuis hier elle devait bien l'avouer elle avait du penser a lui toutes les deux minutes environs. Telle une adolescente, elle avait ressassé une centaine de fois dans son esprit leur baiser échangé dans la voiture. Elle s'était longuement regardé dans la glace de la salle de bain en se demandant si les baisers qu'Aaron lui avait donné hier l'avaient transformé…bien sûr elle ne décelât aucun changement. Hormis peut être une petite lueur dans le regard qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Bien entendu elle s'était trouvée stupide et idiote ; s'était traitée de gamine, mais en se couchant elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de repenser aux deux fois où Hotch l'avait embrassée, tout en se demandant à quoi ressemblerait la troisième. Elle ne doutait pas un instant que ce moment serait merveilleux.

Instinctivement son regard se posa sur son patron assis en face d'elle et elle le contempla. Il avait ôté sa veste de costume et Emily profita du spectacle que lui offrait la simple cravate grise et la douce chemise blanche qui épousait le corps du chef d'équipe. Elle caressa du regard l'homme, longeant ses mains, ses bras, remontant de bas en haut le long de son torse, glissant sur les traits de son visage, fixant les lèvres fines et douce…c'est uniquement au moment ou elle croisa les prunelles noires de Hotch qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle souriait béatement telle une jeune fille admirant son premier amour. Elle se ressaisit et baissa rapidement les yeux avant que son supérieur ne puisse se rendre compte de sa gêne. Elle papouilla le chaton qui cherchait a grimper le long de son épaule.

- Alors, fit son chef en désignant l'animal, tu as une idée du nom que tu vas lui donner ?

- Non pas vraiment… Pépito ? Mick Jagger ? Serge ? ça sonne bien, non ? Sergio peut être ?

- Sergio, c'est bien, répondit Aaron.

Le chaton se glissa jusqu'à lui et Hotch le prit a son tour dans le creux de ses bras. Il devait reconnaitre que l'animal aurait fait craquer n'importe qui avec sa petite tête de coquin.

- Sergio, chuchota-t-il en le caressant…Il faudra que tu le présentes à Jack, lui qui adore les animaux.

- Dans ce cas il faudra que vous l'emmeniez le voir un de ces jours, répondit elle en souriant.

- Avec plaisir. Mais le connaissant, il risque de ne jamais vouloir repartir…

Emily le regarda ne sachant s'il plaisantait, s'il était sérieux, si quelque part dans cette phrase se cachait un quelconque sous entendu… Alors qu'elle se creusait les méninges pour trouver une réponse adéquate, alors qu'elle sentait son propre visage s'empourprer, elle vit sur les lèvres de son patron apparaître l'un de ses sourires qu'elle adorait tant. Constatant que les autres membres de l'équipe étaient occupés dans leur coin, elle reprit de l'assurance et lui répondit avec aplomb:

- Dans ce cas je crois que vous serez obligé de rester chez moi.

Il se leva de son siège, lui redonna le chaton et tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la petite cuisine du jet, il se pencha discrètement vers elle et lui  
murmura :

- Attention, je pourrais te prendre au mot.

Emily se tourna vers le hublot, regarda le ciel sous elle et se surprit à nouveau à afficher un sourire béat.

_Et bah voila, c'est fini...Vous allez trouver ça nulle mais je suis un petit peu triste de poster ici le dernier chapitre. C'était ma première fic et je suis contente qu'elle ai plus à un certain nombre d'entre vous. Un gros merci a tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des coms ou qui ont juste prix le temps de lire "Les visages perdus". Bon je vous laisse avec une petite surprise derrière et euh bah sinon... **VIVE CM!**_


	16. Petit bonus pour les amateurs

Voilà _"Les visages perdus"_ est terminée...mais j'écris la suite! Le titre de cette nouvelle fic sera _" L'instinct de survie"_ et je la posterais très vite ici.(je m'acorde une dizaine de jours pour la bidouiller encore un peu) J'espere qu'elle plaira à tous ceux qui ont lu et aimé _"Les visages perdus"_. Pas de révolution prévue chez moi, cette histoire sera toujours basée sur Hotch et Prentiss, même si toute la team y participera!(je réserve même une petite surprise pour Morgan) En attendant voici un petit chapitre que je me suis amusée à écrire...il n'est pas nécessaire de le lire pour suivre la prochaine fic mais pour ceux qui en ont envie et bien je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Désolée il n'est pas passé par la case"correction" mais c'est aussi une petite surprise pour **lolo**, une petite façon de te remercier pour l'aide que tu m'as apporté! Merci! Merci! Merci! Bon assez de blabla je vous laisse et à très vite! euh...juste au cas ou des enfants de moins de 10 ans tomberaient sur cette page, ce dont je doute, passez votre chemin les loulous! Je ne veux choquer personne moi : )

**On s'explique pourquoi Dieu, lorsqu'il a créé Eve, plongea Adam dans un profond sommeil: la femme en effet, est le rêve de l'homme.**

_Soren Kierkegaard_

Il s'était finalement étendu sur le matelas, lassé de tourner en rond dans la chambre. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle n'en avait que pour une dizaine de minutes mais elle était enfermée dans la salle de bain depuis plus du double. A travers la porte il entendait l'eau couler, le bruit de flacons que l'on cognait les uns contre les autres, le frottement de vêtement. Presqu'un mois c'était écouler depuis leur retour de Seattle, un mois ou il avait pensé à elle constamment. Un mois durant lequel il avait attendu ce jour impatiemment.

Ils avaient enfin réussi à trouver un week-end où ils n'auraient ni enquête, ni enfants, ni quelconques obligations; deux jours où ils seraient seulement tous les deux, ensemble. Il avait suivi les conseils de Dave et réservé une chambre dans ce charmant petit hôtel, situé à l'écart de la ville. Ainsi ils ne risqueraient pas d'être découverts et leur petit secret resterait protéger. C'etait ce qu'ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord et Aaron ne savait toujours pas comment ils avaient réussi à ne pas encore se faire démasquer par leurs collègues et amis.

Ils avaient prévu de sortir diner dans un restaurant tout près et Emily lui avait juste demandé quelques instants pour se préparer. Lui-même n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour se changer. Il avait délaissé son éternelle cravate et portait un simple pantalon de toile noir ainsi qu'une chemise en coton écrue.

En attendant Emily, il avait commencé par regarder les informations, mais les nouvelles étaient décidément bien trop déprimantes et il préféra éteindre le poste avant d'en apprendre plus. Ce week-end, il ne voulait pas savoir combien de drames s'étaient produits, combien d'hommes avaient tué leurs femmes, combien de monstres étaient dans la nature... non il en saurait bien assez lundi en retournant au bureau.

Il se mit donc à faire les cent pas dans la petite chambre aux couleurs chaudes et à la lumière douce puis choisi de se laisser choir sur le lit. Il regarda sa montre : vingt cinq minutes qu'Emily était enfermé à côté. Il sourit en repensant à Reid et à son analyse dans le jet…mais il se dit qu'au final toutes les femmes qu'il connaissait avaient ce point commun. Dix minutes se transformaient en vingt, une demi heure en une heure…Mais cela n'était pas grave il était patient et savait attendre. Ce temps supplémentaire qu'Emily lui accordait lui permit de se détendre et d'oublier la nervosité qui le travaillait depuis qu'ils avaient tous les deux prit la voiture en fin d'après midi et quitter Quantico. Il était un peu anxieux à l'idée de ce premier week-end passé auprès d'elle…après tout, ce genre de rendez vous ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des lustres.

Son ventre émit un gargouillement; il commençait à avoir faim et se demanda ce qu'il choisirait de manger au petit restaurant. Il était en train de se concocter un petit menu dans sa tête quand il entendit la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrir.

Et il la vit.

Il se redressa sur le lit la bouche grande ouverte, littéralement bouche bée devant une telle apparition. Elle était sublime tout simplement. Il ne regretta pas un instant d'avoir passé cette dernière demi-heure à patienter… et il oublia soudainement son repas quand il la regarda s'avancer dans la pièce. Emily avait visiblement décidé d'oublier le restaurant et une bonne partie du repas pour passer directement au dessert.

Et il était plus que ravi par sa proposition.

Après tout ils avaient déjà perdu beaucoup trop de temps pour repousser à plus tard ce moment où ils seraient enfin réunis. Sa faim fut immédiatement oubliée ou plutôt remplacé par une autre, d'un genre tout à fait différent. Il la regarda traverser sensuellement la pièce tel un félin pour le rejoindre et il en profita pour détailler avec délice son visage radieux, ses yeux pétillant et son sourire étincelant. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle qu'en cet instant et il savoura avec délectation la vision de cette déesse qui serait bientôt sienne.

Il parcouru longuement la silhouette de la jeune femme, appréciant durant d'intenses secondes, la finesse de ses épaules, la longueur infinie de ses jambes, sa superbe chevelure de jais, le satin de la nuisette bleue nuit qui accentuait le galbe de sa poitrine.

Ce moment tant désiré était enfin arrivé et il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir.

Il la vit se rapprocher pas à pas de lui pour venir caresser lentement le drap fin qui recouvrait le lit tandis qu'elle s'installait lentement dessus. Elle était là pour lui, tout comme il était présent pour elle. Prêt a partagé ensemble cet instant magique dont ils avaient tous deux rêvé.

Elle lui adressa le plus beau de ses sourires, dévoilant sous ses lèvres cerise, des dents éclatantes de blancheur et il ne put se résoudre à attendre plus longtemps. Il se rapprocha et attrapa de ses deux mains le visage de la jeune femme, l'embrassant avec passion, voulant absolument goûter au parfum de ses lèvres.

Il la fit basculer sur le matelas et entreprit de découvrir les moindres parcelles du corps mince et ferme de sa compagne, effleurant sa taille, remontant jusqu'à sa poitrine, frôlant ses cuisses, repoussant peu à peu le soyeux tissu qui les recouvrait. Il contint en lui l'envie qui l'aurait poussé a arracher le fin déshabillé, tant l'ardeur qui le gagnait se faisait pressante.

Mais il saurait être patient car il voulait que ce moment soit parfait et exceptionnelle. Pour elle, comme pour lui. Il avait attendu cette union avec cette femme depuis des jours…quelques minutes de plus ne seraient rien.

Il retourna embrasser ses lèvres, baiser auquel la jeune femme répondit avidement, laissant la fièvre l'envahir. Elle se colla à lui, cherchant à sentir contre elle le plus possible, le contact robuste du corps de son amant. Tout en l'embrassant, elle entreprit de défaire les boutons de la chemise d'Aaron. En sentant les mains d'Emily se poser sur lui, son cœur s'emballa. Quand le dernier bouton céda sous les doigts habiles de la jeune femme, elle fit glisser ses mains le long du torse de l'agent, découvrant avec plaisir chaque centimètre de peau, les muscles fins et ciselés. Puis elle passa sa main dans les cheveux sombres coupés courts de son partenaire et l'embrasa à son tour, déclenchant en lui une passion incandescente. Aaron glissa ses doigts le long du corps d'Emily et il la sentit frissonner sous les caresses qu'il lui donnait, le corps de la jeune femme frémissant contre le sien. La serrant contre lui, il roula sur le lit et l'entraina au milieu du matelas.

Elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui, l'aidant a retiré sa chemise. Puis elle caressa langoureusement le torse qui s'offrait à elle, éveillant en lui une intense chaleur, un désir insoutenable. Elle se pencha sur lui, l'embrassant dans le cou, au creux de son épaule, remontant aux lobes de ces oreilles.

Il en était à présent convaincu, l'ardeur, le plaisir que cette femme provoquait en lui, le rendrait fou. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle envie, désirer autant une femme. Elle venait de déclencher en lui une faim insatiable, allumer un feu passionnel qui le consumerait peu à peu

Il était fini.

Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait rompu le pouvoir ensorceleur qu'elle exerçait à présent sur lui. Quand elle se redressa il regarda longuement ses longs cheveux sombres que la lumière tamisée de la chambre faisait danser et ses grands yeux noirs qui brillaient d'étincelles.

Il admira un instant, comme hypnotisé, le pendentif qu'elle portait au tour du cou et qui retombait délicatement dans le creux de sa poitrine. Il s'agissait d'un Crystal blanc, monté sur une chaine dorée. Un petit bijou simple, sans prétention, mais éclatant de pureté. Il l'avait souvent vu, Emily le portait régulièrement, mais n'y avait jamais vraiment porté d'attention. Or ce soir le pendentif semblait briller de milles feux, attirant son regard tel un aimant.

Quand elle se pencha vers lui à nouveau, déclenchant au plus profond de son âme d'irréelles vibrations, il sentit la petite pierre joué sur son torse, se balançant au rythme des caresses qu'Emily lui prodiguait.

Il attrapa le visage de la jeune femme et l'embrassa, humant son doux parfum, enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux d'ébène. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, se découvrant l'un l'autre, se touchant, s'embrassant, goûtant l'odeur de chacun jusqu'à s'enivrer. Quand Emily se releva, le dominant de toute sa féminité, il contempla ses yeux rempli de désir, ses joues rosies par la passion, sa bouche en feu.

Fusse t'il damner, peut lui importait si on lui permettait de garder en mémoire le souvenir de cette femme pleine d'amour et de tendresse.

Toutefois, un mouvement derrière Emily le sortit de sa contemplation. D'abord surpris, il ne comprit pas tout de suite que l'ombre qui se trouvait dans le dos de la jeune femme se mouvait dans la pièce. Ce n'est qu'au moment ou il aperçut deux mains gantées de noir saisir Emily par la taille, qu'il réalisa que quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait dans la chambre.

L'inconnu tira Emily en arrière, l'entrainant avec lui dans le fond de la pièce, l'arrachant des bras de Hotch. La jeune agent, complètement déboussolée et surprise par cette attaque venue de nulle part, se débattit et se mit à hurler. Elle chercha à se libérer en battant des jambes et en frappant des poings.

Aaron se releva sur le lit mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de se lever et de défendre Emily, il sentit une violente douleur lui traverser la poitrine, le clouant sur place. Hébété, il abaissa le regard sur son torse et y découvrit une plaie ronde et rouge au niveau du cœur. Une seconde plus tard, un long filait épais grenat se mit à couler, des gouttes de sang tombant sur le drap du lit.

- Aaaaaron ! Nooon !

Le cri d'Emily lui fit relever la tête et il regarda la femme qui continuait à lutter pour se débarrasser de l'emprise de l'homme qui la retenait. Puis son regard se porta sur ce même homme et il vit qu'il pointait son arme droit sur lui; cette arme qui venait de l'abattre.

Il sentit son souffle ralentir, sa respiration devenir douloureuse. De sa main gauche, il appuya sur l'orifice d'entrée de la balle, espérant ainsi réduire le débit de l'écoulement sanguin. Il chercha à reprendre son souffle, mais la douleur lui arracha un hoquet de souffrance. Tout devint embrumé sous ses yeux et la pièce se mise à tournoyer peu à peu autour de lui. Il sentit de grosses gouttes de sueur perler sur son front et glisser le long de ses tempes.

- Aaron !

Il se tourna vers Emily qui le dévisageait, inquiète, apeurée.

- Aaron ! Aaron ! cria-t-elle paniquée.

Il la vit essayer de se libérer pour le rejoindre mais l'individu resserra son emprise autour d'elle encore plus violemment.

- Aaron ! hurla-t-elle le visage baignée de larmes.

Hotch dirigea son regard vers l'intrus qui venait de briser la plus belle nuit de sa vie. Il nota que l'homme portait pantalon et sous pull sombre ainsi qu'un masque lui recouvrant tout le haut du visage. Sur le bas, il y vit un sourire immonde.

Hotchner sentit ses forces lui échapper, son corps l'abandonner peu à peu. Il se retrouva l'instant suivant étendu malgré lui sur le matelas, fixant le plafond blanc de la chambre d'hôtel. Son souffle se fit de plus en plus court et il comprit que la fin approchait à grand pas.

Il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, Emily qui sanglotait, qui criait son prénom, lui hurlait de rester en vie… Il l'entendit supplier l'homme qui la retenait prisonnière de la lâcher… Il l'entendit se débattre encore et encore, le bruit des coups qu'elle donnait pour se défendre… Il l'entendit l'appeler à de nombreuses reprises…

_Aaron, Aaron, Aaron…_

Petit à petit sa voix s'éloigna et il comprit que l'homme entrainait Emily loin de la chambre, qu'il l'emmenait avec lui. Il aurait voulu se relever, se lancer à leur poursuite, sauver Emily. Mais son corps paralysé n'obéissait plus à son esprit. Que c'était il passé ? Comment le rêve s'était t'il transformé en cauchemar?

_Emily, Emily..._

Coincée entre les mains d'un tueur tandis qu'il se mourrait seul dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Quelles étaient les intentions de cet homme vis-à-vis d'Emily ? Qu'allait-il lui faire ?

Allongé sur le lit, la respiration haletante, il sentit des larmes naitre et couler le long de ses joues. Quel acte avait il bien pu commettre dans une vie antérieure pour souffrir autant dans celle-ci. Alors que les portes du paradis venaient à peine de s'entrouvrir devant lui, elles s'étaient violemment refermer, le séparant de celle à qui il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de dire « je t'aime ».

Il se sentit lentement partir, s'enfoncer dans la pénombre.

Devant lui une multitude de visage défilèrent. Ceux de tous ces criminels qu'il avait profilé, traqué, arrêté…Franck, Vincent, Tobias, Megan Kane, Adam Jackson, Cyrus, Rothschild, Karl Arnold, Foyet…

Puis il distingua les visages de ses collègues; celui de Morgan, l'agent courageux et fidèle…celui de JJ, cet ange blond qui l'avait toujours soutenue et aidée…celui de Reid, cet ado débarqué au bureau et qu'il avait regardé grandir avec tendresse… celui de Garcia, l'analyste qui l'avait tant fait rire par ses tenues et ses extravagances…celui de Rossi, son vieil ami qui lui avait prodigué tant de bons conseils…

Toutes ces personnes qui l'entourait et qui étaient ses amis…

Il sentit la douleur qui le terrassait s'évanouir, les battements de son cœur ralentir et son esprit s'apaiser.

Il eu envie de sourire en revoyant le visage d'Haley, du temps où elle était heureuse… La frimousse de Jack apparut et il admira le visage joyeux de son fils, ses yeux rieurs, les fossettes qui se dessinaient quand il souriait… Puis elle lui apparut. Celle avec qui il aurait pu tout partager... Celle avec qui il aurait dû être a nouveau heureux.

_Emily..._

Il la regarda, savoura une dernière fois l'image du visage parfait de la jeune femme. Epuisé il cessa de lutter et laissa son esprit s'envoler.

Il se laissa guider et fut entrainer vers les grands yeux sombres d'Emily et choisit de s'y noyer.


End file.
